You Don't Know Me
by RoseThern1
Summary: AU- Set in 4A. Regina decides to take the Marian problem into her own hands with unexpected consequences and Gold has his own evil agenda adding more chaos. Meanwhile, the threat of the Snow Queen looms over the town.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Everyone! The story is complete so chapters will be posted every couple of days! Let me know what you think._

* * *

Regina buttoned up her shirt for the second time that morning. Her phone buzzed again. She glanced at the ID. Mary Margaret. She frowned as she noticed there were now two voicemails. Maybe she should answer this.

"What is it, Mary Margaret?" she snapped. Her irritation quickly melted into worry. "What do you mean? Is he okay?...Yes, yes. I'm on my way." She snapped the phone shut and stood quickly.

"Regina?" Robin questioned.

"Ms. Swan's magic is a bit out of control and she hit Henry. The eternal optimist assures me he's fine, but I need to go."

"Of course. After you m'lady," he said as he let his hand rest gently on the small of her back guiding her to the stairs.

"I love you, Regina."

The words played again and again in her head. Her resolve weakened. She wanted to lean into his hand on her back. Wanted to feel his hand on her face again. Touching her as though she was the most precious, fragile being he'd ever encountered. She paused.

"Regina?"

She turned back and the love and concern reflected in his eyes caused her breath to catch. She took a deep breath. That was why she was doing this. Because he was a good man. And he loved her. And she loved him. She had to do this or both of them would regret it.

She gave a light shake of her head and turned and continued up the stairs. They stepped out of the vault and into the sunlight. She turned to face him again.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Robin asked in confusion.

She took his face in her hands and met his eyes. "For loving me. For believing in me. For being you. And for the best sleep I've ever had."

Robin frowned. "Regina, you-"

She held up her hand. "It can't happen again. We already agreed. I need to go. But-" She waved her wrist and two to-go cups of coffee appeared in her hand. "…a parting

gift to help with the lack of rest last night. Black, that's how you prefer it, right?" she asked as she handed him the cup.

Robin nodded. "Thank you. Regina, I-"

She shook her head. "No more. I have to go." She leaned in and kissed him. A long, tender, lingering kiss. As she pulled away, Robin frowned slightly.

"It's not goodbye forever, Regina."

"Henry's waiting." And with that she turned and smoke engulfed her. Robin stared after her for a moment, but then turned and headed toward his camp.

* * *

Arriving at Mary Margaret's doorstep, Regina paused. She felt the tears still forming tracks down her face. She shut her eyes and tried to compose herself. She waved a hand over her face and the tear streaks were gone. She entered the apartment. This was the right thing to do.

* * *

Robin walked into camp.

"Papa!" Roland ran toward Robin and threw himself at his father. "We were worried the ice cream queen got you. We couldn't find you anywhere."

"Are you alright, Robin?" "Where were you?" "You didn't say you'd be out all night, we thought something happened." The questions came rapid fire. He sighed. Maybe he did need that coffee after all. He took a large drink.

* * *

Regina was holding Henry. How could her son not know how special he was? Maybe she really had failed as a mother. She flinched as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Mom?" Henry had felt her jerk.

The pain was acute. She couldn't speak. She shut her eyes and focused on steadying her breathing. As she breathed the pain slowly dulled. That was better. She was okay.

"Mom?" Henry asked again, slightly panicked.

"I'm fine." She turned to face him straight on. "I'm fine. I promise. I forgot breakfast this morning. I think I'm just a bit hungry. Are you alright if I go down and see if Mary Margaret has anything other than baby food in this place?"

Henry nodded. "I'm just gonna play some video games."

* * *

The merry men gathered around Robin in concern.

"You don't remember where you were? Did you hit your head?" Little John asked.

"You aren't drinking again, are you?" Tuck inquired.

"No. No. I just don't remember where I was." Robin said.

The merry men exchanged concerned glances. "Well, we were just getting ready for breakfast, maybe it'll come back to you after you've had some food."

* * *

Rumple frowned. That felt like a memory potion. He thought he'd taken care of Ingrid. Trapped her. Who's memories could she be tampering with? He had Swan just where he wanted her. This was working out so perfectly and he didn't even have to orchestrate it. She'd come to him. But if Ingrid was messing with memories, she could mess up his plans. His brow furrowed. No time to look into it. He'd have to take his chances. If he lost Ms. Swan it wasn't like he didn't have other options. The town was filled with magical creatures. Swan just happened to have significantly more power than most of them. But he could bend anything to his advantage.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe the Snow Queen thought she'd trust her. The crazy woman had trapped the whole town in Storybrooke with an ice wall. She was building a curse to destroy the town and she wanted Emma to trust her. True, Gold had created the curse that had sent her here in the first place, but they had history. He was her son's grandfather for heaven's sake. He had to be a little more trustworthy than the unstable ice queen. Didn't he? She had found the house. Why was she hesitating? This was the best thing for everyone. If she didn't have magic she couldn't hurt anyone, right?

* * *

"We'll just have to find her without the spell. Where's Hook anyway? I thought she and the pirate were attached at the hip now."

"Thankfully you and Robin managed to drive a wedge in that." David said.

Regina turned in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Emma feels bad about bringing back Marian and ruining what you had with Robin. So she's been pushing Hook away. She feels guilty being happy when she took your happiness."

Regina narrowed her eyes. Was this true? Maybe Emma really did want to be her friend. But there was no time to dwell on that now. Robin and Marian would be reunited soon enough. Now the important thing was finding Emma before she let Gold take her powers.

"Whatever Gold is planning isn't going to be good for Emma. The little imp never does anything unless it benefits him. We need to find her before she does something she'll regret," Regina warned.

"Yeah, like give up our only means of protection against you." David said.

"David." Mary Margaret admonished.

"Enough. Let's go. Henry, scarf please."

Henry rolled his eyes and put on his scarf.

"You really think you can track her from where Henry found her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not a hunter, Mary Margaret, but if we're lucky she left a magical trail."

"We could ask Robin to help." David suggested.

"No." Regina answered immediately.

"Regina, this is serious. More serious than this little love triangle you have going on."

Regina's eyes widened dangerously.

"Mom," Henry gently touched her arm.

"Go wait in the car, Henry," she said not moving her eyes from David.

Henry only hesitated a second before opening the door.

"Take Neal and get him buckled in. We'll drop him off with Belle on the way." Snow said handing her son to Henry.

As Henry took Neal and started down the stairs, Regina stepped forward leaning into to David. "If you ever say something like that in front of my son again, I will take out your tongue. You would do well not to forget who you're speaking to," she hissed.

"Regina, you're right, but Robin is a wonderful tracker. We really could use his help." Snow said.

Regina finally broke eye contact with David and turned to face Mary Margaret. How did she always find herself tangled up with these two idiots? Why must they make everything so complicated? Noting the worry and pleading in Mary Margaret's eyes, Regina took pity on her.

"Fine. Ask the outlaw for his help," she turned and heading down the stairs after Henry.

* * *

Roland sat next to Robin eating his bowl of oatmeal near the fire. "Won't mamma be really hungry since she always sleeps through eating time?" he asked.

Robin just started at him. Marian. She was frozen. He finally had his love back and she was frozen. They had to defeat this Snow Queen. Maybe the Prince and Princess had come up with a plan.

"Papa?" Roland asked drawing Robin's attention back.

"We'll make sure she has a big meal waiting for her when she wakes up," Robin answered.

"Okay. Will you teach me more shooting today?" Roland asked.

"Maybe this afternoon. Now go with Tuck and help with the dishes."

Roland nodded and hurried off with Tuck. Will turned to Robin as soon as his son was out of sight.

"Was the Queen able to find a cure?"

"We're trying to defeat the Snow Queen why would I go to her for help? She did this."

"No, mate, not the Snow Queen. I thought Regina was helping you try to find a magical cure to wake Marian." "What are you on about, Will?"

"The Evil Queen. You said she was helping. You said she would find a way to wake Marian."

"Are you out of your mind? The Evil Queen killed Marian. My love wouldn't even be here if not for The Savior. I would never ask the Evil Queen for help. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Robin, are you feeling alright?"

Roland came running back. "Papa! I can't find my monkey."

"What monkey?" Robin asked.

"My monkey. That R'gina made me when she rescued me from the bad witch."

"Roland, I have no idea what you are talking about," Robin said irritated.

"Papa, 'member we were walking and the flying monkey wanted to take me away, but R'gina made me a toy instead."

"Roland, I don't have time for your stories right now. I have to figure out how to wake your mother."

Roland's lip turned up into a pout at Robin's harsh tone.

"Hey little knight, let's go on a quest to find your monkey," Little John suggested.

Roland nodded and took Little John's outstretched hand.

"Robin, something happened to you. Did-"

"Robin!" Snow came rushing into the camp cutting off Will.

"Your highness, how may I be of service?" Robin asked.

"Emma's missing and we need your help tracking her. Henry saw her this morning so we're going to try to track her from that location. Regina's hoping for a magical trail, but in case that doesn't work we were hoping you'd come along and help track her the traditional way." David explained as he caught up to his wife. "Henry and Regina are in the car."

Robin frowned. "Emma's missing?"

"Well, not exactly missing so much as we don't know where she is. She's asked Gold to take away her magic and we need to find her and stop her." Mary Margaret explained.

"Go on, Robin. We need Emma's powers if we're going to defeat that Snow Queen. We'll take care of Roland." Tuck said.

"And we'll finish our conversation later," Will said. "Hurry on then. No time to waste."

Robin looked around in confusion, but picked up his bow and followed David and Mary Margaret to the car.

* * *

Regina tensed as she saw Robin approaching the car. This was not good. She did not expect to have to deal with this so soon. She took a deep breath.

"It's okay, mom," Henry said softly from the backseat.

The car doors opened. Robin and Snow climbed in the back and David began driving again. A tense silence filled the car.

Robin was trying to figure out who the dark haired brooding woman in the front seat was. He couldn't recall seeing her before.

"What do you think Gold is planning, mom?" Henry asked breaking the silence.

"I thought we were going to find your mother, Henry," Robin said in confusion.

Regina jumped in, not giving anyone time to process Robin's question. "Whatever Gold is planning can't be good, but I don't know of any spells that would take away someone's magic. Emma was born with it. It's part of her very being. I don't have any idea how that could be removed without…" she trailed off. She couldn't very well finish the statement with Henry in the car. She had no idea how the magic could be removed without hurting Emma. "Maybe Emma misunderstood and Gold only offered to bind her magic, not remove it."

"What does that mean?" David asked.

"Well, binding it would be similar to the magic cuff Hook gave me. It would prevent her from using her magic, but not actually remove the magic," Regina explained. "Henry, are you paying attention? How much further into the woods?"

"Oh! Sorry. It's just around the curve," Henry answered. "Okay. Here, grandpa."

David stopped the car and got out. Robin climbed out of the backseat and before Regina could open the door, he'd opened it for her.

"I don't believe we've met, m'lady," he said offering her a hand.

Snow caught Robin's words and frowned. "Regina?"

Regina stepped out of the car, ignoring Robin's hand and walked straight past him. She caught a whiff of pine as she did. Oh, this was going to be so much harder than she thought. And Marian wasn't even awake yet.

"Silence. I'm trying to work." Regina shut her eyes and tried to focus on any magical traces left behind. "Where were you when her magic hit you, Henry?"

Henry walked over to the rock he'd hit when Emma's magic blew him back and pointed. Regina knelt down and tried to focus on the energy. The magic was wild. Emma was definitely out of control. This was not good, but it could make her easier to track.

She sensed his presence immediately. Sure enough when she opened her eyes, there was Robin right beside her inspecting the rock.

"Where was Emma when her magic hit you, Henry?" Robin asked.

"Farther back. Close to the street." He moved to show Robin.

David's walkie crackled. He stepped away from the group.

"This is pointless. The trail is going to take us to Gold's shop. We should have started there," Robin said.

Regina looked up. That was unexpected. Robin was not normally so impatient or rude. Those were her traits, not his. But, before she could respond, David returned to the group.

"Ruby found Emma's car. It's way on the outskirts of town near some large mansion," David said. "She gave me directions, so let's go."

"I thought Regina and Jefferson were the only two with mansions in this town," Snow said. "Who else did you give a mansion to?"

"This is your curse, princess," Regina answered. She slammed the car door shut. Stuck in a car with Charming, Snow, and her unhappy ending. That author was going to pay if she ever found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook saw the bright yellow coming from the house. He frowned. The light was still there. She hadn't done it yet. Maybe there was still time. A cane dropped down in front of him like a gate. Gold.

"Where do you think you're going, dearie?" Gold asked.

"Out of my way, Crocodile. I'm not going to let her do this."

Gold giggled maniacally. "The choice isn't yours, dearie."

The locator spell Regina had brought to Mary Margaret had worked well. Elsa arrived minutes after Hook. She saw Gold and Hook talking and started to approach the house behind the cover of the bushes.

As she approached the house she hesitated. Something felt very off about this whole situation.

David abruptly stopped the car as he caught sight of Emma's bug in front of the large mansion. Regina glared at him as she jerked forward.

"Thank god there are seatbelts in this world," she muttered as she unbuckled hers and quickly climbed out.

She saw the yellow light emanating from the mansion. That was powerful magic. She immediately knew Emma wouldn't make it out of whatever Gold was planning alive.

She lifted her arm to transport herself, knowing instinctually there wasn't time to wait for the others, but Mary Margaret guessed what Regina was doing and grabbed her arm before she completed the spell and the women disappeared.

David, Robin, and Henry immediately started running toward the mansion.

Regina felt the room spin and a heavy weight tugging her to one side. She stumbled as she tried to steady herself and bumped into a table.

"Damn it!"

Elsa, who had summoned up the courage to enter the room only moments before, reached her arm out and helped steady Mary Margaret.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked Mary Margaret.

"What are you all doing here? I told you not to come. I'm dangerous!" Emma shouted.

"Thank you for the news flash, Ms. Swan," Regina snapped. "Must you continue to demonstrate that you're a Charming?"

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"What are you doing trusting, Gold? Do you have a death wish? I know you have a long way to go with your training, but really Ms. Swan any novice magician could sense the dangerous magic at play here." Regina continued. She was still leaning against the table. What an idiotic thing for Mary Margaret to do – grabbing her in the middle of a spell. They could have both landed in the middle of a wall.

"Emma, please, you don't have to do this. We love you the way you are," Mary Margaret pleaded.

"I have to do this. It's the right thing to do to keep everyone safe," she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Emma, there are other ways to control your magic. You have family that loves you. They'll help you," Elsa argued.

"They can't. I hurt Henry," Emma whined.

"Henry is fine. He's on his way inside now. Do you really want him to walk in and find his mother gone?" Regina asked. She took a deep breath. Do it for Henry, she told herself and plunged ahead. "He needs you, Emma. And magic is a part of you. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you learn to control it instead of letting it control you. Come on, step away from the door. I'll help you."

Emma stared at Regina in shock. "You'll help me? You aren't mad I hurt Henry?"

"It was an accident. You love Henry. I know that." Regina said. She really shouldn't have left the vault today. "Besides, you're the Savior. It's against your nature to hurt someone."

There was a tense silence as Emma contemplated Regina's words. "You really think you can teach me to control it?" she asked.

"I know you can control it, Emma." Mary Margaret said.

"Just accept that it's part of you. Embrace it." Elsa said.

Regina nodded. Emma nodded back. "Okay."

Just then the door burst open and Henry, Robin, and David burst in.

Startled, Emma jumped and her hand slipped on the doorknob. The door fell open and the light started to pull Emma in.

"Mom!" Henry screamed.

"Emma! No!" Mary Margaret cried.

Regina felt the strong pull of the light. She braced herself. As she called on her own magic it came to her easily, without any effort at all. The light was pulling the magic.

"Elsa, get back!" she yelled. "Help me shut the door!"

As Elsa and Regina began to direct their magic at the door, the light began pulling their magic.

"David! Get Emma and shut the door!" Regina panted as she tried to fight off the pull of the light.

David didn't hesitate. He ran to his daughter pushing her to the floor and slamming the door shut. Emma didn't move.

Regina felt her legs buckle underneath her and grabbed the wall to ease herself to the ground. She slid down the wall, as gracefully as she could. She was light-headed. Elsa, who had been pale to begin with now looked positively ghostly.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret asked horrified.

Regina blinked. "I don't know exactly. But it's targeting the magic. We can't leave it with Gold." She frowned. "Where is Gold?"

Robin had been watching the events unfold with a look of shock and disbelief. He turned to Emma. "The Savior…" and back to Regina, "so you're the Evil Queen."

Regina flinched at the words coming from the mouth of the man she loved. His eyes were piercing her and there was no love there. Disgust. Hate. But not love.

Mary Margaret frowned. "She's not evil anymore. You know that, Robin."

"She most certainly is evil. She killed my wife. If it weren't for Emma rescuing her, my son would be without a mother."

Regina let her head fall back against the wall. She was too tired for this. "We need to get out of here. Elsa, are you alright?"

Elsa nodded slowly. "A little shaky, but yes, I'm alright. Are you?" Regina nodded.

"Snow, be a dear and help Elsa to the car. Henry, you and Robin take your mother as well." Regina ordered.

"What about you?" Henry asked.

"David and I will be along in a minute. Go on." Henry looked as though he was going to argue, but gave in and followed the others out of the room.

"What's your plan, Regina?" David asked.

"Did you feel the light pulling you in when you shut the door?" Regina asked.

"No," David answered. Regina nodded slowly.

"Okay. I can't be sure, but I think it's only dangerous to magical beings."

"Can it be turned off?" David asked.

"I don't know. But if Gold has it, no one with magic is safe."

David nodded. "Then I'll get it. But you have to go first. It's not safe for you to be here if it's targeting magic."

Regina was already pushing herself up into a standing position. She leaned heavily on the wall. "I'm going to wait right in the next room, David. Try to turn it off or deactivate it and then bring it with you. Yell if you need help and I'll bring the others back."

David looked at her doubtful that she'd have the strength to do that, but he nodded and waited until she'd shut the door. He stepped into the room with the light. Regina held her breath as she waited. Only moments later, David returned with a canister in his hands.

"It's a hat. But as soon as I touched it, it folded itself up into this," David said.

"I believe that's mine, dearie." Gold said causing both Regina and David to jump as he laughed. "Hand it over, Charming. You're not the thief."

"I don't think so. You tried to hurt my daughter with this. I'll be holding onto it."

Gold raised his hand to summon the object, but Regina knew the imp too well. She summoned it herself and quickly placed a charm over it preventing it from ever being summoned again. Gold glared at her furiously. "You've been spending too much time with that outlaw. You'll regret this, dearie. Don't think this means you're safe. No one steals from me." He lifted his arm to throw a spell at Regina, but Regina grabbed David's arm and they disappeared in a cloud of purple.

Regina felt the blackness seeping into her vision as her feet hit the ground in front of the car. She swayed back, but David caught her.

"Let's get out of here. Gold is not happy," David said as he and Mary Margaret helped Regina into the overcrowded car.

"Mom?" Henry asked worried.

David started the car. Regina forced her eyes open and turned to face her son. "I'm fine, Henry. We're all okay. Let's just get everyone home, okay?"

After dropping Elsa at Granny's and Robin back at camp and picking up Neal (ironically from Belle), David turned the car down Regina's street.

"Regina's coming with us," Mary Margaret said decisively.

"What? No, I'm not. Take me home." Regina protested.

"Please mom, I'm worried about both of you. I don't want to have to choose who to stay with," Henry pleaded.

"Then I'll choose for you. I'm exhausted. You should go with Emma and your grandparents," Regina announced. She was too tired to keep holding it together for her son. She needed some time.

"Regina, I don't think that's a great idea. You did kind of steal Gold's newest toy and the Snow Queen is still out there. It probably would be better if we stayed together," David offered.

"You can drop me off, or I'll go myself." Regina answered stubbornly.

David pulled the car up to her house and Regina got out.

"Thank you." She turned and handed the canister to Mary Margaret. "It's only dangerous to magical beings. Keep it away from Gold."

The second Regina shut the door behind her she slid down the door and started crying. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of Robin looking at her with hatred in his eyes out of her head. What was she thinking? Could she really live with the constant hatred from her soulmate?

Robin was furious. His Marian was frozen and the whole town was worshiping The Evil Queen. The one who killed her in the first place. What was wrong with this town?

"Robin, is everything okay?" Little John asked picking up on Robin's sour mood.

"Why yes, John, my wife is frozen and my son is without a mother, and the whole town is falling to their knees to bow to the Evil Queen so yes, everything is just lovely."

"Did Regina do something? Just yesterday you were singing her praises. Telling everyone who would listen how she was going to find a way to save Marian," John said.

"Do something? Does she need to do something? She's the evil queen, is that not enough for you?" Robin was fuming. How could Little John be defending his wife's murderer?

Noting Robin's rising ire Little John backed down. "Do you have another plan to wake Marian?"

Robin sighed dejectedly. "I have no idea how to wake her. And not a clue who to turn to. I didn't have a chance to speak with the prince and princess about it."

"Maybe you should just get some sleep. Things will seem clearer in the morning, I'm sure." Little John encouraged.

Belle was waiting when Gold returned. She was sitting with her arms folded watching the front door. Never a good sign.

"What were you doing?" she questioned as soon as he stepped through the door.

"I was just taking care of a little business," Gold responded.

"Emma and Mary Margaret came by." The words hung in the air. "Right. I'll be staying at Granny's." Belle stood.

"No. Wait. The Snow Queen is out there. You won't be safe."

"I'm not safe here, either. I thought I could trust you. You tried to hurt Emma."

"No, let me explain. It was a misunderstanding. I was helping her. She wanted me to take away her magic."

"That's all?"

"Yes. Regina just got the Charmings all worked up over nothing. I was only trying to help."

Belle nodded. "It's hard for them to trust you."

"I've certainly done enough to earn their distrust," Gold agreed.

Belle moved toward the kitchen. "I'll warm your dinner."

Gold frowned as soon as she left. That pirate better do his job and fix this mess.

Neal had kept Mary Margaret up half the night, so she was not thrilled to hear a knock at 7:30 a.m. but she quickly answered the door.

"Robin," she said in surprise.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen to Roland?"

"No. Roland is fine."

"Regina?"

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Regina. Did something happen to Regina?"

"I don't know any-"

Henry walked in at that moment cutting Robin off.

"I think you should go."

"Henry, don't be rude," Mary Margaret admonished.

"I just came to ask for help with Marian," Robin said.

"You heard what he said to mom yesterday. Leave. You're not welcome here," Henry continued. He took a step toward Robin.

"Henry." Mary Margaret said again.

"Get out!" Henry screamed.

"Maybe it would be better if you came back later, Robin. I don't think now is a good time." Mary Margaret offered.

"Right. Of course." Robin backed out and left.

"Henry, that was really rude. I know Regina doesn't let you speak to people that way."

"He called her the evil queen. Didn't you see how much he hurt her yesterday? He already broke her heart by going back to Marian and now he wants to hurt her more? I'm not going to let him." Henry said firmly.

"Okay. Okay. But Henry, your mom is an adult. I know you want to protect her, but this is between her and Robin. You need to let them handle it." Mary Margaret said.

"I want to go home now," Henry said sullenly.

"Henry, it's-"

"I need to see my mom."

Mary Margaret shut her eyes and sighed. "Okay. Let me get my coat."

Regina felt (and heard) a thumping. The first thing her sleepy mind registered besides the noise was the stiffness in her neck and the numbness in her rear. She forced her eyes open and squinted at the harshness of the bright morning. She was on the floor. Against the front door. Which someone was knocking on. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and tried to smooth her skirt. She must look a mess, but really what did it matter anyway? She flung the door open to find Mary Margaret and Henry.

Henry immediately threw his arms around her. "I love you, Mom."

She felt a tear come to her eye. Shocking that she had any liquid left in her body after all the tears last night.

"I love you too, my little prince. What are you doing here so early? Did the Savior burn your breakfast?"

Mary Margaret frowned in disapproval.

"I wanted to see you."

Regina felt a wave of happiness. Her son still loved her. Robin may be gone to her forever, but she still had Henry. And that's all she needed. "Go set the table. I'll make you some waffles. Mary Margaret, you're welcome to have some as well. I appreciate you bringing him over so early."

"That would be lovely, Regina. Let me help."

Henry disappeared into the dining room to set the table while Mary Margaret followed Regina into the kitchen. The second Henry was out of hearing range, Mary Margaret turned to Regina.

"What did you do?"

"What? I invite you to breakfast and you start throwing accusations at me?"

"Regina. What did you do to Robin?"

"Why in the world would I do anything to Robin? You know how I feel about him." Regina turned and began pulling out the ingredients and a mixing bowl.

"He doesn't know who you are."

Regina stopped moving, but didn't turn around. "Well, that's just absurd. He clearly knows me." She spun back around to face Mary Margaret. "I'm the Evil Queen. Or did you forget?"

Mary Margaret took in the full sight of Regina. She was a mess. Her make-up had run down her face clearly mingling with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and her clothes – the same clothes she'd been wearing yesterday – were a wrinkled mess.

Mary Margaret repeated her question softly and gently, "What did you do, Regina?"

"I gave him what he needed to save Marian."

"What? But he was just over this morning asking if we could help him save her."

"What?"

"Yes, he came to ask for help, but before we could talk, Henry saw him and freaked out."

"Freaked out?"

"Sent him away. Henry's very angry about what Robin said yesterday. Which makes no sense by the way. He's always been your biggest supporter. Which is why I'm asking what you did to him."

"Why would he come to you? He just needs to kiss her."

Mary Margaret frowned. "Regina, he already tried that, remember? It didn't work. Are you okay?"

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "That was before. It wasn't because a kiss wouldn't work. It was because he didn't love her."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened with understanding. "Because he was still in love with you. Even when she returned."

Regina turned back to the breakfast ingredients. "He just needs to kiss her again. It will work this time."

"Why will it work this time?"

Silence.

Mary Margaret grabbed Regina's shoulder and turned her around. "Regina, why will it work this time?"

"Because he doesn't love me anymore."

"Why not? What did you do?"

"You can't love someone you don't know."

"You gave him a memory potion. To forget you."

Regina took a deep breath. "It was the only way. I just…I didn't think it would hurt this much."

Mary Margaret pulled Regina into a hug and to Mary Margaret's shock, Regina let her. "Regina, how is he supposed to know to try the kiss again? He doesn't remember why it didn't work the first time."

Regina pulled away. "Well, I didn't think about that okay? I'm doing my best here. I'm not used to doing the right thing."

Mary Margaret laughed. "Fair enough. Alright. I'll figure out a way to convince him to try again." Suddenly, another piece clicked. "Regina, Robin wanted you to give him the potion, right?"

Regina looked down at the floor.

"Right, Regina?"

"I told him to forget me and he wouldn't. I didn't have a choice."

"Regina! You slipped him a memory potion? Do you have any idea how messed up that is?"

"It was for his own good. He needs to save Marian. I ran out of solutions."

"Mom? Are the waffles almost ready? I'm hungry." Henry called from the other room.

"15 more minutes. Go wash up." Regina called back.

"You're probably also going to want to have a talk with Henry. He laid into Robin pretty hard about what he said yesterday." Mary Margaret said. "It's not fair to Robin. It's not his fault he doesn't remember you."

Regina sighed. "Fine."

Regina's phone buzzed again. Life was so much easier before the Charmings tried to adopt her into their family.

"What is it, Emma?" Regina said as she answered the phone. "I know I promised but…fine. Meet Henry and I for lunch at the diner and we'll do it after."

"We're going to Granny's for lunch?" Henry asked excited.

Regina nodded. And then came the real torture.

Little John frowned as he watched Robin yelling at one of the younger men. Something was definitely going on with Robin. He'd been snapping at everyone and the mere mention of Regina set him off on a tirade about the Evil Queen.

"Should we do something?" Will asked.

"I don't know. He's not himself. Do you think he was cursed? He was out all night and has been acting strangely since he returned," John replied.

"Bloody hell, if all the curse did was make him a bit grouchy it wasn't much of a curse was it?"

"Papa! Papa!" Roland ran past Little John and Will as he headed toward Robin.

Robin spun around to face his son who was clutching his stuffed monkey. "What is it, Roland?"

"Can we go get pancakes and the dark milk with marshmallows?"

"It's called hot cocoa, Roland." Robin answered sharply. "That toy is filthy. You shouldn't be carrying it around."

"But I love it! R'gina gived it to me. Maybe she can make it clean for me."

"You are not going anywhere near the Evil Queen, Roland."

"Silly Papa. I said R'gina, not the Evil Queen."

Little John approached quickly. "I don't know about you, Robin, but Granny's bacon and eggs breakfast sounds fantastic."

"What do you say, Mate?" Will asked.

"Get your coat, Roland. And leave that blasted monkey in the tent." Robin said.

Regina set her purse down and was moving to slide into the booth across from Henry, when she felt a little body crash into her leg and tiny arms wrapping around her.

"I missed you!" Roland exclaimed. "Hi, Henry!"

Regina felt her spirits lift immediately. She had missed Roland too. "Well, hello Roland." She knelt down so she was eye level with him and whispered conspiratorially, "I missed you too."

Roland's face lit up in a big grin.

"Roland get away from her, now!" Robin yelled. Regina's face fell.

"But Papa," Roland started.

"It's okay, Roland. Your papa misses you too. You should go sit with him so he doesn't get lonely," Regina said softly.

Robin was storming toward Regina and his son. He scooped up Roland who let out a cry of protest. "Don't ever go near my son. You've done enough to destroy my family," Robin snapped at Regina before turning and carrying a now crying Roland back out of the diner.

Regina didn't move. She was frozen where she was. She felt the tears welling in her eyes. She took a deep breath. She wouldn't cry again. This was all her doing. She hadn't expected him to be quite so hostile, but she knew he wouldn't remember her. Would only know her as the Evil Queen. She shouldn't be so surprised.

"Mom?" Henry was kneeling down beside her. He was gently shaking her shoulder. He must have been calling her for a while she realized. She blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Let's order." She quickly picked herself up and slid into the booth.

Mary Margaret had followed Robin out of the diner.

"Robin! Robin, wait!" She called after him. He turned. Roland was still crying and struggling in his arms.

"What is it, your highness?" Robin asked impatiently. "Stop with the temper tantrum and be quiet, Roland."

"I just" Mary Margaret panted out of breath from running after him. "I just wanted to talk to you about Marian."

"What about her?" Robin asked.

"I think you should try to kiss her. You know True Love's kiss breaks any curse, right?" Mary Margaret said.

"I already tried that. You were there, were you not?"

"Yes, but, but I think maybe you were distracted and not thinking about how much you love her. I just think you should try it again." Robin looked at Mary Margaret dubiously. "What's it going to hurt? Let's go try now," she encouraged.

"Is Papa going to wake up Mama?" Roland asked, his tears stopping.

"He's going to try."

Regina picked at her food. She felt strange. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something was off.

"Mom, Ruby asked if you wanted more coffee." Henry said.

"What?" Regina looked up and saw the waitress standing there. "Oh. Sorry. No, I'm fine, Ms. Lucas."

"Henry, I don't think I want you working at Mr. Gold's anymore." Regina said as Ruby left.

"But mom, Belle's there. And I'm his grandson. He's not going to do anything to me. We still have to finish Operation Mongoose."

"Henry, nothing is more important to me than you are. And I'm not risking your safety over the operation. I'm sure Emma will agree with me."

"Yeah, but she'll be over-reacting like you."

"What Mr. Gold was doing was very serious. And very dangerous. I'm not discussing this. You aren't to see him anymore. That's final."

Henry opened his mouth to argue, but the diner door swung open once again and in walked Emma with Elsa following closely behind.

"Hey, kid. A milkshake?" She turned and looked at Regina raising her eyebrow.

Regina shrugged. "It's been a long week." Emma nodded.

"Who's watching Henry?" Emma asked.

"I thought your mother would, but she seems to have disappeared. Where's your father?"

"At the station."

"Hmm. Ruby?"

Emma nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter." Henry argued.

"And I don't trust you not to go running off to Mr. Gold's the second I turn my back." Regina said.

Henry pouted.

"Mr. Gold's? Why would Henry go there?" Emma asked.

"He's been working for Gold. But not anymore. That imp can't be trusted. We need to get your magic under control and figure out what we're going to do about him. Although, I will say that hat of his may prove useful in containing the Snow Queen. If we ever locate her."

"I'll let Ruby know to keep an eye on Henry," Emma said.

"Regina, may I, I mean I've gotten much better at controlling my magic, but I thought I'd tag along in case there were any tips I could pick up," Elsa asked.

Regina shrugged.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "And I was hoping that you might have some ideas for tracking down my sister?"

"I'll think about it." Regina answered. Now that she was "redeemed" what was she everyone's fairy godmother? The go-to magician since she was less scary than Gold? This was not going to work. She had better things to do than bail the whole town out of trouble constantly.

Mary Margaret followed Robin to the tent where Marian was. Mary Margaret shivered, but not from the cold. It was really creepy looking at a frozen person. Robin had sent Roland off with Little John. He stared at Marian.

"How can you forgive the Evil Queen? She killed my Marian." Robin said sadly, looking at his wife.

"The Evil Queen was horrible," Mary Margaret agreed. "But the Snow Queen is the one that froze your wife. Let's just focus on waking her. Think about how much you love her when you kiss her. Think about how what a wonderful wife and mother she is."

Robin nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Marian. When his lips hit hers all he felt was cold. She was freezing. Her lips were freezing. He tried to focus on how much he loved her. He knew he did. But something wasn't right. He didn't feel anything but cold when he kissed her.

Mary Margaret frowned. This should have worked immediately. Regina said it would work. Why wasn't it working? "Think about what made you fall in love with her."

Robin focused on the first time he met her. So beautiful and innocent. So sweet and loving. He pressed his lips harder against her cold dry lips.

Still nothing. Just cold. He pulled away. "I told you it wouldn't work."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for reading!_

Regina sighed. "I can teach you spells, Emma, but you have to trust yourself. Trust your instincts. You are in control. Your magic doesn't control you. You control it. You just have to learn to focus. To calm yourself when you feel like you're out of control."

"Regina, those are just words. That doesn't tell me how to do anything."

"I can't do it for you, Ms. Swan." Regina snapped.

A spark flew from Emma's hand. Regina flinched as it hit her. She hadn't been paying attention and didn't even try to block it.

"I'm sorry!" Emma apologized immediately as more sparks flew from her hands.

Regina waved her hand dissipating those. "Calm down, Emma. Let's try this a different way. Sit down." Emma sat next to Regina. "When you get angry, how do you keep yourself from punching someone?"

"What?" Emma was disoriented by the abrupt change in topic.

"You don't go around punching people or shooting them every time you get angry, right?"

"Right."

"It's the same with magic. You can control your anger, so you can control your magic."

Emma sat silently thinking about it.

"You're such a pathetic failure. I don't understand how the whole town has put their trust in you. Your magic is dangerous. It's going to kill someone. You're going to hurt Henry."

Emma's hands began sparking. "What? I thought you just said-"

"I was wrong. You're going to fail. Like you always do. No one can count on you. Everyone would be better off-"

"Stop!" Emma said and her hands stopped sparking and Regina's mouth kept moving but no sound came out.

Regina glared at Emma. She flicked her wrist. "Very funny, Ms. Swan."

Emma was grinning. "It worked. I can control it."

"Yes, well, next time let's focus it on something more practical than taking your instructor's voice."

"I don't know. I think that's a pretty useful trick to know." Emma smirked.

"I think that's enough for today," Regina answered.

"Maybe we should try to track the Snow Queen. We do need to find her before she unleashes this spell," Elsa suggested.

Magic swirled and a yellow ribbon appeared on both Emma and Elsa's wrists.

"What's this?" Emma asked. "Regina?"

Regina shook her head. "It wasn't me."

"Well, not directly, but you were quite useful in helping Emma finally embrace her magic." Ingrid said from behind the trio.

Regina immediately raised her arms to fight the Queen, but Ingrid waved dismissively.

"No need to get all worked up. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Just wanted to drop in and congratulate Emma. It's a day for celebration. We're finally united." She held up her arm revealing a matching yellow ribbon. "But I won't keep you. I do have a few last minute preparations to make." And with that she was gone again.

"We need to get back to the others. I think she's ready to cast the spell." Emma said.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know anything about the spell. Do you, Regina?"

She shook her head. "Gold does. But I'm not asking him. Let's see if the bookworm will help."

* * *

Regina sent Emma and Elsa to speak with Belle and went back to the diner to retrieve Henry. She found him sitting with Mary Margaret who was cradling a fussy Neal in her arms.

"Shh. Sweet little boy. Go to sleep for mommy." Instead the whimpers turned into cries.

Regina took pity on Mary Margaret who looked exasperated.

"Do you want me to walk him?"

Mary Margaret looked up hopefully. "Would you? It's been such a long day and I just wanted to sit and rest for a minute. But this little one hates sitting still."

Regina held out her arms and Mary Margaret placed her son in Regina's outstretched arms. Regina cuddled him to her and began bouncing slightly. His cries quieted quickly.

"Thank you, Regina." Mary Margaret smiled in relief. "Henry, why don't you go get a drink for your mother. I'm sure she's thirsty after teaching Emma all afternoon."

Henry rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well he was being sent away, but he got up anyway.

"I have some bad news, Regina."

"No." Regina said. "I'm done. I don't want to hear about any more problems. I need to save my patience for when I inevitably have to go speak with that imp's weak willed wife."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Belle hasn't done a thing to you and you've done plenty of awful things to her. You need to be nice."

"Nice? Nice cost me my happy ending. I think I'm done with nice. What did you want to tell me? Are Marian and Robin celebrating their happy reunion?"

"No. I went with Robin. Convinced him to try the kiss again."

"Good. Then it's done."

"No. It's not done. It didn't work."

"What? What do you mean it didn't work?" Regina asked obviously upset. Neal whimpered picking up on her emotions. She took a calming breath. "What do you mean it didn't work? He doesn't remember me. He loves her. That's why he hates the Evil Queen. It should have worked."

"Well, it didn't. Maybe it was never true love?"

"Don't be silly. Of course it was." Regina said. Mary Margaret watched as Regina's face fell. This couldn't be happening, Regina thought. If it didn't work, then all this was for nothing. "I don't understand why it didn't work," she said dejectedly. "I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to save Marian. I wanted to do the right thing."

"I know, Regina. We'll-" she stopped abruptly as Henry returned.

"You looked a little pale so I thought maybe orange juice would be better than water," he said as he handed her the glass.

"Thank you, Henry. We should be getting home. Mary Margaret, please tell Emma to call me if Belle finds anything. We need to stop that spell."

* * *

Belle frowned. This was not good. If they didn't stop the Snow Queen the whole town would be destroyed.

"Rumple, are you sure you don't know how to find her? If she casts this spell…" Belle trailed off. Emma had left when Belle said they should ask Rumple for help. In fact, Emma had acted strange every time she mentioned Rumple.

"I'm sorry, love. The best thing we can do is get out of town before the spell hits."

"We can't leave everyone. There has to be something we can do."

Gold smiled, a plan hatching. "Well, I do believe that the Queen has something of mine that might come in handy. If you could convince her to return my item, I might be able to stop the Snow Queen."

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"A hat. She'll know exactly what it is."

"Regina and I aren't exactly the best of friends. I'm not sure she'll give it to me," Belle said.

"The future of the town depends on it."

* * *

Regina put the final dish from dinner in the dishwasher. She sighed. She was going to have to do some reading. She couldn't understand why Robin hadn't been able to wake Marian.

Before she could go find her books, she was once again interrupted by a visitor pounding loudly on her door.

"I'm coming! Have you ever heard of ringing the doorbell?" she asked as she flung the door open. She was surprised to see Will standing on the steps.

"You're one of Robin's men, right?" She asked.

"Was for a time. Guess I am again. Mostly known as The Knave from Wonderland, but name's Will Scarlett."

Regina gave half a nod. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Scarlett?"

"Will's fine," he said as he stepped inside. Regina watched as he walked in and sat down on her couch as if he owned the place.

"Will, then. Is there something you need? I have a lot to do tonight. I don't have time for frivolous chatter."

"No need to be so bloody rude," Will said. "The other men are still a bit afraid of you. Seeing 'at you're the Evil Queen and all. But someone had to come."

Regina sighed. Clearly she wasn't getting out of this visit, but she was going to do her best to speed it along.

"Spit it out. What do you want, Will?" She sat next to him.

"We need to know what ya did ta Robin."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why does everyone assume I did something to him?"

"Well, he was singing your praises one minute and the next he's ready to put an bloody arrow through anyone who dares say eh good word about ya."

Hurt flashed across Regina's face, but she quickly recovered.

"Well, I'm sure he has plenty of reason to dislike me. I'm surprised you're not all thrilled with the turnaround. I was under the impression I was only grudgingly welcome in the camp."

"Oh, 'at's true. The men all loved Marian and you personally hurt many of 'em back in the Enchanted Forest, but it's not just Robin's sudden dislike for you. He's just not himself. He's mean spirited. He yells at the men over the every little thing and is even yelling at Roland. I've never heard him raise his voice to Roland before."

"He's yelling at Roland?"

Will nodded. "Robin's always been easy going, even tempered, very fair, and now every little thing sets him off and he takes every opportunity to inflict insults."

Regina frowned. "He's angry?"

"Well, yes, he's angry at everything. Especially you. For killing Marian."

"Well, she's not really dead, now is she?" Regina snapped.

"Listen, Robin was good to me. I owe him. Just take back whatever you did to him. We don't even have to tell the men about it."

"I…I can't take it back. It's not that simple," she said, not liking how weak her voice sounded.

"What did you do?" Will asked again.

Regina glanced around the room, ensuring Henry was still upstairs. "A memory potion."

"A memory potion? Why the bloody 'ell d'ya give him that?" Will asked.

"Lower your voice." Regina hissed. "It was to forget me. I was the reason he couldn't wake Marian with the kiss…or so I thought...So I told him to forget me. But he wouldn't. So I helped."

Understanding flickered through Will's eyes. He looked up and met Regina's eyes taking in for the first time how utterly devastated she seemed. He bit back his snarky comment.

"Well, it didn't work. Marian is still frozen and Robin's a bloody nightmare. Give him his memories back."

"I'll have to work on an antidote."

"You gave him something you don't have an antidote for?"

Irritation appeared on Regina's face. "I didn't think I'd need one. This was supposed to give him his happiness with Marian."

"Well, good work with that, your majesty."

Regina ignored him. She was busy trying to work out why Robin was so angry. Had something else happened? A simple memory potion shouldn't change his personality. "I don't understand-" she started only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Seriously? Can I not have a moment of peace? I'll work on a solution, but you need to go now."

Will stood up, knowing he'd pushed the Queen far enough for one night. He didn't have a death wish. Although, he was heading back to face Robin so maybe he did.

Regina opened the door to find Belle. She shut the door again. Belle starred at the closed door and rang the bell again.

"Regina, please, I need to talk to you," Belle pleaded.

Regina opened the door again and shooed Will out as she allowed Belle to enter.

"Make it quick."

Belle didn't waste any time sliding inside the door as Regina opened it just enough for the petite girl to enter. She hesitated, but realized Regina wasn't going to offer her a seat.

"Rumple has a plan to defeat the Snow Queen."

"I'll bet he does," Regina said.

"But we don't have any time to waste. She's going to cast the spell of shattered sight. The whole town will be destroyed. We have to stop her."

"I'm sure you're not in any danger, dear. You said Rumple has a plan. If the imp cares about anyone but himself it's you. He'll make sure you're safe and with him."

"Well, yes, he did suggest leaving town, but-"

"See? Nothing to worry about." Regina went to open the door again. "Now I have-"

"But Regina, everyone else will die."

"Why is that my concern?" Regina asked.

"Because Rumple said you have the item that he needs to stop her. And if he doesn't stop her, everyone will die. Henry will die."

Regina sighed. She didn't really know much about the spell. She motioned Belle to the sofa. Belle immediately took her up on the offer and sat down. Regina sat rigidly across from her.

"Tell me about the spell."

Belle didn't hesitate to fill Regina in on all the details of what the spell would do and how it worked.

"How is she strong enough to cast this?" Regina asked.

"Rumple says the ribbons she gave Elsa and Emma unite their powers so she can draw on their magic."

Regina sighed. That made sense. "How do we kill her?"

"Why do you always go to murder?" Belle asked.

"Is there another way to break the spell?"

"Well, not that I know of, but if she doesn't cast it we won't have to break it."

"And how do you propose we prevent her from casting it without killing her? Reason with her? I don't think she's a pillar of stability."

"Rumple said you took an object of his that will allow him to trap her. If you just give it to me, Rumple can stop her."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"But Regina, lives depend on this. Surely you don't want the whole town to be destroyed. There must be a few people you care about besides Henry."

"I don't have the object and I wouldn't give it back to Rumple if I did. Do you know what that hat does, Belle?"

"Well, not exactly. I didn't have time to do any research. But Rumple says it will trap the Queen."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. It nearly trapped Emma."

Belle's eyes widened.

"How?"

"I also haven't had time to research, but if I've correctly identified the object, it's the sorcerer's hat. It sucks in magical beings. It's very dangerous to those of us with magic and your precious imp has already proved he can't be trusted with it."

Belle was silent. "Maybe he didn't know it would hurt Emma."

"He knew."

"But,"

"Belle, I'm not giving you the hat. But I will see if we can work out a plan to use it to trap the Snow Queen. But first, I need you to get more information on those ribbons. If they are tying Emma and Elsa to the Queen, I'm concerned about the effect on them if we tried to use the hat on the Snow Queen."

Belle nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can find out. But, Regina, I think you're wrong about Rumple. He has a good heart. It must be a misunderstanding."

Regina just stood and opened the door signaling to Belle that her time was up.

* * *

Regina stood inhaling the smell of the brewing coffee. She needed something soothing. The Charmings would be here any minute and she was pretty sure she'd used every last shred of patience she had already. They needed to discuss the Snow Queen. She needed that problem out of the way so she could focus on waking Marian.

The doorbell rang. Before Regina could make a move to answer it, she heard Henry racing down the stairs.

"I got it!"

Regina took a deep breath and headed toward the door where Henry was greeting Emma, Mary Margaret, and David with big hugs. Behind them stood Belle, Ruby, Will, Robin, and Elsa. She hadn't expected the tagalongs.

"You brought a posse," she deadpanned.

"Well, it's not like our army back in the Enchanted Forest, but we did try." David joked. Regina rolled her eyes as Henry ushered them in.

"Rumple wanted to come help, but I didn't think that would be a good idea," Belle said.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. You have more common sense than I anticipated."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret admonished.

They all took seats in Regina's sitting room.

"Henry, I made some tea and coffee. Why don't you take everyone's orders and bring out some drinks?" Henry nodded and began asking people what they wanted.

"Did you get the information about the ribbons?" Regina asked.

Belle nodded. "You were right. It's unclear whether they would be sucked into the hat, but their magic definitely would be and it's highly likely that they would be pulled in with the magic."

Regina nodded. "So the bracelets come off or we have to find another way to defeat the Ice Queen."

"I thought we were calling her the Snow Queen." Ruby questioned.

"Does it really matter?" Regina asked.

Ruby shrugged.

"She wants Emma and I. So I think we're immune to the spell. What if we go after her?" Elsa suggested.

"And do what? Melt her with your kind words?" Regina asked.

"What would you have them do, your majesty? Rip out her heart?" Robin asked.

Regina flinched, but refused to look at Robin instead pretending he hadn't spoken. Why did Mary Margaret let him come along anyway? She had enough to deal with without being reminded her heart was breaking.

"Did the imp have any idea how to remove the bracelets?" Regina asked.

"Well, he said they were powerful because of the sisterly bond between the three of them. Their love binds their magic together or something. I didn't really understand all the details. But he did seem to think it meant Emma and Elsa would be unable to hurt the Snow Queen."

"I've already tried cutting the stupid thing off and Elsa tried to take it off with magic, but nothing is working," Emma whined. "We thought if we could get the ribbons off then she wouldn't be able to cast the spell."

"Why hasn't she cast it already?" David asked.

"She said she had last minute preparations. She might be missing an ingredient or needs to put some other spell into effect first," Regina suggested. "But she won't wait long."

"Then maybe we should speed up this little pow wow?" Will suggested.

Emma was staring at the ribbon. "It's a love bond?" she asked Belle.

Belle nodded. "That's what Rumple said."

"If we can even trust him," Regina muttered.

"What breaks love?" Emma asked.

"Hate." Elsa answered immediately.

Emma looked at Regina.

"No." Regina said immediately.

"Regina, you know Elsa and I don't have enough anger to break the bond. But the Evil Queen does."

Regina frowned and looked away. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. Why couldn't anyone see that? She looked back up at Emma. Mary Margaret saw the moisture glistening in her eyes. She wanted to reach out and comfort Regina, but she knew she couldn't. Emma was right. They needed Regina's anger.

"I can't," Regina's voice trembled slightly.

But Emma wasn't going to give her a chance. "As soon as we defeat this stupid Snow Queen, I'm taking Henry and getting the hell out of here. You will never be his real mother and you're just a bad influence."

Hurt and pain flashed on Regina's face. Not enough. Emma needed anger, not hurt.

"I knew who Marian was, but I brought her back anyway because I don't care if you never get a happy ending. You don't deserve one. You stole my childhood from me and you deserve to be miserable. And you were right, I love watching how miserable it makes you to see Killian and I together when you can never be with Robin."

Regina snapped. Without even thinking, Regina had conjured a fireball and before she could stop herself she was throwing it at Emma.

"Regina, no!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he stepped back into the room just in time to see the fireball fly.

Emma grabbed Elsa's arm and put it with hers right in the line of Regina's fireball. The ribbons disappeared, and so did the fireball.

Regina gasped and stared at her hand in horror. She hadn't meant to do that. Suddenly she felt as though she was suffocating. She didn't look up from her hand, but she could feel everyone's eyes on her. What had she done?

"I told you she was evil," Robin's words cut through her. She couldn't breathe. She had to get out of here. She waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"It worked," Emma said holding up her ribbonless arm.

Mary Margaret frowned as understanding dawned on her. Emma had done it on purpose. "I hope it was worth it." She stood and went to the stairs to look for Regina.

"I'm sorry. But I had to set off her temper. We needed to get the ribbons off. We're running out of time," Emma tried to explain to the group.

"Well, whether that was the right approach or not, the ribbons are gone, so we should move forward with the plan. Someone without magic is going to have to trap the Snow Queen in the hat," Elsa said.

"I'll do it," David volunteered.

"But we're going to have to draw her out somehow. Maybe Emma and I could serve as bait?" Elsa suggested.

There were nods around the room and the group began discussing the details. Henry slipped away to follow Mary Margaret in her search for his mom.

* * *

Regina had locked herself in her bathroom. She was sitting on the floor shaking and staring at her hands. She'd come so far, but everyone had been right. She was a monster. She couldn't change. She'd never be good.

Mary Margaret knocked softly on the door.

"Regina? Regina, please open the door so we can talk."

"I'm done with the mother daughter bonding sessions, dear." Regina snapped. "You'd do well to stay away unless you enjoy running for your life."

"Regina, you're not the Evil Queen. I know you aren't going to hurt me."

"I do believe your daughter just proved the opposite."

"Regina, she was manipulating you. She needed your anger. And it worked. The ribbons are gone. We can stop the Snow Queen because of you."

"I'm so thrilled that my true nature could be of benefit to you heroes."

"Will you open the door? I don't want to have this conversation through a door."

"I don't think there's any need to continue this conversation. You've gotten what you needed from the Evil Queen. Be on your cheery way, Princess."

Henry walked into his mother's room to see Mary Margaret talking to a closed bathroom door.

"Mom, I know how to pick locks. Just open the door."

Regina paused at her son's voice. He'd seen her. She didn't want to face him after what she'd done.

"Henry, go back to Emma."

"No. I want to be with you," Henry stated. He began fumbling through Regina's jewelry box until he found a hairpin. He moved toward the door and Mary Margaret stepped aside to let him do his thing.

Finally. Silence. Maybe they had realized their efforts were futile and left her in peace. Then she heard a click and she nearly fell over as the door she'd been leaning against moved backwards as Henry opened it. Before she could react he had wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight hug.

"I love you, Mom."

Regina felt the tears pooling in her eyes again.

"You don't know me, Henry," she answered.

"Yes, I do. You're my mom. You love me and I love you. No one's mad at you. Emma wanted you to get mad at her. That's why she said all that stuff. So you'd flip out and use your magic on her."

Regina couldn't tell Henry she hadn't even been aware of what she was doing until it was too late. She couldn't let him know that she had that little control over her emotions. She sat in silence, but didn't move from his embrace.

"Regina, we could really use your help with the rest of the plan. No one is upset with you."

Regina smoothed Henry's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Henry. I'm okay now. Go on back downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

He looked up at her. "Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

He got up and started to head back downstairs.

"And Henry?"

He turned back.

"We're going to have a talk about picking locks when we've finished dealing with this spell."

He looked contrite and nodded before exiting.

Regina looked down at her hands. Snow waited.

"Regina?" she prodded gently.

"I'm scared, Snow," Regina muttered softly and then finally looked up to meet Snow's concerned gaze. "I didn't even know what I was doing. It just happened." She stared back down at her hands like they were ticking time bombs waiting to go off.

Mary Margaret sat down next to Regina. "You lost control. Emma knows how to push your buttons. Next time, don't listen to her. You're not evil. You did a lot of evil things in your past, but you are not evil. Don't ever believe that you are."

Regina didn't answer. Mary Margaret took her hand. "Now come on. We have a spell to break before it destroys our town."

* * *

Elsa filled Regina in on the plan. Regina avoided Emma and Robin completely, and avoided eye contact with the rest of her houseguests, but she listened to the plan and agreed to help.

Regina paused halfway through pulling on her pea coat. She felt his eyes on her. But it wasn't a pleasant feeling as it normally was. She glanced up to see him glaring at her.

"We should go. We're running out of time," Belle suggested.

"Henry, are you sure you're going to be okay watching Neal? Maybe I should see if Ashley can come over." Mary Margaret worried.

"The boys will be fine. Let's stop wasting time," David said and the group took off.

* * *

Elsa led the way. Now that she was aware of it, she could easily sense her aunt's magic. The group ventured farther into the woods.

Regina was following the group at a distance. She didn't want to talk to anyone so she was doing her best to separate from the group. Emma slowed down and fell in step with Regina. She reached out to touch Regina's arm, but Regina swatted her away.

"Don't touch me," Regina snapped.

"Regina, I just wanted-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know, but-"

Regina waved her hand and she appeared at the front of the group with Elsa. "Shall we lose those without magic now?"

Elsa looked a little surprised at Regina's sudden appearance, but she nodded. "Yes. I think this is close enough. I'd feel better if we could draw her out a little further."

"Then let's send them back a little and you can call to her from here. She'll come to your aide."

Elsa nodded again. Regina ordered Mary Margaret, David and the others back. Emma stepped forward to meet Elsa and Regina.

The others fanned out and hid in the woods.

"Everyone ready?" Emma asked.

"David, you remember the signal?" Regina asked.

"Yes, yes. I've got it."

"Let's go." Regina said.

"Ingrid!" Elsa called.

Regina raised her arms as if to throw a spell at Emma.

"Regina, no! You'll hurt Emma! Just give us back the ribbons and let us go! Please! Stop!" Elsa screamed loudly. "Ingrid! Ingrid! Please we need your help!" she cried.

Regina formed a fireball in her hand and prepared to throw it at Emma. Before any of them saw Ingrid, the fireball in Regina's hand turned to ice. Regina yelped and dropped the ice ball. She spun around, but as she did, Ingrid hit her with a spell that knocked her to the ground.

"Oh, Ingrid! Thank you! You arrived just in time." Elsa said. "Regina just went crazy attacking Emma and she burned the ribbons with her fire."

"But you're not safe from the spell without them," Ingrid said concern lacing her voice.

"But you don't really need to cast it, right? I mean we're here now." Elsa asked.

"But they'll never leave us alone. You saw what she just tried to do to Emma." Ingrid argued.

"But the others will be hurt as well. There's no way to stop the spell once you cast it," Elsa said.

"Besides killing you," Regina interjected as she began to push herself up from where she'd fallen.

"If you're going to be a nuisance, I'll finish the job now, Regina," Ingrid said.

Regina straightened up and stood tall trying to act unaffected. That spell had hurt.

The second David saw Regina stand he whistled. Regina, Emma, and Elsa all disappeared in clouds of smoke and David ran forward and set the hat facing Ingrid. Her eyes widened in fear as the hat began pulling her forward toward it. She was throwing magic at the hat, but it wasn't working. Some of her magic went wild, missing the hat and headed straight for David. Emma screamed from the trees where she was waiting, but Regina appeared in front of David knocking him out of the spell's range just in time and the spell hit a tree behind them.

The Snow Queen disappeared.

"You did it, David!" Mary Margaret ran to him. Regina had rolled away from where she'd landed on top of him in the dirt. She was breathing hard. There was a shooting pain in her wrist. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around David embracing him lovingly.

"You okay there, Regina?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, Ms. Swan." Regina said forcing herself to her feet. She wouldn't look weak in front of these fools. She was dizzy, and her wrist was definitely sprained if not broken, but she would not let them know. "Will one of you get that hat before Gold comes to retrieve it?" she snapped.

Ruby made a move to get it.

"No! Not you!" Regina screamed grabbing Ruby's wrist to stop her and immediately regretting it as pain once again shot through her arm.

Ruby turned to look at Regina like she was crazy. She started to say something, but stopped when she saw how the color had drained from Regina's face.

"You're magical…I don't know how it would affect you. David, you get it." Regina ordered.

Elsa moved toward Regina and Ruby backed away. "Where's the injury, Regina?" Elsa asked softly.

Regina met her eyes and held out her wrist. "I think it's sprained."

Elsa took Regina's wrist gently in her hand. "Broken." She waved her hand and an ice pack appeared. "Are you not able to heal it?"

"Healing spells have never been my specialty. And I'm a bit drained right now. I'll heal it later after I rest. Let's get out of the woods. I just want to see my son right now," Regina answered.

* * *

Will grabbed Regina's good arm as she stepped out of the car. "Do you have the antidote yet?"

"Antidote for what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The memory spell she put on Robin."

"It wasn't a memory spell. It was a potion." Regina said. "And no. When have I had a moment to work on an antidote?"

"He's getting worse. I thought he was going to start a fist fight with Hook."

"Why would he do that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because Hook told him to stop aiming his bow at the Queen."

"He was just trying to protect us." Mary Margaret defended.

"Not the Snow Queen."

Regina rolled her eyes. "As if a simple arrow would kill me. You already tried that didn't you, dear?" she said to Mary Margaret.

"Are you bringing up the execution again? I stopped it didn't, I?"

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "I'll work on it, Will."

* * *

Gold had felt the Snow Queen's magic disappear. But Belle had never returned with the hat. He was beginning to worry. If Regina had done anything to his Belle she would regret it.

The store bells jingled. Gold looked up and sighed in relief. "I was beginning to think something happened to you."

"We took care of the Snow Queen. You were right. The hat trapped her."

"Why didn't you bring it back to me? It's very dangerous, you shouldn't have tried using it on your own."

"I'm not made of porcelain. And I wasn't on my own."

"Oh?"

"There was a whole group of us. I was perfectly safe."

"Good." Gold moved toward Belle. "And the hat? Where is it?" He looked at her not seeing it in her hands.

"I don't have it. They didn't give it to me. Just used it on Ingrid. I believe David took it because Regina was nervous about having it around anyone with magic."

Gold smiled. That was good. It would be much easier to retrieve from Charming than Regina. He never was the brightest. Though they were both easy to manipulate, Regina was definitely a more worthy chess opponent. It should be easy enough to fool David into handing it over. He glanced at the clock. He didn't have a lot of time left though. He needed to get a move on. The Snow Queen was pretty powerful. Maybe her power would be enough and he wouldn't need to trap anyone else. That would simplify things.

* * *

Robin stepped out of David's truck grumbling. Roland raced toward him in excitement.

"Papa! We missed you!"

Robin glanced around. "Who's we? Is your mother awake?"

Roland's face dropped. "No. Monkey and me missed you." He held up the toy Regina had made him.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that filthy thing."

Tuck stepped in and took the monkey. "How about I take Monkey for a bath while you have dinner with your Papa?"

Roland nodded. "Okay. Then can we go get ice cream with R'gina?

"No. Absolutely not. Roland, go wash up for dinner." As soon as Roland ran off, Robin looked around at the men. "Why is my son so infatuated with the Evil Queen?"

"You were infatuated with her too until recently," Will said.

"I don't know what's come over you, Robin. You were her biggest defender," Little John said. "We didn't want to trust her, but you said she wasn't evil."

Will saw Robin's face turn red with anger. This was not going to help. "Has anyone checked on Marian? Maybe with the Snow Queen vanished, the spell will be lifted," he suggested.

Robin looked surprised at the thought. "Let's check."

They raced off to the tent Marian was in, but she was still on the bed frozen. Robin sat next to his wife and picked up her hand. The men slipped back out of the tent giving him his space.

"I'm so sorry, Marian. I don't know why I can't wake you. I've failed you. I'll go see the Dark One. Maybe he'll be able to help. I'm not going to leave you like this. I will bring you back."

* * *

Henry peaked into Regina's study. The light was still on. It was 2 a.m. and she'd promised she'd be up to tuck him in. He wasn't a little kid anymore so it wouldn't have been a big deal, except Regina always tucked him in. And he was worried about her. He stepped into the study. She was face down in a book.

"Mom." He lightly touched her shoulder. Startled, she jerked up. Some of the ink from the page was now marking her forehead. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He reached up and wiped the ink from her forehead. She blinked at him trying to orient herself. "You never came up to tuck me in."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Henry." Regina apologized and she moved to stand up. Henry put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I thought the Snow Queen was gone. Is it to help Elsa get home?"

Regina paused. No more lies. "It's not about Elsa. I'm trying to find out what went wrong with a potion I made and how to fix it."

"You made a potion? For who?"

Regina looked down not meeting her son's eyes. "Robin. So he could forget me and wake Marian. But something went wrong. He still couldn't wake her. And it seems to have done something to his personality as well. He's not himself."

"Like when Rumplestiltskin gave Snow the potion to forget Charming and she turned evil and tried to kill you?"

"What?" Regina didn't know anything about that.

"It's in the book." He went and brought the book from the table to Regina flipping it open to the story he was talking about as he walked. He set it down in front of her and she began reading; her frown deepening the more she read.

"What did I do? I didn't think this would happen. I've used memory potions before without this result."

"Maybe it's because you tried to make him forget his soulmate…and Snow tried to forget her true love…it's probably more complicated than forgetting your next door neighbor or something, right?" Henry said.

Regina smiled. "How did I end up with such an intelligent son? Must be from the dark side of your family tree." She winked at him. She turned somber again as she turned back to the book. "So Charming broke the spell with a kiss?"

Henry nodded.

Regina frowned. Then what could she do? "Well, then. We're back at square one. Marian's still frozen and Robin hates me and is generally just a miserable person. If only I'd had this much luck with Snow White, I wouldn't have needed a curse."

"Mom. You just need to make Robin fall in love with you again. Then you can kiss him and break the spell."

Regina smiled at Henry's simplistic and hopeful solution. If only real life was that simple.

"It's way past your bedtime. We can talk more in the morning."

"Are you going to bed too?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I'm clearly not accomplishing anything here," Regina said and stood up, careful not to use her broken wrist. Maybe she'd be able to heal it after she got some sleep. She'd managed to dull the pain a little with her magic, but that had been exhausting enough. She clearly wasn't up to a healing spell tonight.

* * *

Gold needed that hat. The prince may not be that intelligent, but he wasn't going to just hand it over. No. He'd need some leverage. But David didn't need anything. He had his true love, his long lost daughter, and a brand new baby. They were all healthy and from their point of view safe. Gold's lips curled up into a smile. Charming might not need anything, but he knew someone who did. Time to pay the thief a little visit.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:Thanks for continuing to read and thank you for the lovely reviews! It's nice to hear people are enjoying the story._

Gold appeared at Robin's camp early the next morning. He was surprised and relieved to find that Regina wasn't there and Marian was still frozen. He couldn't believe they'd thought trapping the Snow Queen would break the spell. It's not like they'd killed her. Her magic (and her body) was just trapped. Regina never was the best of students though; he wasn't surprised she didn't remember much about the hat.

The little boy was playing by the fire. Several of the merry men were cleaning dishes. And then Gold spotted his prey; Robin shooting arrows at a tree a few yards from the camp. He headed straight for the outlaw.

Robin turned in surprise at Gold's sudden appearance.

"I have a job for you, thief," Gold began. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Who said I need a job?"

"I believe your dear wife is still frozen, is she not?" Robin just stared at him. "If you're interested in a deal, I'm sure I could find something to help revive her."

"What kind of deal?" Robin asked.

"I need a little help retrieving an object of mine that was stolen."

"What is the object?"

* * *

Regina stood at the sink washing dishes and trying to ignore Snow's prattling. Would that girl never learn to mind her own business?

"Henry's right, Regina. Let's just go see him. Maybe now that the Snow Queen is gone all Marian needs is her heart," Snow tried.

"If she's still frozen putting her heart back in will only kill her," Regina snapped.

"Regina, please. He loves you even if he doesn't remember. Just let him see you. He'll fall in love again. It worked with David and I," Snow said. "In fact, you probably wouldn't even be here if it hadn't."

"Oh please. You think Gold would have let you get rid of me before I cast his precious little curse?"

"Can we just go?" Henry asked.

"Yes, we can," Snow said as she stood up from the kitchen chair she'd been resting in. Henry was pulling on his coat already.

Regina sighed. She was outnumbered. Her son was smart enlisting the help of Snow.

* * *

The camp was strangely quiet when they arrived. Regina didn't see Robin anywhere. Or anyone else for that matter.

"R'gina!" a small voice screamed and she felt Roland's weight crash into her as he threw his arms around her waist hugging her. She leaned over and softly kissed the top of his head. Tuck was ambling over toward them.

"Your majesties," he dipped his head to Regina and Mary Margaret.

"None of that Tuck. We're just Regina and Mary Margaret here. Or I suppose it's Mayor Nolan now?" Regina asked turning to Mary Margaret.

"Oh I don't…I mean, there hasn't really been an election…and I'm not really very good at city politics," Snow began stumbling.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Is Robin here?" she asked Tuck.

He shook his head. "He just left with Will. Shortly after the Dark One left."

"Gold was here?" Regina questioned.

Tuck nodded. "Spoke with Robin for quite a while. Then Robin asked Will to come with him. The others are out hunting, so I'm on Roland duty."

"Can you fix my mama now?" Roland asked looking up at Regina. Regina took a deep breath.

"I don't know. How about we go visit her and see?" Regina suggested. "You and Henry go on ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Henry took Roland's hand and Roland began tugging him toward his mother's tent. Regina turned back to Tuck.

"You don't know what Gold wanted?"

Tuck shook his head. Regina glanced at Mary Margaret. "Maybe you should go back and make sure the object is safe. I'll take Henry back later."

Mary Margaret nodded and left.

* * *

"Is the car there?" Will asked.

"Let's just call the house and see if anyone answers," Robin suggested.

"Oh, bloody good idea, mate." Will said and pulled out his cell phone quickly dialing. "No answer." He said after a minute.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Robin asked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What ever happened ta stayin' away from magical items?" Will asked.

"I can't leave Marian like this." Robin said definitively. He couldn't leave his wife frozen. He felt as though his heart was frozen too. He needed her back. He needed the dull cold feeling settling in his soul to go away.

Will nodded and they went up the stairs to the loft.

* * *

Roland and Henry were sitting next to Marian. Regina held her hand over Marian and shut her eyes. The spell was still there, strong as ever. How cold the Snow Queen's magic still be so strong when she was gone? Regina felt helpless. She didn't know what else to try. She'd let Robin and Roland both down. Mother was right. She was a disappointment.

"Why is she so cold, R'gina?" Roland asked.

Regina sighed. "The Snow Queen put a spell on your mama, remember? To make her really cold. How about we find another blanket for her? Do you know where one is?"

Roland nodded and Regina followed the young boy out of the tent.

* * *

"I thought you knew how to do this?" Robin said. Will fumbled with the lock.

"Almost there. It takes just the right touch." Will explained as the door swung open.

Robin hurried in and began searching for the item. He wasn't even worrying about the mess he was making. Will frowned. This was not the Robin he'd known in the forest. Will's eyes quickly landed on the object they were searching for. He loudly cleared his throat and when Robin looked up, Will nodded in the direction of the object. Robin snatched it up.

"Let's get out of here," he said rushing out and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Mary Margaret walked into the apartment and found her things thrown all over the room. Baby clothes on the floor. Magazines cluttered the sofa. Things were knocked over and scattered everywhere. She was too late. She looked at the empty spot on the table where the hat had been. Why had they left it unattended? She picked up the phone. She needed to warn Regina and Emma.

* * *

Robin didn't bother knocking; he just pushed the door to Gold's shop open and burst in. He slammed the item on the counter.

"Careful, you break it, the deal's off," Gold said.

"How do I wake Marian?" Robin asked.

"Well that's simple, dearie. All it takes is an act of true love."

"That didn't work! I already tried to wake her with a kiss!"

Gold hadn't expected that. He was surprised the outlaw had thought to try that. Regina must have suggested it. Maybe she was changing if she'd told him to try kissing Marian. Odd that it hadn't worked though.

"I didn't say a true love kiss. I said an act of true love. If the kiss didn't work, you must not truly love her," Gold taunted. "Which is not my fault. I gave you the answer. An act of true love. That's the only thing that will save her."

Robin leaned over the counter toward Gold, but Will grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Calm down 'ere, mate. Let's not forget who we're talking to. Roland is waiting for you. We need to get back to camp. We'll figure this out. Maybe you have to do something instead of just kissing her." He turned to Gold. "You said an act of true love?"

Gold nodded. "Yes, yes. An act of true love." He waved his hand indicating they should leave.

* * *

Robin entered the tent just as Regina was helping Roland pull the blanket up over Marian.

"Your mama is very lucky to have you taking care of her, Roland," Regina said encouragingly.

"She's going to get warmer, right?" Roland asked.

"Yes. We'll find a way to warm her up," Regina said.

Roland held his arms out to Regina. "Will you read me a story?"

Regina lifted the boy into her arms. "Of course. Do you think your mama would like to hear too?" Regina asked.

Robin felt a shot of warmth flow through his body as Regina settled Roland on her lap near Marian's side. Something felt very comfortable and "right" about the scene in front of him.

"Once upon a time," she began.

Robin shook himself. His son was sitting on the lap of the woman who had killed his wife. "It's time for dinner, Roland." He said sharply.

"Papa!" Roland squealed in excitement. "R'gina is here and she sayed mama is going to get better."

"Well, the Evil Queen lies."

Roland scrunched his face up, clearly ready to cry and turned to Regina.

"Did you lie to me?"

Regina pulled him closer and stroked his hair. "I don't know how we're going to wake your mama, but I promise I'm not going to stop trying until I find a way."

Henry who had been sitting silently letting his mom comfort Roland, stood up and walked straight toward Robin. He met his eyes and stared him down.

"She's not the Evil Queen. She's my mom. And your soulmate. You're supposed to love her not hurt her."

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed. "That's enough." She gave Roland a quick kiss on the top of his head and set him down. Standing, she put her hand on Henry's back guiding him to the door. She turned back to Robin. "I apologize. Henry shouldn't have said that. But, I was only trying to help. I-" she stopped as her voice broke. Henry turned back and took Roland's hand.

"Come on, Roland. Let's go find Tuck." Henry said pulling Roland out of the room.

Regina shut her eyes, and pushed down her emotions. She wasn't going to break down in front of him. She wasn't going to show her vulnerability. She opened them again and met Robin's gaze. "Robin, I know you only know me as the Evil Queen, but I do care about you and Roland and I am doing everything I can think of to bring Marian back to you."

Breaking eye contact, she stepped past him and out of the tent. She felt as though she was suffocating. Being so near to him and not being able to have him was torture. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was going to be okay. Because she was losing hope that it was going to be okay.

She was hurrying toward Henry when she felt her phone ringing. She reached into her jacket pocket. Mary Margaret. "Hello? Oh. No. He's back. I…I forgot about that. I'll see if I can get anything out of Will." She hung up. Great. Now she had to stay here and try to get information on Gold's plan.

"Henry?" Regina called. He came over immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She took a deep breath. "Henry, listen to me. This is not Robin's fault. It's my fault. I gave him the potion. I did this to him. You cannot yell at him like that. It's rude and I won't have you behaving that way."

"But mom, he was being rude to you," Henry argued.

"And I can fight my own battles. You are my son. I protect you. Not the other way around. Got it?"

"That's not fair. I love you too. I can protect you if I want to and you can't stop me."

Regina's lips turned up in a smile. Defiant and stubborn. Well, she couldn't really blame him for that. "Henry, I appreciate it that you want to take care of me, but I'm your mother and no matter how grown up you think you are, you will listen to me. No more acting out toward Robin, unless you want to lose your video game privileges. Understood?"

Henry nodded.

"Now, why don't you go have dinner with Roland and the men? I need to talk to Will for a minute before we go." Henry nodded again and ran off.

* * *

Will was busy cutting up vegetables for dinner. He didn't understand why they couldn't just eat at Granny's now that they lived in Storybrooke. His back was to Regina when she began speaking.

"Did you and Robin have anything to do with the little break in at Mary Margaret's?"

Will jumped and spun around to face her. "Bloody 'ell. What are you doing sneaking up like that?"

"The break-in?"

"I have no-"

"Oh, give it up. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Please tell me you didn't retrieve the hat and give it back to Gold."

Will looked away, "Would that have been a bad idea?"

Regina shut her eyes and willed herself to be patient. "Yes, Will. It was a very bad idea."

"He promised he would give Robin what he needed to wake Marian."

"And did he?" Regina asked.

"Well, not really," Will answered. "Just a lot of rubbish about true love being more than just true love's kiss."

Regina frowned. "More than true love's kiss," she pondered over the words. "Maybe if Roland tried to wake her! Why didn't I think of that?" She started to move to find Roland.

"I don't think that's what he meant. He kept saying it wasn't about a kiss. That it was an act of true love that was needed."

Regina thought about it. An act of true love. Hadn't Robin already done that in his attempt to save his wife? But then again, look at what they'd been doing while Marian was frozen. How loving and altruistic was that? Maybe Roland's kiss would count. She couldn't think what else would qualify. But if it didn't work, Roland would be devastated. Was it worth trying? Maybe if he didn't know what was happening. She could just suggest he kiss his mother goodnight.

"Regina?"

She turned to Will. "What?"

"I asked why it was a bad idea to give Gold the hat."

"Oh, right. The hat. I don't know what he's planning to use it for, but it can trap magic and the wielder. So it's very dangerous to any of us with magic. I need to get Henry home and figure out how to get the hat back from Gold. Just suggest to Roland that he kiss his mother goodnight tonight, alright? It can't hurt to try."

She turned to leave, but Will grabbed her arm. "And Robin?"

She shook him away. "Just try to keep him out of trouble. True love's kiss will break his curse. So if we can wake Marian he should be fine."

"You don't really believe she's his true love anymore, do you?" Will asked quietly.

"Of course she is. I have to-"

"His heart is still with you, even if he doesn't remember you. That's why the kiss didn't work on Marian, Regina. You know it's true."

"Well, you're just going to have to help him remember his love for her, because he hates me. He's certainly not going to be kissing me again."

"Why don't we help him remember you?" Will asked.

"Have you been talking to Henry? He needs to be with his family. Let's just focus on waking Marian and all this will fix itself." She turned and strode off to get Henry.

* * *

Gold wasn't surprised that he needed a little more magic for his plan. The question was who to target. Regina or Emma? Either one would be enough to tip the scale. But Belle and Henry wouldn't forgive him for that. And there was no way he wouldn't be discovered. But Elsa, Elsa no one would miss. She didn't even belong here. His lips quirked in an evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe we could ask Belle to get it back," Mary Margaret suggested she checked the water in the teapot on the stove yet again.

"It will whistle when it's ready, dear," Regina said obviously annoyed at Mary Margaret's fidgeting.

"That's not fair to Belle. She loves Gold. We shouldn't ask her to take sides," Emma said.

"Then what do we do?" Mary Margaret asked. "We can't just let him keep it. We have no idea what his plan is."

"Let's confront him," Emma said.

"Oh, lovely idea, Emma. Let's run right into the trap. That sounds like a solid plan," Regina said derisively.

"Play nice, love." Hook said to Regina before turning to Emma. "She's right though. Neither of you are strong enough to defeat Gold in a magical battle. Especially now that he has a weapon to remove you and your magic. What if we get the thief to steal it back?"

"No." Regina said immediately.

"But you said Gold didn't give Robin what he wanted anyway. He should be willing to help us out," David agreed.

"No. No one steals from Rumple and survives," Regina said and silence filled the room. She was right. They knew it.

"I thought you said Elsa was going to join us, love. Maybe she'll have some ideas." Hook said.

Emma frowned. "She should be here by now. Maybe I should go pick her up. It's probably not safe for her to be walking around."

Emma waved her hand to transport herself, but nothing happened. She sighed. "Regina, could you, you know," she gestured "me to Granny's?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd been practicing."

"I have! I've been a little busy." Emma defended. Regina waved her hand and Emma disappeared.

* * *

The second Emma arrived at Granny's she knew something was wrong. "Elsa?" She called.

"Emma!" Elsa cried.

Gold glared at the ice queen. "That was a bad idea, dearie." He admonished Elsa and quickly waved his hand freezing Emma before she could do anything. Elsa was already frozen in place. He reached back into his pocket and retrieved the hat. He carefully set it on the floor and turned it to face Elsa.

Emma was trying furiously to figuring out what spell he'd thrown at her so she could reverse it. She didn't have time for this. Damn Regina's advice she was just going to break through with force.

Gold turned the circular devise and the hat came out. Just as the yellow light started to fill the room and reach toward Elsa, Emma broke through the spell and threw herself between Elsa, shoving her out of the way. "Get help!" She ordered pushing the young queen as far as she could.

Emma tried to fight the hat, but it was too strong and pulled her in almost immediately. Elsa scrambled to the door and raced down the stairs before Gold could process what had happened. The queen quickly disappeared into the cover of the trees as she took the route through the forest to Mary Margaret's house.

* * *

"I already told you why that won't work," Regina said in exasperation. Her patience for these hopeful idiots was almost depleted. She just wanted to go home.

Before another idea could be proposed, there was a frantic knocking on the door.

Baby Neal started crying at the loud noise. Mary Margaret was already half way to the door with David right behind her. She paused and turned toward her son's crib.

"I'll get him," Henry offered and disappeared. He returned with the screaming baby as Elsa stepped inside.

"Elsa! Emma went looking for you! We were worried," Mary Margaret said stepping aside to let the young queen inside.

"She found me," Elsa said beginning to explain, but Hook cut her off.

"Then where is she?" He questioned, raising his voice to be heard above Neal's screams.

Regina moved to stand behind Henry, adjusting his arms and showing him how to hold Neal closer to him. "He'll feel safer if he is close to you. Now just bounce lightly," she instructed.

"She…I don't…" Elsa stammered not sure how to tell them.

Neal's cries quieted. Regina looked up at Elsa. "Tell us what happened."

Elsa met Regina's eyes. "He was trying to trap me in the hat when Emma arrived. She pushed me out of the way, but she was sucked in."

"Emma's gone?" Mary Margaret said with distress bleeding into her voice.

"I don't know how the hat works. We can save her right, Regina?" Elsa asked.

Regina didn't answer.

"Mom? You can save her, right?" Henry turned to face Regina who was still standing behind him. He was looking at her with hope-filled eyes.

"Please, Regina, you have to help," Mary Margaret begged.

"Yes, yes, of course, we'll bring back Ms. Swan," Regina said. "That woman never really goes away."

"How are you going to bring her back?" David asked.

Regina glared at him. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." David said.

"Don't worry your moral little head, dear. I'll get her back without any negative consequences for you. But I can't get her back without the hat. So we're back to that."

"I'll get the hat back. You get my daughter out of it," David said.

"Bring it to me, when you have it. Elsa, you'd best come with me in case Gold is still after you. Henry, maybe you should stay with your grandparents. You'll be safer away from magic."

"No. I'm not leaving you," Henry said handing Neal to Mary Margaret and taking Regina's hand.

Regina gave a curt nod to the room and with that Elsa, Regina, and Henry disappeared in smoke.

* * *

David stormed into Robin's camp. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Little John asked.

"The thief that's responsible for my daughter being trapped in a hat," David answered pushing past Little John and continuing to search the camp.

The men only made a half-hearted effort to stop him. He was their king after all. David moved through the camp looking in the various tents, finally finding Robin with Roland and Marian.

"David?" Robin asked.

"You're coming with me and we're going to fix what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"The hat. You're going to steal it back from Gold."

"No one steals from the Dark One and survives," Robin said. "At least not more than once."

"It's not stealing. It wasn't his to begin with. You stole it from my house. And besides, Marian is still frozen isn't she? He broke the deal."

Robin glanced at his frozen wife and sighed. "Roland, stay with your mother."

He stood and started to walk out with David. Roland lunged at Robin's leg wrapping his arms tightly around it and refusing to let go. Robin shook his leg a little.

"Roland, get off."

"No. I want you to survive," Roland said.

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"You said no one will survive," Roland said.

Robin shut his eyes in frustration. He hadn't been thinking about the boy listening in. He drug Roland out of the tent on his leg. "Roland, do as your told." He kicked his leg trying to shake the boy off. "John? A bit of help here."

Both Little John and Will rushed over. Little John pulled a screaming Roland off of Robin.

"I'll go with your father, Roland. I'll make sure he stays safe," Will promised. "And don't forget to give your mama a kiss goodnight," he continued as he started off with David and Robin. "A bloody mess this is," he muttered. "Do we even have a plan?"

* * *

Henry gripped Regina's hand tightly.

"Henry, you don't have to hold on anymore," Regina said trying to let go.

He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug instead. "I love you, mom."

Regina felt tears forming in her eyes. She was so tired and everything was such a mess. Marian was still frozen, she'd lost Robin, Emma was gone, and Gold was plotting something and stealing everyone's magic for whatever it was. Could things really get any worse?

"Did you forget to turn on the heat? It's cold in here," Henry whined.

Regina looked up and caught Elsa's eyes.

"Sorry. I'm a little upset," Elsa apologized. Regina waved her hand and a fire started crackling in the fireplace.

"Sit down and relax. We'll fix this. Are you hungry? I think I have some leftover chicken soup," Regina offered.

"It's all my fault," Elsa said.

"It's not your fault. You were there to help us save her the first time. Gold needs the

magic for whatever he's plotting and he always takes what he wants no matter the consequences," Regina said. "There was nothing you could have done."

Elsa looked slightly comforted by her words. "Will I ever stop feeling like everything I touch is ruined?"

Regina laughed humorlessly. "I'm the wrong person to ask," she said turning around and beginning to rummage through the refrigerator for the soup.

* * *

Will and Robin followed David to his truck. Robin was muttering under his breath the whole time. As David walked around to the driver's seat, Will pulled Robin aside.

"Look mate, you've gotten us into a right mess and now we need to fix it. Stop grumbling and do something. And whilest your at it stop lashing out at everyone who tries to help you. You're acting like you don't even have your heart."

Will paused as he thought about what he'd just said. Maybe for Robin losing Regina was like losing his heart. Maybe that's why he hadn't been able to wake Marian. Will had actually removed his heart when he lost Anastasia, but maybe if he'd kept it he still would have felt empty and bitter without her. Robin pulled Will from his thoughts.

"She's supposed to be the Savior. I don't understand why we're risking our lives for her. Can't she just save herself?" Robin replied. Will shook his head and climbed into the truck. Robin followed.

* * *

"Alright, Roland, are you ready to go read before bed?" Little John asked. Roland nodded hugging his stuffed monkey.

"I have to say goodnight to mama first," he said heading toward Marian's tent. Little John simply nodded and followed the boy.

Roland entered the tent and climbed onto the mattress where Marian lay. He wrapped his little arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry, mama. R'gina says we're going to make you warm again. And you'll feel all better. R'gina always makes papa and me safe. She'll take care of you too. Sleep good, mama," he said right before kissing Marian on the forehead.

* * *

Regina was spinning the spoon around her soup in the bowl as she thought. Something felt off. She couldn't place exactly what it was, but she just didn't feel right. It was an empty sort of feeling.

"Regina? Are you going to eat that or just keep pushing it around your bowl?"

Regina looked up. "Oh, I…" she glanced down at the still full bowl of soup. "I'm actually just not very hungry."

"It's going to be okay, mom. I know you can get Emma back," Henry encouraged. "And make things better for Robin too."

Regina forced a smile to her face. "Of course we'll get Emma back. Your grandpa probably already found a way to get the hat back from Gold. Now, how about some hot chocolate?"

Henry grinned. "That'd be great. Thanks, mom! Can I play some video games before bed?"

Regina sighed. Ever since she'd given him that stupid device it's all he wanted to do. Worst parenting decision she'd made. All because she'd wanted to compete with Emma. Turning back to Henry she nodded and stood to remove the dinner plates. Elsa followed suit and began helping Regina.

As soon as Henry had left the room, Elsa turned to Regina. "Do you have any idea how you're going to get Emma out of that hat?"

Regina shook her head. "Haven't a clue. Haven't figured out how to wake Marian or undo the potion I gave Robin either. Obviously, I was not meant to be a hero."

"How about we work together? I got out of the ern I was trapped in. All traps have a way out, right? We just have to figure out what it is. Maybe we can see if Belle has any ideas. She's the librarian, right?"

"Sadly, I think the only one who would know is Gold. And it's his plan we're trying to unravel so we can't very well go to him for information. Not that he would give it to us anyway. That imp never offers anything for free," Regina said.

"Can't we force his hand?"

"The only thing that matters to him besides power is Belle. And I can't use her for leverage again. I, I mean I could, but…"

"No. You're right. We won't use her for leverage. Maybe if she knew what happened she would be on our side though. Maybe she could help us," Elsa suggested.

"Belle and I…we have a complicated history. I don't think she's going to jump at the chance to help me."

"But she cares about Emma. I'll ask her. I should talk to her anyway. Maybe with all the reading she's done she knows something about my sister," Elsa said.

"Oh, yes. Your sister. You wanted me to help you find her. Do you have something of hers? I could make you a locator spell."

"I don't have anything. I had a necklace, but it was lost when Emma and I were trapped in my ice fortress."

"Well, maybe you're right, enlisting Belle couldn't hurt. She's quite good at research," Regina agreed.

"I'll go see her-"

Regina's hand flew to her shoulder as she let out a cry of pain cutting Elsa off.

"Regina? Are you okay? What happened?" Elsa asked in concern.

Regina shut her eyes willing the pain to disappear. She felt like she'd just been thrown through a glass window. She breathed heavily through the pain. Robin. She didn't know why she was feeling it, but it had to be Robin. David must have sent Robin for the hat despite her orders not to. She waved her hand and Elsa was left staring at the cloud of smoke that remained in Regina's place.

* * *

"Rumple! What are you doing?" Belle screamed as she came out to see what the commotion was and found the shop's glass window shattered. David was facing Gold holding his arms up in surrender and Will was staring out the window.

"Please, Gold, Henry is your grandson, we just need the hat back so he doesn't lose his mother," David reasoned.

"What's going on?" Belle asked moving toward Gold.

"The noble Robin Hood was just trying to steal from me and Charming here is sticking his noise where it doesn't belong," Gold sneered. "And I don't know what this jester is doing." He motioned to Will.

"I'm a knave, not a jester," Will said.

"You might consider changing professions. Knave is such an outdated title."

Will made a move toward Gold, who promptly froze him in place.

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed.

"Belle, just go back to the back room. This doesn't concern you." Gold said.

"I don't know. I think she deserves to know what kind of monster she's living with," David said.

"Don't think you're immune, Charming. You stay away from my wife," Gold threatened. "In fact, I think it's time that all of you said goodbye." He raised his hand to make them disappear, but before he could Regina appeared in front of David. She stalked toward Belle speaking as she moved.

"Don't think about it imp."

Gold spun on his heel to face her. "Are you planning to stop me, dearie?" he laughed. "I think we both know who has the upper hand here."

"I told you to leave Robin out of this. Where is he?" she spat at David.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I-"

"Where is he?" She hissed.

"He's outside," Will answered. Regina's head whipped toward the front of the shop. She took in the broken glass window and gasped. Before Gold realized her intention, she grabbed Belle and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

As Regina and Belle appeared outside the shop, Regina immediately took in the blood decorating Robin's body. She fell to her knees beside him. Her shoulders shook as she tried to contain her tears.

"Regina?" Belle asked. She stepped forward. "Regina," she said a little louder.

Regina blinked. Crying wouldn't help anything. There was a lot she couldn't fix right now, but she could fix this. She held her hands over Robin's shoulder and a purple glow appeared. The blood on Robin's shoulder disappeared and Robin blinked his eyes open. Regina felt relief flood through her. But it was short lived. Nearly simultaneously, the door to Gold's shop flew open and Gold stormed toward them. Robin, regaining consciousness, jerked up and away at the sight of Regina.

"Get away from me!" Robin shouted at Regina. Regina couldn't move. She felt herself start to shake. She couldn't keep doing this. She wasn't strong enough for this repeated rejection. She wasn't sure she could stand. But it didn't matter, because Gold was holding his hands out as he magically lifted her up by the throat until her feet were dangling just out of reach of the ground.

"Rumple!" Belle cried. Regina didn't even fight back, just hung limply in the air. "Put her down! You're strangling her."

"Regina should have learned her lesson about taking things that don't belong to her. No one takes you and gets away with it." Gold returned tightening the grip. Regina made a small choking sound, but still didn't move.

Belle put her hand on Gold's arm. "Please. She only wanted to help Robin."

"Well, it seems there are a lot of lessons our Queen never learned. Maybe you should have listened to your mother. Love is weakness, isn't that right, Regina?" Gold taunted.

Belle opened her mouth to plead again, when Will and David exited the shop. David was holding Gold's dagger. "I command you to let her go!" David said forcefully.

Gold chuckled. "What makes you think I care what you command? I don't answer to the prince."

Belle stared in confusion. "But the dagger."

At the mention Gold whipped around to see David, forgetting about Regina in the process. She fell to the ground her legs crumpling under her. She laid still in a heap on the pavement the panting noises the only sign that she was still alive.

"Where did you get that?" Gold asked as he approached David.

"Why isn't it working?" Belle asked.

"From Belle's nightstand," David answered. "Why isn't it working? I thought you had to obey whoever commanded the dagger. It worked for Zelena."

"Unless it isn't the real dagger," Will offered.

"Of course it's the real dagger. You're just not doing it right. You have to will it. You aren't strong enough to command the dagger." Gold said.

Belle was walking toward David. "It's not the real dagger? But you said…" her voice broke and trailed off. Could he really have lied to her like that? Manipulated her. While telling her he loved her and trusted her? She turned to look at Gold and immediately knew the answer. "You're going to let them all leave. And I'm going with them." Belle said assertively.

"Belle, please, let me explain," he pleaded.

"Do as I say and maybe after I've calmed down we can talk. Prove that you love me and let us go," she said.

Gold dropped his hands. "Go."

David and Will rushed to Regina helping her to her feet. She was still struggling to breath and leaned heavily on David as they guided her to the truck.

"Come on, Robin. You're coming as well." Belle informed the thief.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for continuing to read!_

When they arrived at Regina's mansion, David parked the car. "Alright. Everyone out. We need a new plan," he said.

"I'm not going in to her home again. Who knows what evil lurks in there?" Robin said.

Elsa flung open the door and was hurried toward the group. "What happened?"

David reached up to help Regina down and, much to her chagrin she nearly fell into his arms.

Will turned to Robin. "You're coming inside and you're going to shut your trap about it," he hissed.

"Things didn't go as planned. Gold caught us. Belle's with us though, so maybe she'll be able to help once we fill her in on what happened," David explained.

"I don't want Henry to see-" Regina breathed out hoarsely.

"He's asleep already. I told him you went to ask Mary Margaret's advice on something and would check on him when you returned," Elsa said.

Regina nodded.

* * *

Once inside the house, David helped Regina to the couch and Elsa went to get her some water.

"Someone needs to tell me what Rumple's really been doing," Belle said. "Did he really trap Emma? He said the first time was a misunderstanding, that he was only trying to help her."

Regina shut her eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"He was lying. The hat traps magic and whoever possesses that magic. Emma changed her mind and didn't go in, but the door opened and she, Elsa, and Regina all nearly got sucked in." David began. "But it's not dangerous to those of us without magic so I took it. But then the thief," he gestured at Robin, "stole it back for Gold and he used it to try to trap Elsa. Emma showed up at the wrong time and got trapped instead."

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Belle. "Which is why we need your help to get the hat back. So we can get Emma out of it," she said.

"He's not going to just hand it over to her, Regina. Not after she left with us," Will argued.

Elsa walked back in and put the glass of water in Regina's hand. Regina took a sip. Her head felt heavy. She just wanted to lie down.

"This is all a waste of time. We should be focusing on saving my wife who is still frozen. Not sitting around chatting with the Evil Queen," Robin said.

"Your wife wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for Emma," David said.

"Quite right. That one would have killed her," he pointed at Regina. "All the more reason to get the hell out of here," Robin said.

"Enough, mate." Will said. "_That_ one just saved your life after you got yourself thrown through a glass window."

Robin just frowned and sulked.

"David, why don't you take Will and Robin back to the forest now. I'm sure Roland is missing his father," Regina suggested.

David looked like he was about to argue – the prince didn't like being left out of the planning – but when he looked at Regina her eyes were begging him and he shut his mouth.

"You could get Mary Margaret on your way back. I'm sure she'd want to be here as well." Regina suggested, sweetening the deal. David nodded.

"Are you going to be alright? What if Gold comes after you?" David asked.

"Elsa? How are you with protection spells?" Regina asked.

"I think I can manage," she said holding out her arms. "Call when you get back and I'll take the spell down," she instructed Charming. He nodded and the men left. Regina turned to Belle. She hated groveling. She hated needing help. She shut her eyes. When she began speaking her voice was soft and low.

"I know that we're not friends, Belle," she began and opened her eyes. She was a queen; she wasn't going to cower. "But I don't know what to do. I don't know what Gold's plan is. I don't know how to get Emma out of the hat. I don't know how to unfreeze Marian. I don't know how to fix Robin. And I don't know how to find Elsa's sister. But Gold knows all those things. I need his knowledge."

"I don't know what he's planning, Regina. He's been lying to me," Belle said looking as though she might break into tears again. Elsa moved to sit next to her and put her arm around Belle comfortingly. "He didn't even give me his real dagger," she half sobbed.

"That's it!" Regina sat up, energized, although her hand was still absently rubbing her sore (and now bruising) neck.

"What's it?" Elsa asked.

"The dagger. We need the real dagger and then it doesn't matter what Gold wanted to do. He'll have to do what we want him to do."

Elsa grinned. "Genius!"

"Sounds like something the Evil Queen would suggest. Didn't you and your mother try that before? Zelena too, come to think of it." Belle said.

Regina's face fell. She pushed herself up off the sofa.

Elsa stretched her arm out and grabbed Regina's wrist. "Wait. She didn't mean it like that."

"I think she did. And she's right. I'm the Evil Queen. Even Robin knows that," Regina said.

"It doesn't matter how they see you. It only matters how you see you," Elsa encouraged. "Now sit down and help us think of a way to find the dagger."

Regina hesitated. She was tired of hearing how evil she was. She just wanted to be away from these people. But she did want to help Robin. No matter what he said she couldn't seem to stop loving him. Her heart was aching for him now. And besides that, she had Henry to think of. She promised she'd get Emma back. She wasn't about to break a promise to her son. She didn't really have a choice. These idiots would never be able to save Emma without her. She sighed and sat back down.

"Belle, don't you have any ideas?" Elsa asked in an attempt to move back to more productive conversation.

Belle frowned. She was furious with Rumple, but it felt like she was betraying him by plotting to get his dagger. She did love him. But he tricked her. He lied to her. Told her he trusted her. Had given her his dagger as proof that she was more important than his power. But it had all been a lie.

"I don't know. Can't you locate it with magic or something? How did Cora get it?" Belle asked.

"It doesn't matter how mother got it. We can't do that again. And I don't know how to locate it with magic," Regina snapped.

Regina's phone rang. She glanced down at the caller ID. "You'll need to take down your spell so we can let the Uncharmings back in," she muttered to Elsa.

"That's not very nice, Regina," Belle chastised.

Ignoring Belle, Regina rose to let the Charmings in as Elsa took down the spell with a wave of her hand. Regina held open the door, and waved them in in silence. She'd had enough of playing nice. Maybe she should just hole up in her vault. She could seal it with a blood lock and get a little peace and quiet.

"Regina had a great idea while you were out. We just need to get Gold's dagger and then we can make him help us fix everything," Elsa said.

David nodded. That seemed like a solid idea.

"But how are we going to get the dagger? We don't know where it's hidden," Mary Margaret questioned.

"There might be an object we can use to locate it," Belle said thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure where the object is."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"It's from Camelot. It's used to identify your enemy's weakness," Belle said.

Regina nodded slowly. She'd heard of it. She seemed to remember Maleficent telling her of a plan to steal it from Rumple once. But the plan had failed.

"But I don't know how we'll find it," Belle continued. "Rumple used to have it, but he traded it for me when I was kidnapped."

"Who kidnapped you?" Mary Margaret asked in concern.

"The dark witches. Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella." Belle said.

"Ursula? I thought she was gone." Regina said.

Belle shook her head. "I don't know where she is now, but she was definitely in the Enchanted Forest when they kidnapped me."

"Well, he didn't trade the item for you, dear." Regina said. "He must still have it."

"Yes, he did. I saw him. He gave it to them and then they let me go." Belle said. "That's when I knew I was right and there was good in him."

Regina scoffed. "Trust me, dear. He still has the item. He doesn't give away anything of value or bend to the will of others. He's the Dark One. He always gets what he wants."

"You're wrong. He chose me over the gauntlet."

"Like he chose you over the dagger?" Regina threw back.

Belle recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"Enough, Regina." Mary Margaret said and moved to comfort Belle. "Listen, it doesn't matter what happened. Rumple would have found a way to get the item back. Can you go back to the shop and see if you can find it?"

"Tell Gold that you're sorry you left. You were hurt and you just needed some time to process everything, but you still love him and believe in him." Elsa said. "He'll believe you and then you can search the shop and find the gauntlet and use it to find the dagger."

"I…he…I can't betray him like that." Belle stuttered.

"Then Emma's trapped and Gold's going to complete whatever this plan of his is. And while he might keep you safe, I highly doubt the rest of us will fare well." Regina said.

"Please, Belle. For Emma," Mary Margaret pleaded.

Belle's eyes were full of tears. This was too much. Yes, he'd betrayed her, but if she did this wasn't she just as bad? She was giving up on him. She'd promised never to give up on him. She'd married him because she believed in him. Loved him.

"Not so easy being a hero after all, is it bookworm?" Regina said.

Belle turned to face Regina. As much as she hated to admit it, Regina was right. Getting the dagger was the right thing to do. They had to save Emma. Emma was good. She'd been trying to save Elsa. She didn't deserve to be trapped in some hat. And heaven knows Rumple didn't need any more power than he already had. It was already too much. The lure too dangerous.

"Alright. I'll do it." Belle said standing up.

"You don't think Gold will see through the act? He wouldn't hurt her would he?" Mary Margaret questioned.

Regina took a deep breath. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep for a week. She flicked her wrist and a bracelet appeared. She waved her hand over it and it glowed purple before returning to its normal silver. She held it out to Belle.

"Wear this. It has a protection spell on it. He won't be able to use magic to hurt you while you're wearing it."

Belle took it, meeting Regina's eyes. "Thank you," she said and with that she left.

Regina began rubbing her neck again as the door shut. "Now, can we end this little party?"

"There's still the matter of Robin," David broached the topic. "He's not himself Regina. You have to do something. He's getting worse every day. Nastier and meaner. Darker."

"There's nothing I can do. I can't wake Marian and I can't reverse the stupid spell, alright? Don't you think if I could do something I would have?"

"But true love's kiss should break the spell, right? So just kiss him." Elsa said.

"He. Hates. Me. His true love is frozen."

"Maybe if you tried to talk to him. Or if someone else did. We could explain what happened." Elsa suggested.

"It's not going to work." Regina said.

"Couldn't you at least try?" Mary Margaret said. "It never hurts to try."

Regina used every ounce of restraint not to burst out in laughter. Never hurt to try. Right. That's what Regina had been doing. Time and again. Everytime she put herself out there and tried she got knocked back down. And it did hurt. It hurt a lot. But of course, the beloved princess had never been knocked down by those who claimed to love her. Snow's mother adored her. The king adored her. The kingdom adored her. David adored her. Regina sighed internally. She'd been knocked down before. What was one more rejection?

"If I agree to speak with him in the morning will you leave my house so I can get some sleep?" Regina asked.

Mary Margaret broke out in a huge grin. "Yes!"

"Fine. Goodnight. I trust you can see yourselves out," and with that Regina stood and turned her back to her guests heading straight up the stairs to bed. She'd be lucky if she made it all the way to the bed before collapsing. She was thoroughly exhausted. And sore.

* * *

Rumple sensed the magic before he heard Belle.

"Did they send you back here to retrieve the hat?"

Belle jumped as Rumple stepped into the doorway leading from his back room.

"Rumple. No. I'm not going to take the hat. I just. I'm afraid. I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Regina did something to you."

Belle frowned and then realized he was talking about the bracelet. "Oh, no." She lifted her wrist. "A protection spell. Snow was worried that you'd be angry with me for leaving with them."

Rumple nodded. "I wouldn't hurt you, Belle. I would never hurt you."

"I know. But it made Snow feel better."

"I wasn't sure you'd return." Rumple said softly.

"No. I wasn't sure either." Belle answered. The heavy silence filled the room. "I'm tired. Let's just go to bed. We can talk in the morning."

* * *

Regina stood in the middle of her closet just staring. She had no idea what to wear. Nothing seemed appropriate. When had she become this person? Worrying about what she was wearing. Nervous over talking to someone. Well, not just someone. Robin. She wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten herself into this mess. She was drawn from her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Mom!" Henry called. "Mom! Grandma wants to know why you're still at home."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Tell her I make my own schedule. I'll go when I'm ready so she can stop her incessant meddling." Tired of searching for something to wear, Regina waved her wrist in the air. A grey turtleneck and black slacks replaced her nightgown. She stepped out of the closet and gave herself a quick once over in the mirror. Yes, the turtleneck hid the bruising on her neck nicely. She'd have to deal with healing that later. Before Henry saw. She picked up a pair of earrings and began putting them in as she headed out of her room.

* * *

Robin woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well, it seemed he never woke up on the right side anymore. He couldn't shake this dark, angry feeling he had. He felt as though someone had sucked all the warmth out of his heart. He couldn't quite explain the feeling. Maybe he just missed Marian. But then why hadn't his kiss woken her?

"Papa, can we go see Regina today? Or maybe she could come here and visit mama and read us another story!" Roland said getting more excited by the minute.

"No. I want you to stay away from that evil woman. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Roland. She's dangerous. She hurt your mama."

Roland's lips turned into a pout. "No, she didn't. You lie. You said lying was bad."

Robin opened his mouth to yell at his son, but was interrupted.

"Robin! Robin!" Will's voice called. He appeared in front of Robin's tent. "You have a visitor. I'll take Roland out berry picking. Come along, mate." Will held his hand out to Roland who grabbed it excitedly.

"I love picking berries. Can we pick some flowers to bring to mama too?"

"Of course. That's a very nice idea." Will agreed as they stepped out of the tent.

"And some for R'gina too, okay?" Roland asked.

Will nodded and put his finger to his lips hoping Robin hadn't heard that one. "Let's keep that one a secret, eh lad?"

Roland nodded solemnly. Robin stepped out of his tent as Roland and Will headed down the hill. Who could possibly be here to see him at this hour? Maybe the prince or princess had some news.

Regina took a deep breath as Robin stepped out of his tent. He was in a mood. This was never going to work. But she did promise Mary Margaret. And honestly, if there was a chance to bring Robin back, she'd risk his wrath to do it. It was killing her seeing him so unhappy and angry all the time.

"Robin," she said calling his attention. "May I have a word?"

His head snapped toward her. He took in the dark colors she was wearing, but she had a beautiful blue scarf around her neck. The color was so good on her. He shook his head. Why would he think such a thing?

"Please. I just need to talk with you for a moment," she held up her hands in mock surrender. "No tricks. I just want to talk."

He stepped toward her closing the gap between them so they didn't have to shout across the camp at each other. "Talk." He folded his arms across his chest and stared her down.

She swallowed and rubbed her hands together. Was she shaking? Was the evil queen shaking? Robin frowned. Before he could really decide, she pulled herself together and began speaking.

"I owe you an apology. I know you don't remember me and that's my fault. I-"

"I remember you. You're the evil bitch who killed my wife and ruined my life." Robin interrupted.

Regina flinched at his words. She felt as though she'd been punched. She couldn't breathe. But no. He was right. She did do that. _You didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his._ Tink's words played in her mind. She took a deep breath and continued. "I gave you a memory potion so you'd forget me."

"I just told you, I didn't forget you. I know exactly who you are." Robin argued.

"But that's not who I…I mean, here in Storybrooke…I'm just Regina. Mayor Mills…well former mayor I suppose…" she trailed off. She could feel the tears building. Get it together, Regina, she thought. "I'm doing a horrible job explaining. We…well, we were…seeing…each other. We were happy, and then Emma brought Marian back from the past and the Snow Queen froze her and…and you couldn't wake her."

"I'm well aware. I don't need you pointing out my failures." Robin huffed.

"No, I wasn't. I mean…" When did you forget how to speak, Regina? She thought to herself. She felt like she was back in her childhood home listening to mother reprimand her for whatever her latest failure was. "I gave you the potion so you could forget what we had and save Marian. So she was the only true love you knew."

"She is my only true love. The idea that I could ever love someone like you…you're not only evil, you're also delusional. Now get out of my camp and don't come back. And stay away from my son. Do you understand? Or I will take you down myself. I never miss."

Regina bit her lip. She had to try. If there was even a chance, she had to try, right? Before she could talk herself out of it, she reached forward and grabbed Robin's shirt, pulling him to her and kissing him with all the love she felt.

He immediately jerked away. "Get away from me, you witch!" He yelled loudly as he forcefully shoved her back.

The shove was hard and caught Regina off guard. She stumbled back, her foot catching on a log causing her to fall back landing hard on her rear. Robin's angry shouting had caused the camp to go quiet and the men were now staring at them. Robin started to continue his ranting, but John cut him off.

"Regina!" John called as he ambled toward her and held out his hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

The tears were visible in her eyes, but she was holding them back. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. In front of the whole camp. She was shaking with the effort to hold back her tears. She had to get out of here. Fast. She waved her arm and disappeared leaving only a cloud of purple smoke in her place.


	8. Chapter 8

She landed on her bed and immediately went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, but she wasn't going to let her son hear her fall apart. She slid down the bathroom wall and sat on the floor shaking and crying.

* * *

Belle jumped into action the minute she heard the door close behind Rumple. He'd gone to find the pirate. Said he was supposed to be taking care of something for him. She had to find that gauntlet. She immediately began searching through the shop. Where would the gauntlet be? Maybe Regina was wrong. Maybe she'd been right about Rumple and he had traded it for her. She'd almost given up the search when she saw it. Sitting half hidden behind a birdcage on a top shelf. She quickly pulled out a ladder and climbed up to retrieve it.

She pushed back her emotions as she held the gauntlet. Step one completed. Now she just needed to find the dagger.

* * *

"Can we take the flowers to Regina? Please, Will?" Roland pleaded.

"You need to stay here with your papa. And remember it's our secret that we picked flowers for Regina. You can't tell your papa."

"Why is papa mad at Regina?"

"Your papa forgot some things and it's making him grumpy," Will answered. "Don't worry. We'll help your papa get back to himself. But until then, we can't talk about Regina okay?"

Roland nodded. "I miss Regina."

"I know," Will said ruffling Roland's hair.

"She reads me stories when I'm sad. Do you think she's sad 'cause papa's mad at her?"

"Are you sad, Roland?"

Roland nodded. "I'm sad 'cause Papa yelled at me."

"Regina's probably sad too." Will acknowledged.

"Will you take her the flowers to cheer her up?" Roland asked.

Will smiled. "Yes, I will take her majesty your flowers."

Roland grinned.

* * *

The doorbell to Regina's mansion sounded loudly in the quiet house.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. He could hear the shower water still running. She'd been in the shower a long time. The doorbell rang again. He sighed and ran down the stairs to answer it.

Will stood outside with a handful of wilting flowers in his hand. Henry frowned.

"Is your mum around?" Will asked.

"She's in the shower." Henry answered. Will nodded. She was hiding. John had told him how her visit had ended. She was likely licking her wounds. He held out the flowers.

"Would you mind passing these on to her when she comes down? Roland picked them for her. Thought it might brighten her spirits."

Henry nodded and took the flowers. "Did something happen? I didn't even hear mom come home. Just heard the shower all of a sudden."

"Oh, she just came by the camp this morning. Probably got some dirt on her or something and wanted to clean up. You know how prissy women can be. I best get back now." Will said and hurried back down the stairs before Henry could ask any more questions.

* * *

The shower had stopped, but Regina still hadn't come down. He'd knocked on her door at noon to see if she was coming down for lunch. She'd called out that she had a headache and could he manage a sandwich on his own. Maybe he should have told her about the flowers. It was almost dinner and she still hadn't left her room. He was getting worried. Something must have happened. Will had been in an awful hurry to leave the second Henry started asking questions. Mary Margaret had called several times, but Regina wasn't answering the phone so Henry was left to make excuses about Regina having a headache and taking a nap and such. Elsa had gone out before lunch; she was still searching for her sister, so he was left alone to worry about his mom. Normally, he'd call Emma, but she was gone too. He felt completely alone.

* * *

Regina rolled over on the bed. Her eyes were burning from crying. She was sure she looked a mess. It was dinnertime. She needed to check on Henry. She was failing him too. Emma was trapped in a hat and instead of getting her out, or even comforting Henry, Regina was lying in bed moping. She really was selfish. That stupid fairy was right.

* * *

The silly pirate had tried to hide, but Rumple simply used his heart to call him back. After packing up a suitcase for Belle which he made Hook load into his car (along with several other suitcases with his things) Rumple was now ready for the last step in his plan. He'd spent the day preparing; Storybrooke had been oddly quiet today. No one had come to bother him or interrupt his plans. He was suspicious after how persistent Charming had been yesterday, but it didn't matter what they were planning. He was about to complete his plan and then nothing they did would matter.

Rumple followed Hook up the stairs into the clock tower. He was so close. Now they just had to wait for the stars to align.

* * *

Elsa had been walking around town aimlessly hoping to stumble upon something that would lead her to Anna when she caught sight of Gold and the pirate heading into the clock tower. That was suspicious. What could they possibly be doing in the clock tower this late? It was nearly dark.

She headed into the building and started up the stairs.

* * *

Gold held Hook's heart in one hand as he set the hat down and gave it a little spin. The stars on the hat projected outward and lined up with the stars in the sky.

"Time to finally end this duel to the death, old friend." Gold said as he tightened his grip on Hook's heart.

"No!" Elsa cried as she rushed to the staircase. She started to throw her arms out to cast a spell, but Gold was faster. He froze her in place.

"Ah, did you think you could out magic me, popsicle princess?" Gold spat at her. "It's too late, dearie. No one can stop me now. I have everything I need and soon I'll have everything I want."

"I don't think so." Belle's voice rang out as she stepped into the room standing next to Elsa.

"Belle! What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you."

"I'm doing this for us. So we can finally be happy. Don't worry, love. I have it all planned. I just have to get rid of this-"

"Stop." Belle said forcefully and held the dagger out in front of her. "Stop squeezing and put his heart back."

"Belle, what are you doing?"

"Now."

Gold thrust the heart back into Hook's chest and Hook gasped and hunched over in pain.

"Hook, take the hat and bring it to me." Belle instructed. Hook complied, but he was still panting slightly as he made his way down the steps to Belle. Belle took the hat in her other hand. "Now take us all to Regina's."

"Love, I,"

"I command it." Belle said and with a wave of Gold's hand they disappeared in a cloud of red.

* * *

"You should have just taken us inside." Elsa said as she rang the bell again.

"How was I to know whether she had a spell in place to block it or not." Gold complained.

The door opened in a crack and Henry peered out. "Elsa? Belle? Is everything-"

"Where's your mother? I brought her what she wanted." Belle hissed.

"Belle, I know you're hurt, but it's not Henry's fault." Elsa said softly.

Belle sighed. "I'm sorry, Henry. May we please come in? I need to speak with Regina."

Henry nodded and stepped back allowing them all inside. "She has a headache. She hasn't been out all day…" Henry trailed off.

"Why don't you go try again, Henry? I think she'll come down for this." Elsa said. Henry nodded and went to retrieve Regina while Elsa, Belle, Gold, and Hook made themselves comfortable.

* * *

Henry knocked gently on Regina's door. He didn't see any light coming from the room. Maybe she really did have a headache.

"Mom?"

"Henry, I'm really not feeling well. Please send whoever it is home. I don't feel well enough for company." Regina answered immediately having heard the doorbell ring multiple times.

Henry turned the knob on the door.

Regina jerked and covered her eyes as the light invaded her room. Henry stepped inside and moved toward the bed.

"Mom, I-"

Regina turned away from Henry. "Henry, please. Send them home."

Henry continued his approach and sat down on the bed next to Regina. "Mom, I need you to come downstairs." His voice shook slightly as he made the request.

It was enough. Regina could hear the pain and fear in Henry's voice. She turned to face him.

"What's wrong, Henry?"

Henry tried not to react to the puffy red face that greeted him when he looked at Regina. She blinked her eyes. This was not a headache. Something happened. Henry threw his arms around her. "I love you, mom."

Regina was surprised, but quickly returned his embrace. She was failing him. He was upset. She was supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." She kissed him on the forehead. "What's wrong? I'll take care of it. We'll fix it whatever it is."

Henry pulled back. "Belle is downstairs. She wants to see you. She said she got what you wanted. Mr. Gold, Hook, and Elsa are with her."

"Mr. Gold?" Regina jumped out of bed. She must look a mess, but she didn't have time for that now. Rumple was dangerous. She needed to get down there. She was hurrying down the stairs when she realized Henry was following her. She turned back. "You stay up here."

"What? No. I'm coming with you."

"Henry, I don't know if it's safe. I need to know you are safe. Stay up here. Please don't argue with me on this." Regina met his eyes.

Henry sighed. "I'll wait at the top of the stairs, but if I think you need help I'm coming down."

Regina couldn't help but feel a small smile creep out. Her little prince. "Stay here, until I call for you." She kissed him again on his head before hurrying down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise, dearie?" Gold taunted as he noticed Regina enter the room before the others.

Elsa and Hook turned to look at Regina. Her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes were red and puffy. Even while camping in the jungle looking for Henry Regina had taken better care of herself.

Regina looked toward Belle who was holding the dagger.

"Maybe you should be more concerned with the trouble sitting next to you." Regina shot back. Her voice sounded hoarse and throaty from the crying.

"Regina, are you alright? Did something happen?" Elsa asked.

"Do you have the hat?" Regina asked ignoring the question.

Belle held up the hat, but pulled it back the second Regina reached for it.

"I want to know what your plan is. I don't trust you anymore than I trust him." Belle said.

Regina sighed. She didn't have the energy for this. "I don't have a plan, Belle. I told you that. I have no idea what to do. My plan is to make Rumple help us."

Rumple laughed. "And that my dear is why you are so painfully easy to manipulate."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Gold. "Shut up."

"Ah ah. Play nice, dearie. You need me." Gold responded.

"Can we get them out or not, crocodile?" Hook asked. Gold showed no intention of answering. "Belle, make him answer."

"Can we get them out?" Belle asked again.

"You and the pirate certainly can't." He answered.

"But Regina and Elsa could?" Belle asked.

"Possibly."

"What do we have to do?" Regina asked.

"The hat is a vacuum. It will need to be neutralized and then the captives will be free to leave." Gold said.

"I don't understand." Elsa began. "How would we neutralize it?"

"It works as a magnet for magic. You have to turn the magnet off." Gold answered.

"How?" Elsa questioned.

"How do you neutralize anything?" Gold asked.

"With an opposite reaction." Elsa answered. "North to south. Fire and ice."

"Light and dark" Regina finished.

"You always did get the answer eventually," Gold taunted.

"But once we activate the hat, it sucks all magic. How do you neutralize it with magic when it's capturing the magic?" Hook asked.

"The magic has to be applied before the hat is opened. So it's already being neutralized when it opens?" Regina suggested, raising her eyebrow questioningly at Gold.

Gold nodded. "Granted, this is all theoretical. No one has ever tried it before."

"Is it safe?" Elsa questioned.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have a choice if we're going to free Emma. But if we neutralize it, it will allow all the trapped magic users to escape, not just Emma, correct?" Regina said turning to Gold.

"Now you're catching on."

"We'll just have to hope Emma gets out quickly before we release too many of the others." Elsa said.

"Henry!" Regina called.

Henry immediately came running down the stairs. "You have the hat! Are you going to get Emma out now?"

"Yes." Regina nodded. "But first I'm sending you to your grandparents. You stay with them until Emma or I come and get you. Do you understand?"

"Why can't I stay here with you?" Henry asked. "Is this dangerous?"

"No. It's just going to require a lot of magic and Elsa and I are just going to need some space to do this. We need to know that everyone is out of the way so the magic doesn't accidentally hurt someone, okay?"

"So Hook and Belle are going too?" Henry asked.

"No. We need Belle to make sure Mr. Gold cooperates. And Hook can take care of himself. But I need to know that you are safe so I can concentrate." Regina said.

"You promise you'll be okay?" Henry asked.

Regina turned all her attention to Henry and looked into his eyes. "I promised you that I would get Emma back. You're not losing a mom today. I promise." Regina said.

Henry nodded and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, mom."

Regina nodded. "Now I'm sending you to Mary Margaret. Help out with Neal and don't cause trouble." She gave him one more tight hug and then she was simply hugging the air. She looked at the empty space in front of her and felt more alone than ever.

Elsa gently touched Regina's shoulder and Regina stood. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road."

"What do I do?" Elsa asked.

Regina turned to Rumple. "So we throw the magic at the hat, equal parts light and dark, and Hook opens the hat. Then Emma will be able to get out?"

"They'll all be able to get out, dearie."

"And I don't suppose you'll be providing any magic?" Regina asked.

"I think you're dark enough to handle it, dearie. Don't you?" Gold said.

Regina's hand shook. She turned to Belle. "Elsa and I are going to be distracted, you're going to have to make him take care of any magic users who escape that might want to hurt us."

Belle nodded. Regina turned to Elsa. "Just focus on your sister and your love for her and funnel your magic at the hat." Regina instructed. "Hook? You know what to do?"

"Yes, love. You'll let me know when?" He asked. Regina nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Elsa. Now." Regina held out her arms and purple light flowed from her to the hat. Elsa followed suit and a bright white light radiated from her hands to the hat. Regina watched as their magic combined in the hat. "Now, Captain." Hook reached in and spun the hat and the hat appeared, but the yellow light that normally flowed out of it was missing. Regina and Elsa were both staring hard at the hat. It began to shake.

Suddenly the Blue Fairy materialized in front of them, followed quickly by Tinkerbelle and several other fairies. Blue immediately realized what was happening.

Elsa's hands were shaking violently. She swayed on her feet.

"Careful there. Lose the balance and you'll all be sucked back in." Gold taunted.

"Shut up." Belle said angrily.

Bo Peep came out next.

Elsa's eyes fluttered. Blue pushed Elsa out of the way and let the magic flow from her wand toward Regina's magic in Elsa's place. Hook stepped in and caught Elsa as she collapsed in his arms.

Regina stumbled back as the momentary loss of Elsa's magic caused the hat to pull on hers. She focused and steadied herself as her magic mixed with Blue's. The Snow Queen appeared.

"Bringing out the villains there, are we Regina?" Gold taunted again.

"Come on, Emma." Hook pleaded.

Regina was beginning to sweat with the effort. She wasn't sure how much longer she could sustain this flow of magic. "Damn it, Swan, get out here already," she muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ingrid raise her arms toward her, but Regina kept her focus on the hat.

"Don't!" Elsa said. "She's trying to save Emma. You want Emma back, right?" She pleaded with her aunt.

"Rumple. Keep Regina safe." Belle instructed. Gold immediately responded with a spell binding the Snow Queen's hands. She spun around to face Gold just as Emma emerged from the hat.

Regina looked up and met Blue's eyes. "Hook," Regina panted, "Get ready to close it. As soon as we let go." Hook bent down near the hat. "Now." Blue and Regina simultaneously dropped their magic and Hook snatched up the hat safely closing it.

Regina fell to her knees, exhausted. She leaned back against the wall and looked at the room which was now filled with people. Tinkerbelle hurried to her side.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Tink asked.

"Bo Peep's staff…" Regina trailed off resting her head against the wall and shutting her eyes.

"The staff?" Tink asked, but Blue had understood and with a wave of her wand, the staff was in her hands instead of Bo Peep's.

"Go home and stay out of trouble," the fairy advised Bo Peep who frowned deeply, but left.

Ingrid was fighting the bindings that Rumple had placed on her. She narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over. You will pay for what you did to me," she said and disappeared.

"Regina, where's Henry?" Emma said fearfully.

Regina opened her eyes. "With your parents. You should go make sure he's safe from Ingrid. Keep him with you."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Regina." And with that she quickly left.

"This isn't a hotel. You can all go now." Regina said in an aggravated tone.

"I thought you had other things you needed Rumple for." Belle said. "Or are you done using him?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I don't like your tone, dear. I don't believe I've been the one doing the using for 30 some years. He owes me, so don't act like I'm some evil villain taking advantage of poor Rumplestiltskin."

"Isn't that exactly what you are? Elsa was the light magic. Yours was the dark. I think your true colors just came through loud and clear." Belle answered.

Regina sighed. She was too tired for this. She felt light headed. She needed to sleep. "Marian and Robin are going to have to wait. I've had enough of this hero business for one day. If you want to return his dagger and let him go back to his evil ways, trapping innocent fairies-"

"They're hardly innocent, dearie. I would think you would know that." Gold interrupted.

"-be my guest." Regina continued. "I'm going to sleep. So you all can leave now."

The fairies began filing out with the exception of Tinkerbell who stayed by Regina's side.

"What about the Snow Queen?" Elsa questioned.

"We'll have to track her down tomorrow. I think it's pretty clear that neither you nor I have the strength to take her on today." Regina answered.

"Belle, please, we still need Rumple. Regina and I can keep the dagger if you don't want to."

Belle frowned. She didn't want the dagger. She didn't like it or the power it gave her. She handed it to Elsa and turned to Rumple. "You and I need to go home and talk."

She led him toward the door.

Hook stood up, "Do your majesties need my assistance or may I take leave to find Emma?"

"Go find your girlfriend." Regina said bracing herself against the wall and using it to stand. Tinkerbell instantly put her arm under Regina's to provide support.

"I'm going to stay with the two of you." Tink stated. "You both look like you're ready to collapse. To bed with you. I'll bring you some tea and dinner."

Regina didn't argue, she just used the staircase bannister as a crutch as she pulled herself up the stairs and towards her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin stared at Roland curled up next to Marian. He knew he should feel something, but he didn't. He felt emptiness. Loss. Marian was lost to him in her frozen state, but at least she wasn't dead. And he had Roland.

John approached Robin from behind. "I think we should talk, Robin."

Robin turned and moved farther out of the tent so as not to disturb Roland and Marian. "About what?" He asked as he sat with John near the fire.

"Something is clearly going on with you. You aren't yourself at all."

"I know. I don't know what's come over me." Robin said. "I feel so angry. It's like I've lost all the love in my heart."

"Will thinks it has to do with Regina. I don't know what she did to you, but maybe you should try forgiving her. She does seem to be trying to help. And Roland misses her."

"Are you suggesting I let my son spend time with the Evil Queen?"

"I just think, maybe she's earned a second chance. Isn't that what you told us a few weeks ago?" John asked.

"I think I need my wife back. My son misses his mother. I don't want to hear anyone bringing up Regina again. She is dead to me."

Robin stalked off.

* * *

It was dark, but the Snow Queen could see everything she needed to. This was quite the twist. The thief was angry with the Evil Queen. Well, no matter. It would make her revenge easier and more painful for the Queen.

* * *

Emma sighed. After a long discussion and a short phone call to Regina, Henry had finally gone to bed. Emma was exhausted as well. And their troubles were only beginning. Not only did she have to figure out what to do with Gold, they had to defeat the Snow Queen again. Well, they'd have to find her first.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She opened it to find Hook. He immediately pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, love."

"He had your heart. I should have realized something was off," Emma said stepping away from Hook, but taking his hand and leading him in to the apartment. "Do you know what the rest of his plan was?"

"He wanted to free himself from the dagger without losing his magic or power." Hook said. "I'm not sure how all the details worked, but he needed the hat to collect the magic. I think the stars aligning had something to do with him taking the magic for himself. He needed to crush my heart as well."

"Thank God Belle stopped him."

"For now. The crocodile doesn't give up easily, love."

"I know, but we have more pressing matters now."

"What's that?"

"The Snow Queen is back on the loose. I doubt she's given up her plan to destroy Storybrooke and take Elsa and I as her sisters."

"But Regina got rid of the mirror and those ribbons after you trapped her. She can't possibly still cast the Shattered Sight spell."

"No, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a back up plan."

* * *

Regina had fallen asleep almost immediately when her body hit the bed. She was drained, both emotionally and physically. She'd only been asleep a couple hours when her eyes popped open. She was suddenly wide awake. Something was wrong. She felt terror sweep through her body. But that didn't make any sense. She was fine. Nothing remotely dangerous was happening. To her. Nothing dangerous was happening to her. Robin. She was gone with a flick of her wrist.

* * *

Roland was crying hysterically as he peered up at the woman in white standing over him and his mother.

The Snow Queen stood between Robin and his wife and son.

"Don't worry. I'm just waiting for our guest of honor. I don't want her to miss it when I destroy you. It will all be over soon enough."

"Stay away from my son."

"Just your son? You don't mind if I finish off your wife?" The Snow Queen asked.

"Stay away from both of them." Robin said.

Regina appeared just inside the tent. Her eyes quickly surveyed the situation. The Snow Queen was between Robin and Roland. How was she going to protect them both?

"Ah, welcome dear. We've been waiting for you."

"Leave them alone." Regina hissed, summoning a fireball in her hand.

"Oh, but that's not part of the plan. I just can't decide who I want to start with. I think saving your thief for last would be best. That way you can see how much pain and suffering you've brought him when I kill his wife and son."

"Your fight is with me. I trapped you. Let them go."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? You took my family away, now I'm going to take yours."

"We're not her family. I want nothing to do with her," Robin said.

Regina bit her lip. The Snow Queen laughed. "Didn't take you long to turn him against you." She turned back to Robin. "You may not want anything to do with her, but she loves you. And your son. Which is all I need to make her suffer."

Regina summoned another fireball. She just needed to distract the Snow Queen long enough to get Roland out. She pulled back her arm and as she let go of the fireball, she screamed, "Run, Roland!"

The Snow Queen dissolved the fireball and quickly turned to the child to stop him, but Roland had listened to Regina and scrambled out of the tent when she yelled at him.

"You think you're clever, dear? Why don't you think about how it's going to feel knowing that you're the one responsible for that little boy losing his mother? Twice, actually. It was your fault the first time as well, wasn't it?"

"You leave Marian alone!" Robin shouted.

"She's frozen. She's lost to you anyway." The Snow Queen said. "I'm just finishing what I started." She turned to Marian.

As the Snow Queen spoke, Regina had been trying to summon another fireball to no avail. The effort was making her dizzy. So, when the Snow Queen threw her arm out, Regina dove in front of Marian as white ice shot from the Snow Queen's hand. The Queen's ice hit Regina as her body blocked Marian's. Regina jerked from the impact as well as from the cold. She felt the cold ripple through her body. She shivered.

"Well that was unexpected." The Snow Queen said solemnly. "I wasn't done with you, Regina."

Regina shivered again and jerked back when she felt a matching shiver beneath her. Marian had moved. Marian was alive. Regina turned back to face the Snow Queen. She had to take care of the Snow Queen. Marian was alive. Robin would be okay if she could just get rid of the Snow Queen.

"Elsa believes in you. She loves you." Regina said forcing strength into her voice. She was so cold. And sleepy. If her magic was just a little stronger right now, she could fight this. Her eyes blinked slowly. No. She could fight this. She would fight this. "Ingrid, Elsa told me about you. How you're her aunt. How she loves you. She just wants to find Anna. So you can all be a family."

"She doesn't want to be my family. But she will. Once the rest of you aren't around to tell her lies about me. She'll love me again. I'll give her back her memories and she'll love me again."

"She loves you now. She's…" Regina trailed off. It was taking so much energy to speak. She felt Marian trying to sit up. She pushed her down. She didn't need the Snow Queen focusing on her. "She's waiting for-"

The tent flap flew open. "Regina!" Emma cried as she burst in.

Regina frowned. "How did you-"

"You're a good teacher. I sensed your magic. Ingrid, stand down. I don't want to hurt you." Emma continued.

"Emma-"

"I told her. Elsa. Loves her." Regina forced out.

"She does, Ingrid. We'll help you, but you have to stop this. I'll bring Elsa here now."

"Do it." Ingrid said.

Emma waved and Elsa appeared in the tent, which was becoming quite crowded.

Elsa immediately noticed Regina on the ground trembling. "Regina? What happened?"

"She got in the way of my spell." Ingrid said. "I was trying to finish off the thief's wife."

Robin stood slightly watching everything. He was pretty sure he'd seen Marian move. Was Marian alive again?

Elsa held out a yellow ribbon. "If you want Emma and I to trust you and be your family, put this on."

Ingrid frowned. "I know what that will do."

"If you prove yourself trustworthy, I'll remove it for you," Elsa said. "You said you loved me and you wanted to be my family. Prove it."

The Snow Queen stared at her for a moment and then took the ribbon and tied it around her wrist. The ribbon glowed for a second and then returned to normal.

"What does that do?" Emma asked.

"It binds her powers. Now, I think we have some talking to do." Elsa said to Ingrid. She reached out and took her aunt's hand and walked out of the tent.

Emma looked from Regina to Robin.

"Would you please let me sit up now?" Marian said in irritation. Robin and Emma both turned back to face Marian. Regina half crawled away from Marian.

"How are you unfrozen?" Emma asked.

"An act of true love." Robin mumbled.

"What?"

"An act of true love. The dark one said we just needed an act of true love to remove the spell. The Queen put herself in front of Marian to save her. That must have been enough." Robin said.

Marian had managed to get to her feet and was rushing into Robin's arms. Regina let her eyes close. She wanted Robin to be happy, but she didn't want to see it. And it was so cold.

Emma knelt down next to Regina. "Regina? You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"Just cold." Regina said.

"Are you going to freeze now too?" Emma asked with worry in her voice.

Regina shook her head. "I don't think so. I think…I think I just need some time…"

"Maybe I should go get Elsa back."

Regina shook her head again. "Just take me home. Please." She was staring at Marian in Robin's arms. Emma followed her gaze and immediately understood.

"Right. Okay." She held her arm out to Regina to help her up. Regina started to stand, pulling on Emma. Emma nearly toppled over and before Regina even managed to stand straight, her knees buckled and she was on the ground again. "Well, I think we're going to need a different plan."

Marian turned to Regina. "You saved me. Thank you."

Regina forced a smile. "You're welcome."

Awkward silence filled the air. "Maybe-" Emma began, but was interrupted when Roland burst into the tent with Will following closely trying to stop him.

"Mama!" He ran into Marian's arms. Regina tipped her head back and shut her eyes. She needed to get out of here. "You waked up! Did Papa wake you?"

"The Queen saved me, Roland." She nodded toward Regina.

Roland turned and his face lit up. "Gina!" He ran to give her a big hug too. "I knowed you would help mama."

Regina knew she shouldn't let him hug her. She needed to detach. He wasn't hers. This wasn't her family. But she couldn't resist the boy's embrace. Roland pulled back. "You're cold, like mama was."

"I'm fine, Roland." Realizing she still needed more assistance than Emma could provide, Regina turned to Will.

"Will, would you mind taking me home. I don't have my car."

"I have my car." Emma said. "But we could use some help to the car."

Will nodded.

"Robin, you should help too. I'm sure the Queen's exhausted." Marian said.

Robin looked at Regina with disdain, but moved toward her as Marian had asked. Regina catching the look, reached for Will. "I'm sure Emma and Will can provide more than enough assistance. I'm not an invalid." Will nodded and Robin visibly relaxed.

Will bent down and wrapped his arm around Regina's waist to lift her up. Emma pulled Regina's arm over her shoulder to help support her. Regina frowned. Her legs still felt like jelly. She just wanted get out of here and she didn't want to need anyone's help. Emma and Will exchanged a look behind Regina's back.

"Regina, are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should take you to the doctor instead of home," Emma suggested.

"No." Regina said.

"Are you sick?" Roland asked. "Maybe mama can make you some soup."

Regina bit her lip and shut her eyes. This was too much. She leaned into Will. "No, I'm not sick, Roland. You need to show your mama around town. I bet she doesn't know about the ducks in the park. You'll have to show her."

Roland turned excitedly to Marian. "Mama, do you want to see the ducks? We can even bring bread to feed them!"

"Roland, your mother just woke up. I'm sure she'd like to rest a while before you take her on a wild goose chase around town." Robin said.

Roland's lip quivered and he looked down. "Sorry, papa."

Both Marian and Regina's eyes snapped toward Robin. Will looked at Regina. She glared at him. "Just take me home, knave."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for your nice comments and your patience with me as I deviate from canon. :) _

Regina sat wrapped in a blanket staring at the fire Will had started in her fireplace. Henry walked into the room with a cup of warm apple cider.

"I brought you some apple cider."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Henry. That was very thoughtful of you," she took the cup and held it for a few minutes before setting it on the side table untouched. Henry sat on the couch next to her and leaned in to give her a hug.

"You're still really cold, mom"

"I'm sure it will go away. I'm sure my magic will neutralize whatever it is." Regina answered.

"We should ask Elsa. Isn't she coming back?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure she'll be back." Regina said. She was cold. But she didn't really care about that. Marian was back and Robin still wasn't himself. Maybe they just needed a little time together. They hadn't kissed after all. Maybe he needed Marian's kiss to break the spell.

All in all she hadn't totally failed. Emma was out of the hat. The Snow Queen was temporarily contained. Marian was unfrozen. Gold was under control. Hopefully Marian would take care of the Robin problem. She just had to help Elsa find her sister and then she could go back to her peace and quiet.

"That's it. I'm calling her."

Regina jerked around to face Henry. "What? Calling who, dear?

"Emma. Maybe she'll know where Elsa is."

"Henry, I told you, I just want to rest. I'm exhausted and I don't-"

"You're not okay. You're cold, and you're spacing out."

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'm fine. I just need a little sleep."

"Then take a nap."

Regina was surprised by Henry's forceful tone. "Now," he stated firmly. Regina didn't the tone, but she really was kind of sleepy and didn't feel like fighting with the one person who still brought her comfort. Maybe a short nap would be a good idea.

"Alright. I'll take a nap. Will that make you feel better?" Henry nodded. Regina stretched out on the couch resting her head on one of the couch cushions. When she shut her eyes, the result was almost immediate. Satisfied his mother was sleeping, Henry got up and went to the other room to call Emma and bring in the reinforcements.

* * *

Henry opened the door before Emma could even ring the bell.

"She's really cold, Emma. I think she's lying to me. I don't think she just needs sleep," he blurted out immediately.

"Of course she doesn't just need sleep. You can't counteract a spell with sleep." Ingrid scoffed.

Henry looked immediately panicked. "Is she going to die?"

"No. No. She'll be fine, Henry. Ingrid didn't hit her heart so the spell can be counteracted," Elsa assured immediately.

Emma wrapped her arm around Henry as she stepped inside. "Where's your mom?"

* * *

Regina shivered. She could hear voices. She should wake up. Why was she so cold? The voices were getting louder. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina. Regina, open your eyes," Emma said.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Henry asked worried.

The panic in Henry's voice broke through the fog that seemed to fill Regina's head. She forced her eyes open and blinked as the bright light hit her eyes.

"Regina, we're going to sit you up now. Henry, do you have another blanket?" Elsa asked.

Henry ran off to get a blanket.

"Sleeping lowers your body temperature. Probably not the best idea when you're freezing, Regina." Emma said.

"No one asked your opinion, Swan."

"Ingrid, could you reverse the spell now, please?" Elsa asked.

"I still don't understand why I should help her. She trapped me in that hat."

"She's also the reason you're out of the hat." Emma said.

"She's also sitting right here." Regina said. "If you weren't trying to curse all of us I wouldn't have needed to contain you."

"I wasn't going to curse everyone."

"Right. You were going to spare your soul sisters, Emma and Elsa." Regina responded.

Ingrid narrowed her eyes. "I don't like her. I think I'll let her freeze."

"Ingrid." Elsa said.

"Regina, play nice." Emma said.

"I don't think I will. I don't trust her to use any magic on me anyway. I can heal myself just fine." Regina snapped.

"That's why you were freezing to death in your sleep." Ingrid answered.

"I'm a little tired from all the magic I used to save you from that stupid hat." Regina answered.

"Enough of this." Ingrid waved her hand and Regina felt a blast of magic hit her. She felt a warmth flow through her.

Henry returned just then. "Mom! You look so much better!" He threw his arms around Regina.

"It's alright. No need to thank me." Ingrid muttered.

Regina looked up from hugging Henry. "Thank you, Ingrid."

Ingrid nodded her head. "You're suffering enough watching your boy toy reunite with his wife. If I let you freeze I wouldn't be able to watch you suffer."

"Ingrid!" Elsa exclaimed.

Regina took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Elsa, you are welcome to stay and I will still do my best to help you find your sister, but your aunt is not welcome, and I won't be held responsible for my actions if she remains here."

"I couldn't be happier to leave." Ingrid said moving toward the door.

"I'm going to stay with Ingrid. We have a lot more to talk about. But I'll come by tomorrow to discuss finding Anna when you're feeling better, Regina."

Regina nodded. Elsa and Ingrid left, but Emma stayed. "Is there something else you needed, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"I don't feel like leaving Henry right now."

Regina sat up straighter. "Well you aren't taking him."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, can I stay here with the two of you?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my son."

"Mom, please. I don't want you to have to worry about me. You need to rest." Henry said. "I'd really like to have both my moms with me after everything that's happened."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Why don't the two of you play video games or whatever it is you do when you're supposed to be helping Henry with his homework. I'm going to make dinner." Regina stood up. She moved just a little too fast and felt the room spin as she stood, but she carefully masked the dizziness and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Papa, can we take Mama to the park now? And then go get dark milk like we did with Regina?"

"Roland, stop talking about Regina. You have your mother with you."

"Sorry, Mama." Roland said. He turned back to Robin, "but can we go to the park?"

"No. And stop pestering me. Your mother just woke up. We have to make sure she's okay."

"Sorry." Roland said again.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Marian said softly. "Maybe we can go to the park after your father and I talk a little."

"Okay! Do you want to see my monkey? Regina made it for me!"

"I told you I didn't want you playing with that. Who gave it back to you?" Robin asked.

Marian gently touched Robin's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. He whipped around and yanked her hand off his shoulder. Seeing the shock on her face, he calmed down.

"Roland, why don't you go find Little John?" Marian suggested. "Maybe he'll play with you and your monkey for a while so Papa and I can talk."

Roland nodded and left. Marian turned to Robin.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you so angry? I've never heard you talk so harshly to anyone, much less our son." Marian said the second Roland left the tent.

Robin looked at her. Would she understand? "I…I don't know what's going on. I feel like something inside me is missing. I feel empty and angry and I don't understand." He'd thought it was because she was gone, but she was right there. And nothing had changed.

Marian searched his eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. "When did it start? When I was frozen?"

Robin shook his head. "No. Not immediately. I don't think. I…I don't exactly remember."

"Maybe you just need a little family time. I think it would be a nice idea to go to the park like Roland suggested. And then go get this dark milk he's talking about."

"Chocolate milk. He means chocolate milk." Robin explained.

Marian nodded. "Okay." She stood up and embraced Robin. "I'm so glad to be back with you, Robin. I love you." She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and then left the tent to find Roland.

* * *

Regina stirred the tomato sauce she was making for the pasta. Flashes of Robin embracing Marian alternated with the looks of hatred he'd been giving her. She couldn't get the images to stop. It was like a slideshow in her mind that was stuck on repeat. She frowned. She needed to focus her mind on something else. She had promised to help find Anna. Maybe she should focus on that. She seemed to recall a book on Arendale in her mother's collection. She shut her eyes and focused on summoning it to her. The book landed roughly on the counter. She turned the heat down on the sauce and sat down at the kitchen table to read. She was lost in the book when a loud screeching followed by Emma and Henry rushing in turned her attention back to the kitchen.

She turned to the stove. The sauce was burning. Smoke was rising from the pot and she could smell the charred burnt smell. She jumped into action, quickly moving the saucepan from the burner and turning off the heat. She grabbed a towel and waved it at the smoke detector and the loud alarm stopped.

"Maybe we should get dinner at Granny's," Emma suggested.

"Mom, what's going on? You never burn anything." Henry said.

"I was just a little distracted," Regina answered. "I'm sorry. I can start a new sauce."

"No offense, Regina, but I'm kinda hungry. It would be a lot faster to just go to Granny's," Emma said.

Regina paused. She didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted. She didn't feel like starting over. It had been a long day.

"Alright, Ms. Swan. I wouldn't want you to miss your fries and milkshake dinner."

"Hey, I was going to have a hamburger too," Emma said.

Regina smiled lightly. "Let me just get a jacket."

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn't get better at the park. Robin got angrier. Roland kept forgetting he wasn't supposed to talk about Regina and every time her name came up Robin got angrier. Marian was a little confused. Before she'd been frozen, Robin had been assuring her that she shouldn't be afraid of the Queen and telling her stories of how she'd changed and how good she'd been to Roland. Something must have happened. Robin was so volatile though, she was afraid to bring up the topic.

"Roland, don't make me tell you again!" Robin shouted.

"Maybe we should go get the chocolate milk. And some dinner. I think Papa is hungry." Marian said sweetly to Roland.

"Okay. Have you had chalk o late milk before, Mama?" He asked.

"No, but I'm quite excited to try it." She took her son's hand and reached for Robin's hand with her other. "Robin?"

He turned, slipping his hand into hers and started walking toward Granny's. Her hand was gripping his. Her skin was soft. He should feel something. She was his wife. He should feel love, or at least attraction. He felt nothing. Nothingness. Why did he still feel empty?

* * *

Regina smiled as Henry and Emma argued over who's magic skills were better – Harry Potter or Hermione. Regina had read the Harry Potter books to Henry. She herself was a fan of Hermione, but she was content to let Emma and Henry debate. She took another bite of her salad. The door chimed and she glanced up to see who it was. The color drained from her face as she caught sight of Robin walking in with Roland and Marian. She wanted to disappear, but before she could react at all Roland was racing toward her.

"Mama, can we sit with Henry and Regina? Please?"

Regina immediately noted Robin's face turning red and tried to brace herself for the explosion that was about to come.

"We're not staying," Robin said firmly.

"Robin, we promised him hot chocolate. Let's just-"

"No." Robin grabbed Marian's wrist a pulled her toward the door. She struggled.

"Robin. You're hurting me," she said softly, looking up at him, trying to pull him out of the sudden anger that had taken over.

Robin shook. He was furious. He felt irrationally angry. He couldn't explain it and he didn't like it. His grip tightened. And then Marian's wrist was no longer in his hand. She was still beside him, but had disappeared from his grasp.

Regina was standing and walking purposefully toward Robin. Marian took a step back. The diner had gone silent. Regina walked right into his personal space. In a low, and somewhat threatening voice she began speaking.

"If you ever hurt your wife or Roland again I will make you sorry. Do you understand me?" Regina hissed.

"I don't have to do anything you-" his argument abruptly cut off as his mouth kept moving but no sound came out. He frowned.

"Listen to me thief, I don't care how much you hate me, if you hurt your family, I will make you pay. This anger of yours, it's for me. Don't lash out at them because you hate me."

"Robin, please, let's just take Roland home," Marian said.

Regina turned to see Roland squeezing his monkey and trying to fight back tears.

She knelt down to his level.

"Hey, no more tears. You know monkey doesn't like to get wet." Roland smiled a little and Regina continued. "Be patient with your papa. He loves you. He's just having a hard time right now." She leaned in closer so only Roland could hear. "I need you to try not to think about me or talk about me, okay? Just spend some time with your mama okay? She missed you a lot."

"Okay, Miss 'Gina. I promise. Can I keep monkey?" Roland asked.

Regina grinned. "Of course." She stood up and turned back to Robin and Marian. "You don't need to leave. We'll leave. Enjoy your dinner."

She waved her hand giving Robin his voice back, but he was still silent.

* * *

Robin frowned. Regina was gone, but it hadn't improved his mood. Her presence set him on edge and he couldn't explain it. He felt some sort of a pull toward her. She must have put a spell on him.

"Robin?" He turned, suddenly aware Marian was calling his name. "Do you want to just go back to camp?" She asked.

"No. We promised Roland hot chocolate." He turned Granny who was watching from behind the counter. "We'll have three hot chocolates." He paused. "To go."

He didn't want to stay. He could smell her perfume lingering in the air. He put his arm around Marian and pulled her toward him. She leaned into him eagerly. She had missed her husband. He kissed her lightly on the head and then bent down and picked Roland up, setting him on one of the stools.

Marian smiled. Maybe it would all be okay after all. She did have her family back. Granny returned quickly with the hot chocolates.

As Robin handed one to Marian, he warned "Just take a sip. It's quite hot. You'll burn your tongue."

"I'll let it cool a little then," she said smiling. He placed his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her to the door.

He had his wife back. What more could he ask for?

* * *

Marian leaned over Roland as she pulled the covers up around him.

"Just one more story, mama? Please?" Roland pleaded.

"You already had three stories, Roland. No more." Robin said firmly. "Kiss your mama goodnight.

Marian kissed Roland and he wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight hug.

Robin led Marian out of Roland's tent and into hers.

"I need to apologize for the way I behaved earlier. I don't know what came over me." Robin said. "I did not mean to hurt you. Or scare you."

Marian reached up and touched his face in a soothing gesture. "It's alright, love. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I missed you so much." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to do so much for Roland without me. You two are my whole world. I love you both so much."

Robin met her eyes. She was looking at him with such love and adoration. She was his wife. His Marian. They'd had such little time together before she was frozen. She was leaning in closer to him and looking at him like – like she wanted him to kiss her he suddenly realized. Why wasn't he kissing her? How long had it been? That should be exactly what he wanted too. He leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss immediately kissing him back hungrily.

Something was wrong. Marian felt it immediately. This wasn't the way it felt to be kissed by Robin. There was something missing. She pulled away.

"Is everything alright? Are you still angry with me?" Robin asked.

"No. I'm not angry. I'm just tired. We've all been through so much. I'm just going to go warm up by the fire a little and then turn in if that's alright?" Marian said.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Whatever you'd like." Robin said immediately. He was secretly relieved that she'd let things end with the kiss. Something was not right. He'd felt nothing when kissing her. No spark. No racing heart. No excitement. Nothing.

He watched her leave the tent and sat down lowering his head into his hands in frustration.

* * *

Marian was sitting alone staring at the fire when Will and Little John walked by.

"Everything alright, Marian?" John asked.

She looked up, hesitated for a moment and then decided she needed help. She had been sitting here for God knows how long and had no idea what was going on. Maybe the men knew something she didn't.

"Well, since you mentioned it. No. Not really. Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Little John nodded and sat down next to Marian.

"What is it?"

"It's Robin. Something's wrong, but I don't know what it is. He's angry. So angry. I know the Queen nearly killed me, but she's saved me twice since then and yet he's furious. It's not like him. Before I was frozen he was trying to tell me that she'd changed. And from what I've seen she has, but now he's hostile toward her. And not just her. The mention of her sets him off on a rage. Did something happen while I was frozen? Did she hurt him? Or Roland?"

"She would never intentionally hurt them." Will said.

"Intentionally?" Little John asked. "Will, do you know something I don't?"

Will hesitated. He shouldn't be telling the Queen's secrets, but it should be obvious to anyone. But maybe not Marian. And it might hurt her.

"Will." Little John said again.

"Why wouldn't she ever hurt them?" Marian asked.

Will sighed. "Because she loves them."

Marian blinked. The Evil Queen loved her husband. He'd said she changed. Had he changed her? The Evil Queen had fallen in love with Marian's family.

"But you said intentionally. Did she do something that did hurt them? Is that why Robin is angry with her?" Marian asked.

Will sighed. This really wasn't his story to tell. He didn't want to be the one to explain to Marian that Regina had felt the need to give Robin a forgetting potion so he could stop loving her and save his wife.

"Will, just spit it out. I just want to help Robin and I feel like you know something that might help." Marian said.

"Regina gave him a potion so he would forget her so he could save you."

Marian frowned. That didn't make sense. Why would he need to forget the Evil Queen? And clearly he hadn't forgotten her or he wouldn't hate her so much.

"But he didn't forget her."

"He has no memories of Regina," Will said.

"Yes he does. That's why he's so hostile every time we see her," Marian argued.

"No. He has memories of The Evil Queen. He doesn't remember Regina."

Marian paused and let that sink in. That made sense. "But why would he need to forget Regina to save me."

"True love's kiss." John said putting the pieces together. "She thought it didn't work the first time because of her?" he looked at Will who nodded.

"Robin fell in love with the Evil Queen?" Marian said in a monotone voice. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. How could he fall in love with her of all people? But even as she thought it, she knew. She could see how he would fall in love with her. Marian had seen the way she'd jumped to Marian's defense and saw how gentle she was with Roland. She'd saved Marian with an act of true love. There was more to the Evil Queen than Marian had seen in the forest. She could see that now.

"Well, clearly the Queen thought he did, but she must have been wrong. Robin tried the kiss again and it still didn't work." Little John said.

Marian had felt no love in the kiss Robin gave her earlier. She frowned.

Will shook his head. "I don't think she was wrong. I think the potion didn't work the way she wanted it to. It also had the unintended side effect of making him angry and well, somewhat mean, though mainly to her."

"Can't she just reverse the potion so he'll be himself again?" Marian asked.

"No. Apparently, she didn't make an antidote for the potion before she used it."

"Then how do we fix him?" Marian asked.

"True love's kiss will break any spell, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Just kiss him and it should break," Little John suggested.

"I already did," Marian said softly.

"And you're sitting out here alone, so clearly it didn't break the spell." Will said.

She shook her head. "There was no feeling in the kiss at all. I don't think it's me he loves anymore."

"Well he hates her. Maybe he just needs some time to fall in love with you again. You have been gone a long time," Little John said.

"Maybe." Marian said dejectedly. "Thank you for the information, I'm going to sit for a while longer, but you don't need to stay up with me."

"Are you sure, m'lady?" John asked. "We can keep you company."

"No, no. Go on to bed. It's been a long day."


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was pacing in her study. This was bad. Robin was out of control. She couldn't understand why the potion would have worked that way. Maybe Marian was already kissing away the effects. But maybe not. She wasn't sure how much Marian even knew.

She was surprised that for once, Ms. Swan had followed instructions and left her alone. She needed to think and she couldn't do that if Emma and Henry were constantly pestering her about how she was doing.

She looked at the books on her shelf. She'd read them all already. Nothing related to memory potions. The only information she'd been able to find about a memory potion working this way was the story about Snow and Charming in Henry's book. And Charming had just made Snow fall in love with him again. Did she really have to rely on Marian to fix this? She didn't even know Marian.

No. She wasn't going to think about this. Focus on something you can fix, Regina. She thought. She hadn't found any information on Anna, but she was sure Gold would know. He seemed to have his nose in everything. She'd have to pay him a visit first thing in the morning. Hopefully, Belle hadn't caved in and given him back his dagger.

Sleep. Sleep would be good. She just needed a little sleep and then she'd be able to handle all this tomorrow. She left the study to find the lower level of the house dark. Emma and Henry must have gone to bed already. She frowned she hadn't realized it was that late. She started up the stairs only to be stopped by the doorbell.

She paused. She could ignore it, but no one ever went away when she ignored it. Sometimes she missed the days when everyone was afraid of her. She turned and opened the door.

Standing at the door was the last person she expected to see: Marian.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I need to speak with you," Marian said in a rush the second the door opened. Clearly she expected Regina to shut the door in her face.

Regina opened the door wider and motioned Marian in. "Come in, have a seat. And please, it's just Regina."

Marian nodded. She nervously sat in the sitting room Regina led her to.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Regina offered. Marian shook her head, but didn't begin talking. "What is it you need to speak with me about?" Regina asked taking pity on the anxious woman in front her. She sat down across from Marian and waited patiently.

"It's about Robin." Marian said.

"I thought it might be. Don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting any of you," Regina said. "I'll stay out of your way."

"No. I don't…I mean, that's not why I came."

Regina's brow furrowed. "Why did you come?"

"He's…I…" Marian stuttered nervously. She knew this woman had saved her life, but when she looked at her she still saw the Evil Queen.

"Did something happen? Is Roland alright?" Regina asked beginning to worry.

Marian shook her head. "We're fine. It's Robin. He's not the same. He-"

"You just need to kiss him and he'll be fine." Regina interrupted and moved to stand up again.

"It didn't work. Will told me about the memory potion and the kiss breaking it. But I already kissed him and it didn't work. There was nothing," she took a deep breath. "I think maybe he doesn't love me anymore…I think even without his memories he's still in love with you."

Regina didn't know what to say. It couldn't be true. He hated her. But here was Marian on her couch practically in tears.

"I think you should try kissing him." Marian said.

"What?" Regina nearly screamed.

"I think you should-"

"I heard you. I just can't believe you suggested that. It won't work anyway. I already tried to kiss him. While you were frozen. I wasn't going to do anything," she defended, "I just wanted to break the spell. But it didn't work."

Regina frowned. If it didn't work when she kissed him (which made sense since he didn't remember her and couldn't possibly love someone he didn't remember) and it didn't work when Marian kissed him (who he said he loved and was the main reason he hated Regina) then how were they going to break the spell?

"I thought true love's kiss could break any spell." Marian said. "He has to love one of us doesn't he?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know."

"Why would you make him forget you anyway? If you loved him, why did you give him a potion?" Marian asked in frustration.

"To save you." Was being an idiot a prerequisite for being good? "I thought the kiss didn't wake you because he loved me. Clearly I was wrong. I was just trying to do the right thing, alright? I'm new at this." Regina narrowed her eyes and glared at Marian. Just what she needed someone else reminding her how she'd screwed everything up. "I'll figure this out, alright. Just give me a little time. I've kind of had my hands full." Regina snapped.

"I just want Robin back, even if it's not with me. This isn't him." Marian said softly.

Regina sighed dejected. "I know. I'm sorry."

* * *

Regina didn't sleep much that night. When the sun started to come up at 6 a.m. Regina was out of bed. As soon as it was a decent hour, she was going to see Gold. She would fix this mess if it killed her.

* * *

Regina opened the door to leave at 7 a.m. (not really a decent hour, but she didn't particularly care if she disturbed the imp) only to find Elsa and Ingrid on her doorstep.

"Have I given the impression that I welcome visitors?" Regina asked frostily.

"We need to find Anna and get back to Arendale. Ingrid managed to send Sidney through a mirror to Arendale to look for Anna and she's not there, but Hans has taken over the kingdom. I need to get back to my people. You have to help."

"I was just on my way to Gold's shop to force some answers out of him. You're welcome to come along." Regina said clicking the button on her keys to unlock the car.

"Oh, I really hate those contraptions. Can we walk or "poof"?" Elsa asked.

"Poof? You really have been spending too much time with Ms. Swan. Have it your way." Regina flicked her wrist and disappeared in the cloud of smoke. Ingrid quickly transported herself and Elsa.

* * *

"Ah, so nice of you to drop in your majesty." Gold greeted as Regina appeared in his shop.

"I need answers and I need them now. I don't have time for your games." Regina said as Elsa and Ingrid appeared.

"Oh, you've brought reinforcements. Afraid you're not up to the task?" Gold said. "You're not the one with the dagger. I'd tread lightly if I were you, dearie."

Regina walked aggressively toward Gold. "What are you going to do to me, Gold? You aren't in control here. Your wife is."

"I don't see Belle, do you?" Gold taunted. "Watch yourself, your majesty." He raised his hand and Regina was blown back hitting one of his display tables. She hit the table hard and winced as a collection of knick-knacks clattered to the floor.

Regina held her arms up. "Truce. Let's not destroy your shop. I really don't have the energy. Just tell me what we need to know and we'll be on our way," she said as she leaned down to pick up the things that had fallen. As she was placing a necklace holder back on the table, Belle came rushing in.

"What's going on?" She surveyed the room. "Regina? Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"We need to know how to get back to Arendale. Hans has taken over the kingdom," Elsa said the worry evident in her voice.

"Ingrid knows where to find a way back."

The Snow Queen frowned and then understanding dawned on her. "It is a two-way door, then?" she asked Gold.

Regina wasn't paying attention to the conversation around her. She was staring at the necklace in her hand. "Is this…" she looked up at Gold trailing off.

"That's Anna's!" Elsa said in surprise. "Where did you get it?" she asked turning to Gold.

He shrugged. "I can't remember where I've picked up every little trinket. Somewhere along the way."

"But if you have it, you must have met Anna," Elsa continued.

"If it's Anna's can't you just enchant it with a locator spell?" Belle asked.

"Of course. That would be one way to attempt to find her. Assuming she's still alive." Gold said.

"Then do it." Belle ordered.

Gold held out his hand to take the necklace from Regina. Regina was still staring at it.

"Regina. Give him the necklace." Belle instructed.

Regina looked up. Everyone was staring at her, waiting. She was positive she'd heard about this necklace before. Was sure she was right about what it was. "I can do the locator spell."

"Regina, just let Gold do it. You're already tired from yesterday and who knows what else we'll need to do to get back." Elsa said.

She took a deep breath and handed the necklace to Gold. He set it down and began pulling objects out and mixing the potion.

"It's a very nice necklace. I like the symbolism of the snowflake," Belle said trying to lighten the mood.

Gold spun around holding the necklace in one hand and the potion in the other. "Just pour and follow. Now you can leave."

"No. That wasn't it. I need to know how to fix Robin," Regina bit her lip and then plunged on. "What did I do wrong with the potion and how do I fix it?"

Gold giggled triumphantly. And he didn't sound a bit like Gold. He sounded exactly like the stupid imp back in the Enchanted Forest. The laughter sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard to Regina. She couldn't stand his presence. His smug attitude. She took a deep breath in an effort to get her emotions under control. She could feel her magic building as her anger did.

"There was nothing wrong with your potion. It was merely a naïve and ill-thought out attempt to fix the Marian problem."

Regina glared, but didn't say anything. She needed him to continue.

"Rumple." Belle interjected.

"Marian was never his true love. Forgetting you couldn't make her his true love. As much as I hate those blasted fairies, you and I both know pixie dust doesn't lie," Gold added.

"I understand why it didn't save Marian. But why did it change Robin? And how do I bring him back to his old self?" Regina asked, sounding much too vulnerable for her liking.

"You took away his memories of you. Of loving you. But you, dearie, you are a part of him. So you left a hole in his heart when you took away his love for you and yours for him," Gold smirked. "You really should think things through before you go slipping potions into someone's coffee. I thought you would have learned to be less impulsive after all the trouble it's caused you."

Regina had had enough of this. She stepped forward and leaned across the counter into Gold's space. "How do I fix it?"

"True love's kiss of course. This is why it took so many years before you were ready for the Dark curse. I really do have to spoon feed you everything."

"I already tried kissing him. And so did Marian. It didn't work." Regina said frustrated. She wanted to break something. Needed something to take all this anger out on. Her magic was pulsing. It was taking all her self-restraint not to throw a fireball at the damn imp.

"Well, dearie, you know how it is. Both parties have to be in love. You'll have to figure out your own solution for the mess you've created. I just hope the emptiness doesn't drive him to hurt someone."

Regina opened her mouth and threw back her hand ready to conjure and launch a fireball.

"Regina, please calm down," Elsa said gently. She lightly touched Regina's wrist and Regina felt her dark magic begin to retreat. "Let's find Anna and then I promise I will help you with Robin before we go back to Arendale."

"I wouldn't make promises like that unless you want to return to find Arendale no longer exists." Gold warned.

"Shut up. You're lucky I didn't repay the favor and trap you in that blasted hat," Ingrid said as she yanked the potion and the necklace from Gold's hands and stormed out of the shop with Elsa and Regina following.

* * *

As soon as they stepped outside of Gold's shop Ingrid poured the potion on the necklace which began glowing light blue and floated out of her hands moving toward the docks. The trio followed in anxious silence.

"Regina, we just need a plan to make Robin fall in love again and then the spell can be broken. He can't love you if he doesn't remember you. Not truly," Elsa said.

Regina rolled her eyes. She was tired of hearing the same lines over and over again. And all this true love bullshit. She'd had enough. Maybe it worked for Snow and Charming, but they were heroes. Villains don't have true loves and they definitely don't get happy endings. She had been deluding herself thinking it would all work out. Thinking maybe she could be happy.

Elsa stopped abruptly as they neared the edge of the dock. Regina hadn't been paying attention and bumped into her nearly knocking her into the water.

"Sorry!" Regina apologized.

"It just stopped. Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

Ingrid frowned. "At the bottom of the sea?" She wondered out loud.

"She can't be. We're so close. She must be alive. The spell wouldn't work if she wasn't would it?"

Ingrid shook her head. "But if she's alive where is she?"

"Let me see the necklace, Elsa." Regina instructed. She looked at it and gently turned it over in her palm examining it. She stared in awe. She was positive she was right. She'd only heard stories about it. Never seen it herself, but this had to be it.

"What are you doing? Don't get any ideas. Anna or no Anna, you're not taking the necklace," Ingrid said frostily.

"Do you know what this is?" She looked up at Ingrid. Ingrid frowned and inspected the item in Regina's hand.

"The wishing star," she breathed out softly. "Elsa take it and wish for Anna to be here."

"What? What is the wishing star?" Elsa asked.

Regina put the necklace back in Elsa's hand. "Think about it, dear. I know you can figure this one out." Regina mocked.

"But…" the light flickered on the necklace.

"Wherever she is, she's dying. You better hurry up," Regina said.

"I wish Anna were here safe with me." Elsa said.

A bright blue light lit up the sky in front of them and seemed to pierce the water. The calm water was suddenly filled with waves that were crashing into the dock. Regina stepped back as a wave of water descended on them. As the water receded, Regina glared shaking the water off her hands and moving to wipe away the wet strands of hair that now covered her face.

The water was still tumultuous and another wave headed for the dock. Elsa squealed as a body in the wave knocked her flat on the dock. As the second wave recessed, the water calmed and the light disappeared.

"Get off me!" Regina commanded. Kristof fumbled to get to his feet and then offered her a hand to help her up.

Elsa on the other hand was in no rush to stand. The body that had knocked her over was Anna and the sisters were embracing.

"You're alive. I've been so worried about you. I've been searching for weeks." Elsa said.

Anna grinned. "Well, we were trying to save you, but when I tried to buy the pirates help, Hans had already gotten to them and he and his brothers ambushed us and I thought I would never see you again. Well, really I thought I would never see anyone again, because you know I thought I was going to die because they put us in a trunk and threw us overboard and oh no! Ingrid." Anna's rambling stopped as she caught sight of Ingrid and quickly looked for a weapon to defend herself. "We aren't going to hurt you Ingrid, just leave us be. We don't want trouble, I just want my sister back."

Elsa put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's okay. She's on our side now. It seems we both have a lot of catching up to do. And we still need to find a way back to Arendale to save our kingdom from Hans."

"Ingrid's on our side?" Anna asked still a little confused.

Elsa nodded and turned to Regina. "Do you have any idea how to get us back?"

"No. But your dear aunt does." Regina responded dryly.

"Well, the Dark One is to be trusted, I know how, I just don't know where. We need to find the door I came here through."

"Where did you find it before?" Regina asked.

"The sorcerer's apprentice brought it to me." Regina narrowed her eyes at Ingrid and Ingrid continued. "In exchange for returning his hat."


	12. Chapter 12

"Well then, it seems the first place to look would be the mansion," Regina said.

"Great, let's go." Anna said. "Wait, why the mansion?"

"It's where we found the hat. I've never heard of this sorcerer's apprentice being in Storybrooke, but if his hat was in the mansion maybe the mansion is his," Regina answered. She shivered slightly as the wind blew. Enough of this. She waved her hand and all their clothes were dry.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed. "You have magic too."

"It appears I'm not as alone as we thought." Elsa said. "Regina's been helping me learn to use mine more effectively."

Regina looked at the perky young woman standing in front of her and sighed. At least Anna wasn't afraid of her. Although she probably would be if she knew who Regina was.

* * *

The group arrived at the mansion having added Emma, Henry, and the Charmings to their party. Elsa didn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye. Emma pushed down the memories of the last time she'd been in this mansion and they headed for the front door.

"So how do we find this door?" Emma asked.

"Magic." Regina said.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Emma asked.

"Use your magic to sense the portal's magic. You've been through enough portals to recognize the feel of portal magic," Regina said dismissively. "Now let's split up and move this little adventure along." She turned her back to the group and headed down a hall to the left. Henry quickly followed Regina. He didn't want her to be alone. Even if she thought that's what she wanted.

"Elsa told me you just need to make Robin fall in love with you again." Henry said as he followed behind his mother.

"Not now, Henry."

"Don't worry. I'll help. We'll make it a mission. Operation-"

"Henry." Regina cut him off her tone making it clear there would be no discussion. "I need to concentrate."

Henry sighed and followed in silence. He'd start his own operation. Even if Regina had given up on her happiness, Henry wasn't going to.

* * *

Marian and Robin sat with Roland around the fire.

"Roland, tell me the story of how you got your monkey," Marian asked.

"I thought we agreed, no more monkey," Robin said.

"Robin, please, you promised you'd try not to get upset. I want to know what I missed. Roland," she patted her lap. "Will you tell mama your monkey's story?"

Roland climbed onto her lap with his monkey. "We was walking in the forest. For a long time. A really long time. I was tired, but papa said I should walk 'cause I'm a big boy," Roland began.

Robin took a deep breath. He had promised Marian he would try. Try to forgive the Queen. She'd argued that he couldn't love anyone when he was carrying such hate in his heart. She was right. He couldn't feel any love. On an intellectual level he knew he loved Roland and Marian, but he couldn't feel anything. Not when he hugged his son and not when he kissed his wife. He felt empty. The only time he felt anything was when the Queen was around (well, even the mention of her sparked emotions). He felt anger. He shook his head and tried to focus on Roland's words.

"And then she ran in front of me to save me from the flying monkey and she did magic and made the scary monkey a toy. She said I didn't have to be afraid anymore. And I wasn't 'cause she saved me," Roland finished.

"It sounds like Regina took good care of you while I was away," Marian said. She felt a stab of regret that she'd missed time with her son and that Regina had taken her place, but she pushed the feeling down. Regina had saved her son. She'd saved Marian more than once and she loved Robin.

Roland nodded. "And she took good care of you too. When you wouldn't wake up. She helped me keep you warm with blankets and we readed you stories so you wouldn't be lonely."

Marian smiled and hugged Roland close. It warmed her heart hearing how Roland had taken care of her.

Robin felt a flutter in his heart as his son told Marian how he and Regina had sat with Marian. Regina had tried so hard to wake Marian. He'd tried to pretend she wasn't really trying, but he'd seen her reading with Roland. If he was honest, it was clear she was being genuine in her efforts to care for Marian. And she had risked her life to shield Marian from the Ice Queen when she attempted to finish Marian off. Maybe the men and Marian were right. Maybe he should give the Queen a second chance.

* * *

"Wait!" Emma said. "Let me make sure it's safe." She stepped forward to examine the open door. She couldn't sense any dark magic. "Regina?"

"It's a portal, Emma. That's all I can tell. I don't know where it leads. We're just going to have to trust Gold on this one. It brought Ingrid here, it should take them back," Regina replied.

Anna looked at the group. "I barely even got to say hello. I don't even know who all of you were back in the Enchanted Forest. I really wish we could stay longer. Maybe we can come back after we take care of Hans. Or maybe you could come to Arendale. It's really nice. I think you'd like it. I mean it can get a little cold sometimes, but-"

"Anna." Elsa said.

"Right, okay. Thanks for helping Elsa save me."

"Have nice wedding." Emma said.

"Oh! Maybe you can come for the wedding!" Anna said in excitement.

Kristof took her hand and tugged her toward the open portal door. Ingrid stepped forward. "Go ahead, Anna. Let you sister say her goodbyes." Anna and Kristoff stepped through.

Elsa nodded at Ingrid. "I'll be right behind you."

Ingrid stepped through and Elsa faced her Storybrooke friends alone. Snow and Charming quickly stepped forward to hug her. "Stay safe." Snow said. Henry hugged her as well and then stepped back. Elsa looked at Regina and Emma.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you both for everything. I know we got off to a rocky start, but I don't know what I would have done without the two of you. Emma, you truly have been like a sister to me. Don't stop believing in yourself. You have so much to offer. And Regina, you showed me that second chances are possible. I believe Ingrid can change because you have proven it's possible to change. Don't give up on Robin. I believe in your happy ending. You should too."

Regina shifted awkwardly. She felt as if everyone was watching her. Elsa reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. "You should take this."

Regina shook her head. "I don't want anything of that fairy's. You keep it. She was foolish enough to lose it; it's yours now. It's more than the wishing star to you. It's a symbol of family and your sister's love. Now, go before they get worried and try to come back through."

Elsa nodded. She hugged Emma tightly and the turned to go through the door. At the last second she turned around and grabbed Regina in a tight hug catching Regina off guard. Before Regina could protest, Elsa had turned away and was walking back through the door.

"I'm going to miss her." Emma said.

* * *

Regina shut her bedroom door. Finally some peace and quiet. The Snow Queen was gone. Marian was okay. They'd found Anna. She'd nearly checked everything off her list. Everything but the one that mattered most to Regina. Robin. She shut her eyes and flopped back on her bed.

* * *

Henry sat in the kitchen with Mary Margaret. Regina had insisted that he stay with Emma tonight. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Henry was pretty sure what she really meant was that she just wanted to be sad and not have to put on a happy face for him.

"How did grandpa make you fall in love with him again after you took the potion?" Henry asked.

Mary Margaret looked up from the hot chocolate she was preparing for Henry. "I…I don't know. I mean, he stopped me from killing Regina. Because he knew who I truly was. I guess, he was just himself and waited for me to see all the traits I fell in love with the first time." She frowned. "Why?"

"I'm working on operation-"

"Stop." Mary Margaret said. "No operation names for your plot to get Regina and Robin back together. Regina wouldn't like it at all."

"I know. She said she didn't want an operation. But she needs one."

"Henry, I don't think this is something you should meddle in," Mary Margaret said in a gentle tone. "It's a very complicated situation."

"They love each other. How complicated is that?" Henry inquired.

Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Listen, we just need Robin to see all the things he loves about mom."

"Henry, we don't even know what those things are. I want you to stay out of this. It's never a good idea to meddle in your mother's love life."

"I'm not going to get Robin killed." Henry immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, grandma."

"No," Mary Margaret said slowly. "It's true. But it doesn't matter. It's still a bad idea to get involved."

Henry took the hot chocolate from Mary Margaret and rolled his eyes. Grownups.

* * *

"Will, please. I just need you to get them in the same room again."

"I have no desire to begin bloody world war three."

Marian sighed. She took a deep breath ready to try again when Robin burst into the tent.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you and Roland. What are you doing in here?" Robin asked looking around for his son.

"Will and I were just catching up." Marian answered. "Roland isn't here. He was playing with Little John."

Robin frowned. He hadn't seen Little John either.

"You gave Little John one of those phone devices. Why don't you just call him?" Will suggested. Robin nodded and went off to do just that.

* * *

Belle had finally left him alone. She'd said she needed some time alone to think about their future and had gone off to the library. Of course, she'd taken the dagger, but that didn't matter right now. All he needed was a little time to collect some leverage. He had a plan. All he needed was the leverage to make sure the players would cooperate.

* * *

When Henry happened upon Roland and Little John at the park, he decided to try one more time to enlist help for his operation. Roland caught sight of him first and ran excitedly over to Henry.

"Henry! I missed you! Did you come to play with me?" Roland asked. "We can play in the castle. You can be the prince and I'll be your knight. Maybe Regina can come play too. She can be the Queen and we can save her from the monsters."

Henry grinned. He'd actually missed Roland too. The little boy was actually a lot of fun and just as imaginative as he'd been as at that age.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go get milkshakes at Granny's."

Roland turned to Little John. "Please?"

Little John frowned. Robin didn't want Roland around Regina, but he hadn't said anything about Henry.

"I guess that would be okay," Little John agreed. He was hungry anyway.

Henry grinned and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm just going to let Emma know where I am so she doesn't worry," he explained. He quickly typed out a message to Regina asking her to meet him at the diner for a milkshake.

Henry wasn't really watching where he was going as he texted Regina, so he nearly ran straight into Mr. Gold who intercepted them just before they made it to the diner.

"Henry. Fancy meeting you here," Gold said.

"Where's Belle?" Henry asked. He wasn't supposed to be near Gold even when Belle was around. Regina would be furious if she found out he was alone with Gold.

"She just went to the library. Don't worry. She's fine. Where are you and the little one off to?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. Mom and Emma are real mad at you," Henry said.

"It was all just a misunderstanding, Henry. I would never hurt your family. You're my grandson."

"You put Emma in a hat."

"That was an accident. It was supposed to be Elsa."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Gold stuck his cane in Henry's path. "Show some respect for your elders."

Little John had caught up by now. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just inquiring where the boys were off to."

"We're going to Granny's. Now, please step out of the way." Little John said.

"Oh! How perfect. I have something for your mother back at my shop. You can stop and pick it up for her on your way to Granny's," Gold said.

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

"If that's what you prefer. I just thought she might be anxious to get it considering it's for her little Robin problem." Gold said.

"My dad's name is Robin," Roland said.

"Smart little lad, aren't we?" Gold said.

"Alright. It is on our way. Is it okay with you, Little John?"

Little John shrugged. "I guess if it will help Robin we should get it as soon as possible."

They headed off after Gold back to his shop.

* * *

Robin was dragging Marian behind him as he hurried toward Granny's. "I don't understand why he would think it was okay to take Roland to get milkshakes with Henry. He knows I don't want the boy around the Queen."

"Robin, could we please slow down. Roland's not in danger. Little John is with him and Henry is a sweet boy from what I've seen." Marian soothed.

Robin snorted, but he did slow his pace.

* * *

As Regina stepped into Granny's she searched for Henry. She had tried to call him back to ask him to bring the milkshakes back since she didn't really feel like being out, but he hadn't answered. After the third try she got concerned and decided to just come as he'd asked.

The diner was nearly empty so it should have been easy to spot Henry, but she didn't see him. She felt a sense of unease rush through her body. She stepped up to the counter.

"Granny, did Henry leave already?"

Granny frowned. "Henry hasn't been here today."

"But he said-"

She was cut off by the bells ringing on the door. She turned around hoping to see Henry.

"You! What have you done with my son?" Robin accused loudly catching sight of Regina the second he stepped into the diner.

"I haven't done anything with your son. I haven't seen him since the last time I was at your camp," Regina defended. "I'm supposed to be meeting my son here."

Marian's face creased with worry. "Henry's not here?"

"No." Regina said.

"But Little John told Robin that he and Roland were going for milkshakes at Granny's with Henry." Marian explained.

Regina's tired mind was trying to connect the dots. Henry had asked her to come knowing Roland would be there. Was he trying to get Regina and Robin together? It made sense, but he'd have to know that Regina and Robin would be worried if the boys weren't there. It wasn't like him to be irresponsible like that. Ignoring Robin and Marian, Regina tried calling Henry again. Still no answer. She quickly typed out a text telling him he better answer immediately; she and Robin were worried about Roland and him. She looked back up to Marian, still ignoring Robin. She just couldn't deal with him right now.

"Little John was with Roland?" Regina asked.

Marian nodded.

"Can you try calling him? Henry isn't answering."

Marian turned to Robin who pulled out the phone and did as Regina had asked. His call also went unanswered.

"It's not like Little John not to answer," Robin said the worry creeping into his voice.

Regina was already walking toward the door. "Where were they before they decided to go to Granny's?"

Her shoulder brushed against Robin as she stepped past him on her way out of Granny's. She could smell the familiar forest scent on him. Her stomach flipped as the scent brought back memories.

As Regina brushed past him, Robin caught a whiff of her perfume. He felt oddly turned on by the scent.

"I think they went to the park." Marian said noticing that Robin was staring at Regina as if in a trance instead of answering her question.

Regina nodded and started off in the direction of the park without looking back to see if Robin and Marian were following.

Before they got very far, Regina's phone began ringing.

"Henry, where are you?" Regina answered anxiously. Robin and Marian were both staring at her now. Waiting for clues as to where their children were. Regina's face went pale. "If you…no…yes, I understand." Her hand was shaking as she hit end on the call.

"What's going on?" Marian asked.

"Where's my son?" Robin added.

Regina swallowed. "Gold has them. He wants to finish his plan."

"Why does he need Roland for that?" Marian asked. "What is his plan anyway?"

"He wants to free himself from the dagger without losing his powers. He needs Roland and Henry as leverage. So we'll do what he wants." Regina answered.

"What does he want?" Robin questioned.

"The hat. And enough magic to fill it." Regina answered. "And his dagger."

"He doesn't have the dagger? Can't Belle just make him do what we want then?" Robin said.

"If we tell Belle, he says he'll step over the town line with Henry and Roland."

"Is that bad?" Marian asked.

"If we leave, we can't return. And there's no magic on the other side. So finding them would be nearly impossible." Regina said.

"So we do what he wants. Where's the hat?" Marian asked.

"With David and Mary Margaret," Regina answered.

"Get Emma to bring the hat. I'll get the dagger from Belle and you get the magic we need to fill it, okay?" Robin said.

Regina nodded slowly and Robin disappeared. She picked up her phone to call Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the continued support! Only a few more chapters._

Regina arrived at the town line first. She had Bo Peep with her. She knew she'd need more magic than just what Bo Peep had, but as much as she despised fairies, she couldn't bring herself to take any of them. She had managed to steal a couple wands. She wasn't sure that would work, and even if it did, she still doubted that would suffice.

Bound by Regina's magic, Bo Peep followed Regina as though she was on a leash. Regina had taken her voice as well, because the woman wouldn't shut up and Regina's was sick of hearing the obscenities she was throwing her way.

"Mom!" Henry spotted her first. Gold had tied up both boys and was holding on to them ready to throw them over the line.

Roland had tears in his eyes, but wasn't openly crying. He was trying to be brave.

Regina smiled reassuringly at the boys. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

Gold raised his eyebrows at Regina. "This is all you brought? That's not enough magic."

"Ms. Swan is on her way," Regina answered.

Gold giggled. "Sacrificing the savior. The Queen has returned."

Henry looked worried. "Mom?"

"Where's my dagger?" Gold asked before Regina could reassure Henry.

"Robin and Marian went to retrieve it. They'll be here soon."

Suddenly, Emma appeared. "Here's the hat, Regina, what did you-" She stopped speaking abruptly, noticing Gold with the two boys. Her eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Regina shot her an exasperated look. Did she have to spell out everything? "The imp's taken the boys hostage to ensure our cooperation in his plan to free himself from the dagger."

"And you're helping him?" Emma asked incredulously.

"I don't have much choice now do I, Swan?"

Robin came running in with the dagger followed closely by Marian and Belle.

"Regina, this is a bad idea. You can't do this," Belle pleaded.

"I'm not losing my son," Regina answered firmly. "Now Ms. Swan I suggest you leave before you are sucked into the hat."

Emma looked up in shock. She'd assumed Regina's plan involved sending her back into the hat.

Gold raised his eyebrow as well. "You know you don't have enough without her, dearie."

"I have enough," Regina said. "The hat, Emma?" She held out her hand. Emma didn't move. "Please, Swan just trust me for once in your life."

Emma placed the hat in Regina's hand. "When it comes to Henry, I will always trust you," she said.

"Thank you. Now leave. It's not safe for you to be here."

Emma hesitated. She looked at Gold and the boys. Robin handed Marian the dagger and prepared his bow.

"Try anything I throw the little one over the line first." Gold said.

"No!" Marian screamed.

Robin sent an arrow flying at Gold. Regina waved her hand sending Emma away and spun around catching the arrow Robin had launched at Gold.

"He's not kidding," she said as she let the arrow drop from her hand to the ground. Robin's eyes locked on hers.

Robin felt as though they'd been here before. But they'd never met when she was Queen. Still, he felt like she'd done this before. He frowned.

Regina turned back to Gold. "Now. This is how it's going to work. I'll fill the hat with the magic you need. You release the boys and then Marian will hand over the dagger. Deal?"

"What makes you think I'd trust a thief's wife to hold up her end of the deal?"

"I'll keep to the deal. I just want my son's safety." Marian pleaded.

Regina set the hat on the ground. She paused. There wasn't another way. She was out of options.

"You can't put me back in there!" Bo Peep pleaded.

Regina turned back to Gold and the boys. Roland was crying. Henry looked worried. He didn't like the look in Regina's eyes. Resigned.

"Roland, be a brave little knight for your mama. This will all be over soon. I promise. I promise you're going to be safe," Regina said calmly. Roland met her eyes and saw how sure she was.

He stopped crying and nodded his head. "I'm a brave knight. Right, Henry?" He asked.

"Of course you are, Roland." Henry agreed.

Regina took a step toward Henry, but Gold held up his hand making sure she knew to stop.

"Forgive me, Henry. I do love you," Regina said as she turned her back to Henry and bent down to activate the hat.

"Mom!" Henry said slightly panicked. "Mom, what are you going to do?"

As the light shot from the hat, Regina tossed the magic wands in from her position safely behind the extending light. Bo Peep however, was right in the light's path.

"No! This isn't right! You're much worse than I am. I don't deserve this!" Bo Peep squealed as the light began sucking her in. In her distraction, Regina had let the voice spell drop. Regina grimaced at the pain and horror in Bo Peep's face and the fear in her voice. She couldn't do this. This wasn't who she was anymore. She moved quickly toward Bo Peep and shoved her out of the reach of the light. She felt the strong pull on her magic.

"Mom!" Henry screamed. "No!" He turned toward Gold who was still holding him tightly. "Stop it, you have to stop it. Please, she's my mom. Please!"

Gold just smirked. This would do nicely. Bo Peep never had enough magic for the plan to work. Regina would serve his purposes much better and keep her from causing him any further aggravation.

Regina was fighting the pull. She had to let go. She knew she had to let go. But Henry was calling her name. She didn't want to leave him. But there was no other way. She had to let go to ensure his safety. Emma would take care of him. And Robin and Marian. He would be loved and he and Roland would be safe. That's what was important.

"Miss Gina!" Roland's voice called too. "Papa!"

"Let go, Regina. You know what you have to do." Gold said.

"You keep your end of the deal, Gold! Emma will come after you if you don't release the boys!" Regina said.

"It's a deal, dearie. Now let go." Gold said.

Regina dropped her arms and she started to disappear into the light. Robin watched as she let go to sacrifice herself for her son. And his. He was wrong. She wasn't evil. Evil wouldn't do this. This wasn't right. He lunged forward and grabbed Regina's waist trying to tug her back.

"Fight back, love. We have the dagger. We can beat him."

Regina felt her breath catch. We. He said we. He called her "love." His hands on her waist sent warmth flowing through her body. She wanted to lean back into his embrace. To listen to him. To fight. But she had to save the boys.

"Mom! Don't let go. If he throws us over, I'll find you! I'm part of the Charming family and so are you. We always find each other." Henry pleaded. Gold waved his hand and Henry slumped against him.

A tear glistened in Regina's eye at Henry's words. So are you. She did have a family now. But that's why she was doing this. To save them. She'd promised Gold the magic. The wands didn't have nearly enough.

She felt Robin's arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her back with all his strength, but she wasn't moving. The hat's magic was too strong.

"Please, Regina. Please fight." Robin whispered in her ear. "I can't lose you."

Her arms flew up and she sent magic back fighting against the pull of the hat. She felt a spell hit her and dizziness washed over her.

"We have a deal, dearie," Gold reminded.

Robin felt Regina sway in his arms. He was losing her. Why did he care? He'd have his son. And his wife. Why did he suddenly feel so drawn to the Queen? Why did he feel as though he couldn't live without her?

Regina felt herself losing consciousness. That must have been Gold's intent. She couldn't fight or come up with a new plan if she was unconscious.

"Mama! I can't see Regina!" Roland cried.

Regina realized she was closer to the hat. She was losing ground. She must be covered in the light now if Roland couldn't see her. He had Marian. And Robin. He'd be okay. Marian. Marian had the dagger. The dagger had a lot of magic. She continued fighting the pull of the magic with one hand and used the other to summon the dagger from Marian's hands.

Marian looked at her empty hands in shock. She turned to Gold, thinking he had summoned the dagger, but he didn't have it.

Regina took a step farther into the light and out of Robin's arms. The dizziness was getting worse. She stumbled. Her vision was blurry. Damn that imp. She held on to the dagger tightly. She focused on what she wanted – keeping the dagger from Gold. She couldn't have him summoning it out of her hands. She pushed forward closer to the hat. She felt it begin to tug her foot in. It was strong. So strong. And she was so tired. She lifted her arm holding the dagger and with all her strength plunged the dagger into the hat.

The area exploded with light. Robin was thrown back from the hat. The blast shook Gold. The impact caused him to release his grip on the boys to keep himself from being thrown back over the line. Henry didn't even hesitate; he immediately snatched up Roland and ran toward Marian. Marian met the boys halfway grabbing Roland and pulling him into her arms. She rubbed his back gently trying to sooth him. His little body was shaking against hers as he sobbed.

Seeing Roland was safe, Henry turned to Regina. The light had disappeared and so had the dagger. The hat was torn and laying limply on the ground. Regina was also laying limply on the ground. She was face down on the ground as if she'd collapsed at the effort of stabbing the hat with the dagger.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he rushed toward her. Kneeling down beside her, he shook her trying to wake her, but she didn't move. He leaned down trying to hear if she was breathing. "Robin! You have to save her!" Henry ordered.

Robin was trying to stand up from where he'd been thrown into a tree. Using the tree as support he pushed himself up. As he stood, he felt as though he was spinning and his head ached. The impact had been hard. He blinked trying to clear his mind.

Gold leaned heavily on his cane. His leg was crumpling under him and he could feel the shooting pain return. His magic was gone. Fury flooded through him. Regina would be better off if the blast had killed her. He was going to make her pay. He began limping toward her.

Marian was watching. "You stay away from her! Robin! Do something."

Robin looked up and saw Gold approaching Regina. He frowned as he felt worry overwhelm him. He was worried about the Evil Queen? He also felt strangely protective of her. He moved toward her and was on his knees at her side opposite Henry in seconds. He looked to Henry for permission and when Henry nodded, Robin quickly rolled Regina onto her back so he could assess her condition. Henry leaned down and put his ear on her chest.

"I can't hear anything. I don't think she's breathing. I don't hear her heart either. Hurry. You have to save her," Henry pleaded with Robin.

"Henry, I don't know what's wrong with her," Robin said, lifting her wrist trying to feel for a pulse. "I think I can feel a pulse. It's weak, but it's there."

"Kiss her." Henry ordered.

Robin looked at Henry in confusion. What good would that do? "You want me to give her, what do you call it here? CPR?"

"No one is saving the Queen. She's going to pay for what she's done. No one goes back on a deal with Rumplestiltskin." Gold said as he reached the trio.

Henry stood up and shoved Gold back as hard as he could. "Stay away from my mom." Gold stumbled back from the unexpected attack and fell to the ground as his leg gave out. Henry turned back to Robin. "Just try, please. True love's kiss can cure anything."

Gold giggled maniacally. "He doesn't love her. He thinks she's evil."

Robin knew she was the Evil Queen. But she didn't look so evil now. And she had just saved his son. He could at least humor her son. She had sacrificed herself to protect them. That was something he could love.

"Robin, please try," Marian said as she approached with Roland. "You may not remember her other than what you've heard about the evil queen, but she's proven that's not who she is anymore. She saved me. And she just saved our son. Listen to your heart. You have to try."

Robin tentatively leaned forward. It felt strange kissing someone who was unconscious. But he'd done it for Marian when she was frozen. Though that hadn't really worked. He wasn't really sure he believed in this true love's kiss thing anyway. He brushed the hair off of Regina's face. He was surprised by the warm tingling feeling that washed over him when he touched her. He felt like something inside him was coming back to life. He didn't feel quite so empty anymore. He leaned in the rest of the way and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips.

Henry held his breath. He saw the warm yellow glow that surrounded his mom and Robin when their lips met. He waited for her to gasp and open her eyes. The glow disappeared and Regina didn't move. Robin, however, fell back away from her color draining from his face. "Regina?" He whispered. "I…What have you done?" He looked panicked and horrified. And then he sprung into action. Shaking her. "Wake up. Wake up!"

Marian set Roland down and put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin." He turned and looked at her, fear filling his eyes. "You remember." She said simply. He nodded. "We need to get her some help. Maybe the Emma or the Blue Fairy will know what to do." Robin nodded again numbly. He scooped Regina into his arms and they headed off.

"Don't think this is over." Gold hissed. "She is going to pay for what she's done if it's the last thing I do!"


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: If you're a Belle fan, I apologize._

Emma, Blue, Mary Margaret, David, Robin, Marian, Roland, and Henry were all crowded around Regina's bed. She was breathing, but she hadn't moved. She was perfectly still.

"I need to know exactly what happened," Blue said. "I can't sense anything. She's a mess of residual light and dark magic. Powerful light and dark magic."

"She opened the hat and was supposed to be filling it with magic for Gold. She brought Bo Peep and a couple wands. She put the wands in, but when the hat started sucking in Bo Peep, she pushed Bo Peep out of the way. But then the hat focused on her. She wasn't even fighting it. Robin tried to pull her away from it, but it wasn't working and they were both getting pulled in. Then she must have had an idea because she summoned the dagger and then it looked like she stabbed the hat with the dagger." Marian explained.

"There was a magical explosion when she did it." Henry added. "And then the hat was destroyed, the dagger was gone, and she was unconscious. Robin tried kissing her and it brought his memories back, but it didn't help mom."

Emma patted Henry's back, trying to be encouraging, but he shrugged her off. "Can you help her?" He asked Blue.

Blue frowned. "She destroyed the hat with the dagger? And the dagger is gone? Where's the hat?"

"We didn't bring it," Robin said.

"I need the hat. I need more information. Where's the dark one?"

"We left him there. But his magic is gone," Robin said.

"You better hope he left the hat. Someone needs to go get it immediately."

"I'll go." David said as he headed out of the room.

"Is Regina frozen like you were?" Roland asked Marian.

"No, she's just resting, love. How about we let Regina sleep and we go back to camp and get you something to eat," Marian suggested.

"I want to stay with Regina. She keeps me safe from the scary man," Roland said.

"Why don't we go see if Regina has anything to eat in the fridge?" Mary Margaret suggested. "Henry, you should come too."

"I'm staying." Henry said definitively, leaving no room for argument. He moved away from Emma and climbed onto the bed with Regina. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. "You're not alone, Mom," he whispered.

"There's nothing I can do until we have the hat." Blue said. "Why don't we all let Regina rest for now?"

* * *

Robin was pacing outside Regina's room. He had left as Blue suggested, but he couldn't go downstairs with the others. He needed to do something. He didn't understand how he could have forgotten her. Now that he remembered, the urge to go to her was overwhelming. He tried to play back all the conversations; he'd had with people about Regina in the past week. Someone must have given him a clue as to what happened. Unfortunately, every time he tried to remember, he seemed to come up with another memory of him being mean and hurtful to Regina. The guilt he felt was too much. He needed to tell her he was sorry. Tell her how much he loved her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Belle's screams.

"Where is she? What did she do to him? His magic is gone. He's in terrible pain from his leg? Where is she?"

He heard her footsteps on the stairs and Mary Margaret and Emma calling after her. She stormed toward Regina's door and was about to fling it open, when Robin stuck out his arm and held her back.

"She's unconscious. She can't give you any answers. Henry is with her and you're not going to go in there and upset him," Robin said firmly.

"What did she do to Rumple? He's in so much pain. I can't stand to see him like that. She has to fix it."

"I think she destroyed his dagger. I'm not sure what that means for him. Or her," Robin said.

Belle turned to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I know I shouldn't care after all he's done, but I still love him."

"I know." Robin answered. "Maybe Whale can do something for his leg. Or at least give him something for the pain. I understand that you love him, but if he comes anywhere near Regina or my family I will kill him." Robin warned. Belle nodded. "Now, I think you should go back home to him."

Mary Margaret and Emma stood at the end of the hallway. Mary Margaret stepped forward and pulled Belle into a hug and then guided her gently back down the stairs. Emma hung back.

"Do you need something, Emma? Has your father returned with the hat?"

"No. Not yet. I…I was just going to say you should go in. You should sit with her. You look absolutely miserable out here."

"I have said some pretty awful things to her this week. I don't think she'd want me there."

"She loves you, Robin. I'm really sorry I made everything so complicated. Regina deserves to be happy," Emma apologized. "Besides, she's unconscious. She's not going to know if you're there or not, so how can she be mad?"

Robin smirked. "Interesting logic. Thank you," he put his hand on the doorknob and stepped inside.

* * *

Henry was still holding Regina's hand and watching her intently. As if he thought something was going to happen if he looked away.

Robin stepped into the room. "Mind if I join you?"

Henry shook his head so Robin pulled up a chair and placed it beside Regina's bed. He took her other hand and felt a tingling run through his body. He had missed her. How could he have forgotten her? He looked up at Henry.

"Henry, may I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Do you know how I forgot your mother?"

Henry looked away avoiding eye contact. Robin was here and his mom needed him. Needed him to be supportive and kind. If Henry told Robin what his mom had done, he might get angry with her and leave.

"It's okay, Henry. I won't get angry with you."

"I'm not worried about me," Henry said.

Robin frowned and mulled over Henry's words for a moment. "Regina did something to make me forget?"

Henry slowly nodded. The truth was always better. That's what he told Regina.

"What did she do?"

"She gave you a memory potion so you would forget her."

Robin flashed to Regina at his camp, trying to explain that she knew he didn't remember her.

Henry continued oblivious to Robin's thoughts. "But she did it for you. She was trying to help you save Marian. She thought if you forgot her, you could kiss Marian and break the spell."

Robin nodded slowly. Regina had told him to forget her. But he refused. Instead he'd gone to see her at her vault and, well, he was definitely not going to forget her after that. He sighed. This is why he loved her. She was trying so hard to do what was right. Even if she still managed to be deceitful when she was doing it.

"Are you mad?" Henry asked.

"No. I understand why she did it. Her heart was in the right place even if it was a crazy idea and extremely misguided to not give me a choice in the matter," Robin answered.

"Blue's going to be able to wake her up, right?" Henry asked needed reassurance. Needing someone else to believe.

Robin nodded. "Your mother is going to wake up. Nothing can keep her down for long. She's resilient." He gently rubbed his thumb across the hand he was holding. She had to wake up. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Are you going to leave her for Marian again now that Marian's unfrozen?" Henry asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Henry. The only thing I know is that I never want to lose your mother. I need her in my life."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to break her heart again."

At Henry's words, another memory flashed in Robin's mind. Regina starring up at him, hurt and shock coloring her features. He'd shoved her. When she was trying to explain what happened. Robin shook his head trying to rid himself of the painful memory and focus on Henry.

"Henry, I don't think that's a promise anyone can make, but I promise I will do everything in my power to avoid it."

Henry nodded and settled back on the bed.

* * *

David opened the front door to Regina's mansion without knocking. "The dagger is just gone. I don't see any trace of it, but here is the hat," he said as he entered.

Blue quickly took the hat from him and waved her wand over it. She jerked her arm back at the strength of the magic remaining on the hat.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"It would appear that Regina disarmed both the hat and the dagger. They seem to have neutralized each other," Blue answered.

"What does that mean for Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not sure. I would guess the force of the magic being blown back at her was too much which is what caused her to shut down. I'll try some healing spells. Hopefully that combined with rest will allow her to wake," Blue said.

"Let's go, then," Emma said heading toward the stairs.

* * *

Gold heard the door chime as Belle returned. His leg was throbbing, but he was more upset by his lack of magic than the pain in his leg. He wasn't sure how she'd done it. The dagger had been gone. He'd searched the entire area for it. She couldn't possibly have destroyed it could she? How was he going to get back at her with no magic? With his leg, he didn't really have the strength to do much. Kidnapping Henry was out. He didn't even think he could kidnap the thief's boy that she was so fond of.

"Rumple?" Belle called.

He had a gun somewhere. If she wanted to take away his magic, he'd just use this world's methods.

"Rumple? We should go see if Whale has anything that will help."

He was not going to that man for help. He didn't need science. He needed magic.

Belle stepped into the room. "Rumple, did you hear me?"

"I'm not going to see Dr. Whale. I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself. Where have you been anyway?"

Belle looked down guiltily. "I went to Regina's. To see if she could fix whatever she did. But she's not even awake."

Gold grinned. At least she was suffering as well. Magic always comes at a price.

Blue's wand glowed blue as it moved over Regina. After a few minutes, she jerked back away from Regina.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Blue shook her head. "There's so much dark magic surrounding her. It doesn't mix well with my magic. I need to rest a while before continuing."

"Can I try?" Emma asked. "Just tell me what to do."

"You don't know healing magic. It's dangerous to mess with if you don't know what you're doing," Blue said. "Let me go have a cup of tea and then I'll try again."

She headed out the door. Emma turned to Henry. "Do you want to come get something to eat? Robin can sit with Regina."

"No." Henry answered.

Emma nodded and left.

Henry squeezed Regina's hand tighter and leaned down toward her. "Come on, mom. You can wake up. You can't leave me."

Robin reached out and patted Henry on the back. "She's going to pull through. She knows you need her. She would never leave you without a fight."

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Yes?" Robin called. Marian peaked her head in.

"Roland was wondering if he could see Regina? He wants me to read her a story…like she did for me when I was frozen." Marian said.

Henry grinned. "That's a great idea!"

Marian pulled back the door and she and Roland came inside. Roland jumped on to the bed immediately and sat on the bed next to Regina, forcing Robin to remove his hand. Regina's hand twitched as Robin's left her. Roland quickly wrapped his arms around Regina cuddling into her. "Okay. Now tell a story, mama."

Marian sat down at the foot of the bed. "Once upon a time there was a very brave knight who loved the Queen very much and was always asking about her…"

Robin stared at Marian as she began telling a story about how a knight saved the Queen from a dragon. "And the Queen was finally safe." Marian finished.

"Is Regina the Queen, mama?"

"Regina is a Queen," Marian answered.

"I'm a knight. I'll protect her and make her safe," he turned to Regina and whispered. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe from the dragons," he quickly turned to Henry. "Have you ever seen a dragon, Henry?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but my grandpa has." Roland's eyes got big. Henry felt Regina's hand move in his. "Mom?"

Her eyes fluttered. They felt so heavy. She felt like she was buried under twenty blankets. "Mom?" The voice penetrated through the fog that it felt like she was in. Henry. She needed to see Henry. "Regina?" Was that Robin? She felt little arms squeezing her. Roland. Henry tightened his grip on her hand. She forced her eyes open and winced at the bright light.

Marian recognized the gesture and quickly flipped the lights off. "Thank you." Regina said, but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Mama! Turn the lights on. I afraid of the dark!" Roland said. Robin pulled Roland off the bed and into his arms.

"Shush. The bright lights are hurting Regina's eyes. You don't need to be afraid. You're a dragon slaying knight, remember?"

Regina tried to make sense of what was happening around her. Henry being with her made sense. But Robin and Marian and Roland? And Robin's voice was gentle and soft as he spoke with his son. She hadn't heard that tone in days.

"We're so glad you're awake, Regina. Can I bring you some water?" Marian asked.

"I" she started, "how long was I out?"

"Not that long. Only a few hours." Marian answered. "The Blue Fairy made it seem much more dire."

"Blue's here?" Regina questioned. She shook herself as if shaking off remnants of Blue.

"She was trying to heal you, mom."

"Well, I can heal just fine on my own without any help from that sanctimonious twit."

"What's a nactamonious nit?" Roland asked.

"Regina doesn't feel well. She's making up nonsense words." Robin said.

Roland giggled. "You're silly, Regina."

Regina rolled onto her side and tried to reach across Henry.

"What do you need, mom? I'll do it."

"You can turn on the lamp." Henry did as she asked and Regina blinked a few times, but then held her eyes open. She tried to push herself up on the bed, but found she was really too worn out for that.

Robin leaned forward instinctually to help her, but caught himself and pulled back. Marian noticed.

"Roland, sweetie, how about you and Henry come with me to get some food for Regina? Maybe some food will help her energy come back."

Roland was immediately excited about the idea. "Can we bring ice cream? With the sweet stuff on top?"

"We'll see. Let's start with some tea and soup," Marian suggested, picking Roland up and heading toward the door. She turned back to see if Henry was following. Henry looked torn. He was afraid to leave Regina with Robin. Afraid she'd get hurt again.

Regina picked up on Henry's concern. "It's alright, Henry. You should get something to eat as well."

Henry leaned over and kissed her head. "I love you, mom."

Regina smiled. "I love you too, Henry."

He nodded, turned to Robin giving him a meaningful look of warning and then left.

There was an awkward silence. Regina wasn't sure why Robin was suddenly worried about her. He'd even called her Regina earlier instead of The Evil Queen. It didn't make sense. She frowned. Her head felt heavy and she was having a hard time focusing. She didn't have the energy to work out what was going on.

"Thank you for saving my son," Robin said breaking the silence.

Regina's face relaxed. Oh. That was it. She'd saved his son so he was going to let her off the hook about being the Evil Queen.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to Roland." Regina answered.

Robin still wouldn't look at her. Wouldn't meet her gaze. Well, at least he wasn't being hostile. He may not like her, but if this ordeal had gotten rid of the hostility that was something. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take that anyway. Robin's gaze was fixed on his hands in his lap. He was fidgeting. He finally took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said in a defeated anguished voice.

Regina frowned again. Sorry? She wanted to sit up. To reach out and tip his head up so she could see his eyes. But she wouldn't. She'd had too many rejections. Her heart may be resilient, but everything has a breaking point. "Sorry for what, Robin? Did something happen?"

He finally looked up and she saw the guilt and sorrow in his eyes. "I remember. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you when I didn't. Not that it's an excuse. There's no excuse for the hurtful things I said, but—"

Regina held up her hand. "What do you mean you remember? How?"

"I, it all came back, when I, when I kissed you," Robin said. "I remember you, Regina. Here. In Storybrooke. And our year together in the Enchanted Forest. I remember everything. I also remember everything I said while I was under the memory spell. What I don't remember is taking any potion."

Regina winced slightly. "Well, that may be because I slipped it into your coffee. You didn't know you were taking it."

Robin nodded.

"I thought it would help. I thought it would allow you to save Marian. I didn't mean-"

"I know." Robin said silencing her rambling. "I'm not angry."

She shut her eyes and felt relief flood through her. She'd been positive he would hate her for what she'd done even though she'd had the best of intentions. He frowned, noting how pale she was, when she let her eyes shut. She needed to rest.

"Are you alright? Should we bring a doctor?"

Regina shook her head and forced her eyes open again. "I'm just tired. And drained from all the magic." Suddenly, she remembered Gold. "Where's Gold?"

Robin shook his head. "Hiding most likely. He's no longer the Dark One. His magic is gone."

Regina blinked. Rumplestiltskin without magic? "But how?"

"It appears that when you stabbed the hat with the dagger, it disappeared. The dagger is gone and the hat destroyed. Even the Blue Fairy isn't sure how it worked," Robin answered.

Regina nodded. "I'm glad Roland is okay."

Robin reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Thanks to you. I can never repay you for that."

Regina felt warmth spread through her at his touch. It was the same feeling she'd had when he'd grabbed her waist and tried to pull her from the hat. She was overwhelmed by how much she'd missed him.

Robin started to pull back his hand, but stopped when he looked at her face. The color was returning. She didn't look as pale. He felt her squeeze his hand back and take a deep breath. She seemed to be pulling energy from him.

They heard the door open. Regina jerked her hand away as if she'd been burned. Marian and the boys walked in with food. Regina smiled at Henry as he handed her a bowl of soup.

"I brought you ice cream for dessert," Roland said. "I put extra chocolate sauce on it."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Roland," she set the bowl on the table and turned to Robin. "I'm sure you need to get back to camp. It must be getting close to bedtime."

Marian nodded. "We're very glad to see you awake," she said.

"I don't want to leave yet. I miss Regina." He looked at Regina and said very seriously. "Papa said I couldn't play with you, but I wanted to 'cause I missed you. And you make good cookies and tell good stories. And I'm your knight. Remember?"

"It's okay, Roland. We'll see Miss Regina again soon, but Regina's right it's time to get back and get ready for bed," Marian said.

"No! I want to stay with Regina. I have to protect her from the dragons." Roland said.

"Henry will protect me from the dragons while you're away. The Queen must have more than one knight, because they need to take breaks," Regina explained.

"I've got the night shift, Roland. I promise she'll stay safe." Henry said.

"But-" Roland began to argue.

"And you can come back tomorrow to relieve Henry." Regina said and then realized she'd overstepped. "I mean, if your mama and papa say it's alright."

"Of course, we'll come back tomorrow." Marian promised. "Now go give your Queen a big hug goodnight." Roland didn't hesitate. He threw himself up onto the bed again nearly making Regina's soup spill out of the bowl and onto her. She quickly handed it off to Henry who set it on the table. Roland crawled on top of her and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. Regina hugged him back. She'd missed Roland too. It felt so good to hold the sweet little boy in her arms again. She gave him a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Good night, my little knight. Be a good listener for your mama and papa."

Robin reached for his son and picked him up, pulling him away from Regina. "Come on little man. Time to go. Goodnight, Regina. Henry, make sure she stays in bed and rests." Henry nodded as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, thief," she answered.

* * *

It had taken a while longer to clear out her house, but soon Regina was left alone with Henry in the mansion.

"Henry, you don't need to stay with me," Regina said. "I'm feeling much better. You can sleep in your own room."

Henry had changed in to his pajamas. "Mom, you almost killed yourself today. I'm not leaving you alone."

Regina sighed. "Henry. It wasn't like that. I'm not depressed. I wasn't attempting suicide. I just needed to make sure you were safe."

"Well, now I need to make sure you're safe." Henry said crawling into the bedside her and pulling the blanket over himself. "I was really scared. I didn't think you were going to wake up."

Regina turned to comfort him. She gently smoothed his hair the way she used to when he was younger. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know what else to do. I promised you I'd be better. I couldn't sacrifice Bo Peep. And even if I had it wouldn't have been enough magic. I would have been enough, but then who would protect you from Gold once he had his dagger back. I was desperate, so I tried the dagger. I don't really understand what happened or what the consequences will be, but I did the only thing I could think of."

Henry didn't say anything just wrapped his arms around Regina's waist and hugged her tightly. He nestled his head into her shoulder the way he'd done when he was younger. She had missed cuddling her little boy, even if he wasn't so little now. She shut her eyes and let her body have the rest it was craving.

* * *

Robin didn't know what to do. They'd put Roland to sleep, and now he was left with Marian. He didn't know what to say to her. She'd seen him run into the magic to save Regina. And he'd seen how kissing Regina had returned his memories. But she hadn't accused him of anything; in fact she'd made it easier for him to be near Regina. She'd even removed the boys, leaving him alone with Regina. But the problem he'd had before Marian was frozen remained. He was married. To Marian. They had a son. His feelings for Regina couldn't change any of that. He couldn't abandon his family. But he couldn't abandon Regina either. The pain he'd felt when he thought he'd lost her…he couldn't go through that again. He couldn't live without her, could he?

Marian cleared her throat. "You love her," she stated.

Robin looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be quite so blasé about it. There was no accusation in her voice; she spoke as though she was simply stating a fact.

"I understand. You thought I was dead. I can see why you would love her. She would do anything to make sure Henry is safe. And Roland…and you. The fact that she is obviously in love with you and still made you forget her so you could be happy with me is a clear sign of how much she loves you. She wants you to be happy, even if it doesn't include her."

"Marian, I-"

"But what she doesn't understand is you can't be happy without her. Not anymore. Not now that you've met her."

"I do care about you, Marian."

Marian held up her hand. "I know you do. And I care about you. It may seem like only months for me, but it's been years for you. You've moved on and I understand. I'll step aside. You can be with Regina. But I won't lose my son again. I know Roland loves Regina and that's okay, but I'm his mother and I will not give that up."

Robin nodded. He was trying to process what Marian was telling him. He was free? To be with Regina? "Of course not. Roland needs you."

Marian nodded. "We'll figure out the details then, but there's no need to continue pretending that we're together again. Do you have an extra tent?"

* * *

Gold stood outside Regina's house leaning heavily on his cane. He would make her pay. And make her give him back what was his. She must have the dagger. It was no where to be found in the forest. He quietly used his skeleton keys (well really they were Regina's but he'd managed to break into town hall pretty easily) to open the door to her mansion.

Once inside he began searching every hiding place he could find for the dagger. After nearly an hour spent on the lower level he was becoming frustrated. Shouldn't he be able to feel the power? He knew that the fact that his magic had left most likely meant something happened to the dagger, not simply that Regina had taken it, but the dagger was indestructible wasn't it? He needed it back. He had to believe it wasn't gone forever. He needed his magic.

He wasn't going to give up that easily. He started climbing the steps. She would return his magic or he would kill her and take it himself.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! You guys make my day! We're nearing the end of this story...Enjoy._

Belle rolled over to find herself alone in bed. Where was Rumple? He hadn't been himself since he'd come back with his cane. Belle couldn't believe Regina had done this to him. She only gave Robin and Marian the dagger to save Henry. Not so Regina could destroy Rumple. She got out of bed to go find her husband.

* * *

Blue was sitting in her office waving her wand over the hat. She jerked back again. She felt the same jolt she'd received when she'd tried to heal Regina. Whatever Regina had done had been powerful magic. More powerful than she'd thought Regina was capable of. She'd always dismissed Regina. Yes, she was evil, but she wasn't really that powerful. Her mother was powerful. Rumplestiltskin was powerful. Regina was weak. She was dangerous only because she was easily manipulated. She'd never been interested in developing her magic for the sake of being more powerful. Regina only honed her skills in so far as it served her immediate purpose. Which meant she'd vastly underutilized her abilities, but also meant that she'd never really been more than a minor thorn in Blue's side. But if she was capable of this kind of magic when Rumple wasn't pulling the strings, Blue was going to have to get involved and make sure Regina stayed on the right side of things.

Tink knocked lightly on the door. "Blue?"

Blue looked up to face the green fairy. "Yes?"

"Did Regina destroy the dagger, or did she just defeat Rumple?" Tink questioned.

"You want to know if she's going to become the next Dark One?" Blue asked. When Tink nodded, Blue continued. "I don't think so. I believe the transfer of power only happens when you kill the Dark One and Rumple is alive, albeit in a much more human state. But I don't know what happened. The magic at play here is very strong and it's draining me to try to reconstruct what happened. I do think we're going to need to monitor Regina very closely."

"I don't think she'll like that. And it's not really fair. She did risk her life and now we're going to watch her because we think she might be turning evil again? When she's given no indication of that." Tink argued.

"She's barely been awake. And how she managed to heal herself and wake up on her own is also a troubling mystery," Blue responded.

"Then I'd like to be the one to watch her. I'll stay with her as a friend," Tink suggested.

"I don't really think you're skills are up to it. And you know your judgement has always been lacking when it comes to Regina," Blue answered.

"I think your judgment has been lacking. I was right about her. She did need love. And she wasn't all evil. Maybe my timing was just a little off," Tink said.

Blue looked back at the torn hat and frowned, waving her wand over it again trying to hold it over the hat longer this time. She fell back against the chair she was sitting in as she let the wand fall away from the hat.

"The dagger's magic is most definitely in this hat," Blue panted, exhausted from her efforts.

"So she trapped the Dark One's power. That's brilliant!" Tink said.

"She had no idea what she was doing. And who knows what ripple effect it will have on all of us," Blue sighed. Try as she might, she could never get Tink to understand how one simple act could cause massive reactions and consequences.

"I'm going to go check on her," Tink said switching into her fairy form to fly over to Regina's.

Blue shook her head in concern, but let the green fairy go.

* * *

Rumple emptied another one of Regina's desk drawers. Her office was in shambles. Rumple was furious. He'd had enough of this. He wanted his dagger and he wanted his magic. He headed up the stairs.

* * *

Belle paced in Rumple's back room. She was concerned about what Rumple might be up to. He wasn't anywhere in the house. He'd been angry with Regina earlier and though she was too, she was worried he might do something that would end up hurting Henry. She picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

Rumple felt his phone vibrating. He quickly hit the ignore button. Just what he needed – to alert the Queen he was coming after her. He looked at the caller ID. Belle. Of course. She was persistent. She was probably worried about where he'd gone in his condition. She wouldn't give up; she'd keep calling until she reached him. He quickly sent her a text telling her he was at the hospital pharmacy getting something for the pain like she'd suggested. She immediately responded in relief, telling him she hoped it helped and she'd see him soon. He sighed. The house was still silent. The phone must not have awoken Regina.

* * *

_Robin smiled as he pulled her closer, kissing her. She tipped her head back and his lips moved to her neck. It felt so right holding her in his arms. He squeezed her tighter; he felt as though she was going to slip away. He needed to hold on. "Please don't do this," Regina pleaded, fear lacing her voice. He pulled back to see her pale face filled with fright. _

Robin bolted up in his bed. The image of Regina begging and frightened had him wide-awake. He couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension that was filling his soul. He pulled on a jacket and his boots. He had to see for himself that she was okay.

* * *

Regina woke to a hand covering her mouth and a voice hissing in her ear. "Where is it, dearie?"

She struggled to orient herself. The room was pitch black. Henry's head was still resting on her shoulder. His arms hugging her tightly as if he thought she might disappear. But there was a hand over her mouth. A dry, rough hand. Dearie. Rumple. She felt her heart begin to race. She tentatively pulled at her magic, but it was sluggish and barely responding. Her heart beat faster.

Memories of staring at the ceiling while cuffed to a table with electric shocks burning through her body filled her mind. She swallowed and tried to shake off the panic it induced. She wasn't helpless. She may not be full strength, but Rumple didn't have any magic. She could handle him.

She opened her eyes, met Rumple's and then moved her eyes down to his hand covering her mouth. He nodded understanding her meaning.

"No screaming. Wouldn't want to bring the boy into this." He slowly removed his hand.

"I don't have it. It's gone." Regina hissed. "Now leave."

Henry stirred beside her. "Mom?" he questioned groggily.

"It can't be gone. It's indestructible," Rumple said. "Now stop playing games. You won't win."

Regina frowned at the crazed look in Rumple's eyes. He was desperate. This was not going to end well.

"Henry, get out of here. Your grandfather and I need to talk." Regina ordered as she started to sit up.

"The boy isn't going anywhere until I get what I want." Rumple said.

Henry had already climbed out of bed and was approaching Rumple.

"Stay away from my mom," he yelled at Rumple.

"You always were too brave for your own good," Rumple said to Henry. Rumple stuck out his cane tripping Henry who didn't see it in the dark.

Regina jumped out of bed, but the quick movement made her dizzy and she swayed stumbling forward. Rumple took advantage of her disorientation and grabbed her pressing the gun to her back.

"Your move." Rumple whispered in her ear.

She looked at Henry who was standing up and clearly determined to come save her, and then glanced back at the crazed determination in Rumple's eyes. "Please, don't do this," she pleaded. She tried again to summon her magic. She looked back at Henry.

"I don't have the dagger. I stabbed the hat with it. I don't know what happened to it. Please, think about your grandson. Think about Belle. Your magic is gone. You're free from being the Dark One. You can have the life Neal wanted for you," Regina tried. She felt pathetic. She was begging. She was a Queen, she didn't beg. But what choice did she have. Her magic was failing her and she wouldn't fail her son.

"My son is dead and I no longer want that life." Rumple said.

The doorbell rang interrupting them. Regina frowned who would be coming to see her in the middle of the night? It rang again.

"Take me to the dagger," Rumple instructed.

"Regina?" A voice called from downstairs. Regina's stomach flipped. Robin. Robin had come to check on her. This was not Mr. Gold she was dealing with. This was full on insane Rumplestiltskin. She couldn't risk Henry and Robin. She had to get rid of him. She summoned her magic again.

She heard Robin call for her again. And footsteps on the stairs. She was running out of time. She shut her eyes, and lifted her arms. Robin entered the room just in time to see Regina and Gold disappear in a cloud of smoke.

He stared at the empty space until the insistent tapping on her window drew him out of his thoughts. He hurried to the window and flung it open. Tink immediately flew in and returned herself to her normal size.

"Do you know where they went?" Tink asked panicked.

Robin shook his head.

"He wanted her to take him to the dagger, but I thought it was gone," Henry said.

"It is. But maybe she took him back to the forest where she destroyed it. I'll try that." Tink was back in her fairy form and out the window before either of the other two could respond.

* * *

Tink flew as fast as her wings would carry her. What was Regina thinking taking on Rumple alone when she was so weak? But he didn't have his magic, so maybe Regina would be alright.

* * *

Gold lost his grip on Regina as her legs gave out underneath her when they landed in the forest near the town line. Regina saw trees spinning everywhere. She was nauseous. She shut her eyes and tried to calm her stomach as well as her breathing.

Gold was waving the gun around and saying something to her. She was frightened. She'd always been a little afraid of Rumple back in the Enchanted Forest. He always had the upper hand. Even when she was convinced she'd outsmarted him, he always had another trick up his sleeve. But he didn't have any magic. She had the upper hand here. All she had to do was get rid of the gun. That was easy enough. Just focus Regina, she thought. He was starting to walk toward her, but she just focused on her breathing.

Suddenly, Gold fired the gun into the sky.

Regina jerked in surprise. Her eyes flew toward the sky where Rumple was staring. He was lining up another shot. She frowned trying to make out what he was shooting at.

Tink. She could see Tink's green wings fluttering in the sky. Regina flicked her wrist and the gun disappeared from Rumple's hands.

"Leave the fairy alone," Regina said. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Like you, your majesty?" Rumple asked starting to approach her again. "You think I'm afraid of you? You can't even beat me with magic. You're weak. All that love has taken away your competitive edge. You've let yourself go." He continued advancing on her. He could see she didn't have the strength to fight him magically or otherwise. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Tink fluttered down and returned herself to her human form. "Regina? Shall I get reinforcements? Emma? Blue?"

"Yes, why don't you have the savior come rescue you once again?" Rumple taunted. "If you were half as powerful as she is, you might be a worthy adversary. But since you're not, I think you'll do as I ask and give me back my magic." He was now standing right in front of Regina. He leaned forward. "Or I'll take yours."

Regina frowned. That wasn't possible was it? That's what Greg had wanted to do, but it wasn't actually possible.

Rumple reached into his pocket and pulled out Regina's mother's leather bracelet. Regina felt the breath leave her. She froze.

"Regina! Regina!" Tink yelled and rushed toward her. Rumple threw his arm in her way knocking her back and slapped the bracelet on Regina's wrist.

He then slipped a similar bracelet onto his own wrist.

Regina's eyes widened. She felt a strong pull on her magic. "What…?" She tried to summon her magic, but it wouldn't come. It felt like every ounce of magical energy in her was being directed toward the bracelet on her arm.

* * *

Henry looked at Robin. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Wait! Henry. Your mother wouldn't want you following her. That's why she left. She wanted you safe. You have to stay here. Call Emma and send her to the forest. You wait here. I'll go after your mother." Robin said.

He should have been faster. He shouldn't have left her at all. Why did he go home with Marian when Regina was so weak? He should have made sure she was safe. He felt his fear increasing as he rushed down the stairs and back out the door. Something was very wrong.

* * *

Rumple grinned as he waved his arm causing a tree to wrap it's branches around Tinkerbelle effectively trapping the fairy.

Regina just watched. It was her magic. He was using her magic to trap the fairy. And she didn't know how to stop it. She was powerless to control her own magic. She pushed herself up, trying to stand, but she collapsed. Her legs wouldn't hold her own weight.

"Just let go, dearie. It will all be over soon." Rumple soothed.

She was not going to give up. She wouldn't leave Henry alone in a world where Rumplestiltskin wielded her magic. She tugged at the bracelet. She tried summoning her magic again. It was useless.

Rumple was still leaning on his crutch. He still had a weakness. She could use that. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath and then tried once more to stand. This time she didn't fall back down. She was sure it was pure adrenaline holding her up, but she didn't care. She advanced on Rumple like a wolf stalking its prey. She knocked the cane away before he realized what she was doing. He fell. She started pushing him toward to the town line.

In a flash she was flying through the air away from him. She felt her own familiar magic push her back and then she was slamming into a tree. Everything was spinning again. She heard an anguished "Regina!" and then everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Rumple had barely turned to see who the call had come from when Robin's arrow pierced through his shoulder and he stumbled backwards. He tried to reverse the trajectory his body was moving, but it was too late. He was falling. Right over the town line.

Regina's eyes flew open and she screamed in pain as Rumple fell over the line. Her wrist felt like it was on fire. She couldn't breathe.

Robin rushed to her side. "Regina? Regina? What's wrong?" he asked in a panic. He pulled her into his arms. Her body was shaking violently. She was hyperventilating.

He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Hey. Look at me. Just breathe. Breathe. You're okay. Breathe."

Regina focused on his blue eyes. She'd missed those soft blue eyes. She felt his arm gently rubbing her back in soothing circles. She concentrated on slowing her breathing down. The pain was subsiding. It was only a dull burning now. She could handle this. She was going to be okay. Robin was here. She shut her eyes and let her head fall forward into his chest. She breathed in the scent of him. The scent was like a drug calming her immediately. She was vaguely aware of him gently running his hand through her hair.

After a few minutes, Robin pulled back to get a look at her. She was pale, but her breathing was normal and the shaking had stopped. "Okay. I think we need to get you back to bed."

Her lip quirked up, "Is that a proposition?" she said flirtatiously. Her smile dropped immediately. That wasn't appropriate. What was she doing? He was married. "I'm sorry. I-"

He put his finger on her lips. "Ssh. No apologies. But I meant you need rest. We'll talk when you're feeling better," he then effortlessly scooped her into his arms and started to walk away.

"Stop!" Regina said.

"Regina, I know you don't like accepting help, but you're really in no condition to be walking," Robin said as he continued moving.

She shook her head. "No. Tink."

Robin frowned in confusion and then followed her gaze to where Tinkerbelle was being restrained by a tree. "Oh. I see." He gently lowered Regina to the ground and stared up at the fairy, not quite sure how to get her down.

Regina looked at the bracelet on her hand. She shuddered. Memories flashed through her mind's eye. She blinked and pushed them away. She needed to focus. Her wrist still felt like it was burning under the bracelet. She turned her attention to Tink. If she acknowledged the pain, it was much harder to take. She tried to summon her magic, but the cuff still blocked it. How was she supposed to undo her magic's spell when she couldn't access her magic? Stupid, imp.

"Should I cut the branches?" Robin asked. Regina slowly shook her head.

"They'll attack you if you try," Tink said. "Take Regina home. Send Emma or Blue back for me."

Robin looked at Regina who was shaking her head. She wasn't going to leave Tink trapped in a tree after all the fairy had done for her.

"Do you have your phone?" Regina asked.

Robin fumbled in his pockets and pulled it out. Regina took the phone and quickly dialed Emma.

They heard a phone ringing. Emma and Blue stepped into the clearing.

"You summoned, your majesty?" Emma teased.

Regina smiled. She never thought she'd be so happy to see Emma Swan and the Blue Fairy. "Will you just get Tinkerbelle out of the tree, already?" Regina instructed.

Emma held her arms out and after only a few minutes the tree branches relaxed and moved back to their normal position. Tink dropped from the tree, but slowed her fall by quickly flapping her wings to slow her decent. Emma turned to Regina in confusion. "Was that…" she trailed off.

"My magic. Yes." Regina answered. "Blue, if you wouldn't mind removing this again." Regina held out her arm. Blue looked at the cuff and quickly pulled out her wand. She waved it over the bracelet and it fell from Regina's wrist.

"Can you just destroy it this time? I don't care to see this again." Regina requested.

Blue hesitated as she picked up the bracelet. If she destroyed it, then they'd have no way to contain Regina's powers. What if they needed it in the future? Just because she was being good now, she could just as easily turn evil again. They couldn't be sure destroying the dagger wouldn't have some effect on Regina.

"What are you waiting for?" Emma asked.

"She doesn't want to destroy it. She wants to keep it. Just in case. Right, Blue?" Regina asked.

Emma reached for the bracelet. "Then I'll destroy it."

Blue held it back from her. "I'll take care of it. I'll make sure it stays out of evil hands."

"Well, then you'd better hand it over to Tink." Regina suggested. "Because it looks like you're already failing in that attempt."

Blue and Regina glared at each other until Blue finally relented and handed the bracelet to Tinkerbelle. "Go hide it somewhere safe. And make sure you put plenty of enchantments on the hiding place." Blue instructed. Tink nodded and quickly flew off.

"Is it safe to assume Rumple's been dealt with?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. "Then let's get you home you can fill us in on all the details." She reached down to grab Regina's hand to pull her up.

Regina gasped in pain as Emma's hand gripped her wrist. Emma pulled back immediately. "What?" she asked.

Robin had knelt down beside Regina and was gently reaching for her hand. "What is it, love?"

Regina shut her eyes to hold back the tears. Love. He'd called her love. She wanted him so much. She wasn't sure which was worse seeing the hate in his eyes or the love. She couldn't have him either way. She swallowed and opened her eyes. "It's okay. It's just a little sore where the cuff was. I'm okay." She reached for Emma who immediately assisted her in standing up.

"Please, Regina. Let me help," Robin requested slipping his arm around her waist to help support her weight. She sighed. She felt so safe in his arms. And she just didn't have the energy to fight it, so she just nodded.

"I'll poof us back," Emma grinned.

* * *

Henry was sitting in the living room with Mary Margaret and David. Neal was sleeping in his car seat near the sofa.

"You don't think Mr. Gold would really hurt her do you?" Henry asked. "He's my grandpa."

"No. I'm sure he's just trying to manipulate her into doing what he wants like he always does, Henry." Snow reassured giving Henry a pat on the back. "Do you want me to make you some hot cocoa while we wait?" Henry shrugged dejectedly. "I think that's what I'll do. David, would you like some?"

"Sure!" David said with false cheeriness in his voice. He knew Henry was worried. And if he was honest, Henry was right to be worried. Gold would take down anyone who stood in the way of what he wanted. And right now, that's exactly what Regina was. An obstacle to Gold's desires.

Snow started toward the kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she neared Regina's office and heard a loud thud and then glass breaking. She hurried to the door to see Emma standing next to the end table that had held Regina's lamp which was now on the floor. Regina was slumped over, being held up by the combined effort of Emma and Robin. He was cursing and rubbing his elbow which had collided with Regina's desk.

"Sorry!" Emma quickly apologized and then turned to lift Regina up more.

Regina waved her hand in a swatting motion at Emma. "Put me down," she murmured.

Snow stepped into the room. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Robin shifted his grip on Regina who groaned. She needed them to stop touching her. She was going to be sick. Clearly Ms. Swan needed some more practice. She never felt this bad after transporting herself.

"Regina?" Robin asked leaning over and trying to push her hair back.

"Sick." She croaked out and he let go with a hand and swiftly reached for the trashcan under her desk, pulling it toward her just in time. He held her tightly supporting her weight.

Regina shut her eyes. This was mortifying. She felt like a drunk teenager. Not that she'd ever actually had that experience. But she imagined this must be what it felt like. She heard more footsteps.

"Snow?" David's voice was calling from down the hall. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

He and Henry rushed into the room.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed and ran to Regina as Robin was pulling the trashcan away. Regina tried to focus on Henry, but the room was still spinning and her wrist was throbbing.

Snow grabbed Henry before could reach Regina. "Hey, let's let Emma and Robin get your mom upstairs to bed before she passes out. We'll go get them some drinks. David, you should help Robin."

David nodded as Snow led Henry out of the room. Robin was already scooping Regina into his arms.

"I've got her," he said feeling possessive. He didn't want to let go of her. He'd nearly lost her too many times.

David just nodded. "Is Gold…"

Regina leaned her head back against Robin. She was too tired to fight any of this. She wanted to go to bed. Wanted the pain to go away. And the unwanted memories that were now in the forefront of her mind.

"He's out of town. We sent him over the line." Robin said as he started up the stairs with Emma and David trailing him.

Regina shut her eyes and let herself take comfort in the fact that she was safe in Robin's arms. He'd saved her.

"What's wrong with Regina then?" David asked.

Emma frowned. "I don't know. Gold had the magic blocking bracelet thing on her again. It seems to have hurt her." They reached the top of the stairs. "Regina, I know you're tired, but we really need to know what happened. How was your magic restraining Tink when you were wearing the cuff?"

Robin gently set Regina down on her bed and let go of her. He was leaving her again. She felt cold. She had to focus. Emma was talking to her. She looked up at Emma. "Hm?"

"I asked how you were able to put Tink in a tree when you had the cuff blocking your magic?"

"I didn't put her in a tree," Regina answered.

"But I felt your magic when I released her," Emma argued.

"Gold blocked me from using my magic so he could take it."

Emma and David exchanged a worried glance. "Gold took your magic?" David asked.

Regina shook her head. "No. He was trying to, well more than trying, he was taking my magic, but Robin arrived just in time. Robin got him over the town line before he could finish. I still have my magic."

She frowned. She wasn't quite sure what had happened when Gold went over the line. Maybe the pain was due to unexpectedly breaking the magic transfer? The only thing she was certain of was that she could still feel her magic and she could still feel the pain where the bracelet had been.

Robin gently reached for her arm. "Are you still in pain?"

"I'll be fine," Regina answered.

"Pain from what?" Emma asked.

"The bracelet did something to Regina when Gold went over the line," Robin explained.

"Do you want me to try to heal you?" Emma asked.

"Heavens no. I would like to survive the night," Regina answered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Have it your way, your highness."

Henry and Snow walked in just then. Snow approached Regina and Robin stepped aside so Snow could stand next to her. "Drink this." Snow handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

Regina sipped at the warm liquid. Her eyelids were getting heavy. She wasn't going to be able to fight it much longer. She leaned back into the pillows and let her eyes shut. Snow quickly removed the hot mug from her hands and pulled the covers over her.

"We should let her get some sleep. Everyone out." Snow instructed. Robin hovered in the doorway watching Regina.

"I'm just going to stay and watch over her while she sleeps. Make sure no one else comes after her," he said.

Snow nodded and left.

* * *

Emma had tucked Henry in and stayed with him until he fell asleep. She'd gone to check on Regina, but Robin was still standing in the doorway, giving Regina space, but keeping watch. She headed downstairs and found Snow and David still in the living room. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Do we have a new problem?" Emma asked.

"How's Henry?" Snow asked.

"Asleep," Emma answered.

"And Regina?" David questioned.

"Also asleep with a self-appointed guard at her door," Emma responded.

Snow nodded. "I'm worried about her."

"You think that whatever Gold did is serious? Regina didn't seem that concerned," Emma said.

Snow shook her head. "Not about that. If Regina thinks Robin stopped Gold in time, I'm sure she's right. I'm worried about what happens when Robin goes back to Marian."

"Oh." Emma said.

"Regina's been doing so well. Making better decisions. Doing the right thing. But I don't know how many more times she can handle having her heart broken," Snow said.

"This isn't Daniel again, Snow," David said. "Regina's not the same person. She can handle this. She has family and friends now. She's not a scared, young girl anymore."

Snow didn't look convinced.

Emma sighed. She'd seen the way Robin looked at Regina. He was terrified of losing her. He wasn't going to leave her. She didn't know what that meant for Marian, but Robin's heart was with Regina, that much was clear.

"He's not going to leave her. He's standing in her doorway to make sure she's safe. He's as much in love with her as she is with him," Emma said. "Now, are we camping out at Regina's or are we going home? Because I would like some sleep."

* * *

Robin stood in the doorway. Regina hadn't seemed to welcome his affections earlier. She'd tried to get Emma to help her instead of him. He wouldn't force himself into her space. He'd stay in the hall, but he wasn't going to leave her either. He needed to know she was safe. She was probably upset over all the horrible things he'd said to her. She should be. He was furious with himself. How could he hurt the woman he loved that way? She already thought she was evil and unredeemable, so what did he do? Go and say everything he could to reinforce those thoughts. She'd never forgive him.

Robin frowned as she began moving in the bed. Was she crying in her sleep? He took a step forward. She turned again and then bolted up in bed, eyes flying open.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Last chapter. :( Thanks for reading and for all your wonderful comments. I love it when you guys love the same lines I do. :)_

Regina scanned the darkness and immediately saw the dark silhouette standing in the doorway. She let out her breath as she realized it was just Robin. But why was he still here? Shouldn't he be with Roland and Marian? She tried to steady her breathing. She'd been dreaming of Gold taking Henry. She needed to go check on him. Needed to see that he was safe. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She frowned at her wrinkled clothing. She should have changed before getting into bed.

"Whoah!" Robin said moving forward. "What are you doing?"

Regina frowned at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was just making sure no one tried to disturb you while you were sleeping," Robin said.

"Well, that was unnecessary. I'm fine." Regina responded standing up. The room spun, but she held her ground. She wouldn't let him see she was dizzy. "I'm going to see Henry," she said taking a step toward the door.

Robin frowned back at her. "He's sleeping. You can see him in the morning."

"I think I'll decide when I'll see my son, not you," Regina said.

Robin backed down. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant he's fine. He's asleep as you should be." Robin said taking another step toward her. He could see the tear tracks on her face. She _had_ been crying in her sleep. He started to reach for her, but stopped as she backed away from him the second she saw his hand move.

Regina instantly regretted the movement as she felt another wave of dizziness. He was probably right. She should be in bed. But she needed to see Henry. The images from her dream wouldn't go away and she needed to make sure he was okay.

"I need to see my son," she insisted carefully stepping around Robin making sure to avoid any contact.

Robin hated the way she was avoiding him. And she clearly shouldn't be out of bed. She may have thought she was hiding it, but he'd seen the way she swayed when she got out of bed. He shouldn't push her though. That never ended well.

* * *

Regina leaned heavily on Henry's doorframe as she checked on her son. She'd managed to make it down the hall without grabbing anything (she knew Robin was watching her), but she was relieved to have the frame to lean against. She knew she was pushing herself too hard. Her wrist still hurt from the bracelet and her magic didn't feel quite right either. But Henry was safe. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She wanted to crawl in next to him and sleep beside him as she had when he was younger, but she knew she couldn't. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He'd proven that throughout this ordeal.

He had humored her enough. She was going to fall asleep against Henry's door. She was going back to bed whether she liked it or not. Robin gently touched her shoulder. Regina jerked away immediately and turned her head to see him. He saw fear in her eyes. That didn't make sense. Rumple was gone. And Regina wasn't the type to get frightened. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, m'lady I just wanted to offer you a hand back to your room," Robin said.

Regina blinked. He hadn't called her m'lady since long before the Snow Queen and Marian arrived. She missed it. She missed him. She needed him to go. This hurt too much. She stepped away from Henry's room, shutting the door in a crack.

"Robin, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. You should go home to your family," Regina said.

"You don't want me to stay?" Robin asked looking slightly hurt.

Regina shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She was definitely dizzy. She couldn't focus and had no idea how to answer that question. Of course she wanted him to stay. She wanted him to stay forever. She didn't want to send him back to his wife and child while she was here alone. But she didn't have a choice. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"I need to sleep and you need to be with your family," Regina said.

"Ah, finally something we can agree on," he offered his arm, "let me help you."

Regina searched his eyes. She wasn't sure what they agreed on. She stared down at his arm and then sighed. She was going to pass out right there if she didn't get back to bed. She took his arm and immediately let him help support her. She swayed unsteadily as they started walking. Without asking, Robin swept her up into his arms and began carrying her back to her room. Regina let out a surprised gasp as he swept her off her feet. She felt a sense of calm wash over her as he held her securely in his arms. The pain in her wrist dulled. She let her head rest against his shoulder and shut her eyes. She almost feel asleep on the short walk from Henry's room to hers.

Robin gently set her on the bed. She started to stand back up.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I need to change," Regina answered. "You can go now. I'm fine."

She walked the few steps to her dresser and began pulling out night clothes.

"Regina, unless you would like me to leave, I have no intention of leaving. If you're still upset with me, I understand, but-"

She spun around to face him and immediately had to grab the dresser for support. "Why would I be upset with you?"

"Because of the way I treated you before," Robin said.

Regina shook her head. "You were under a spell. That I caused. I have no one to blame but myself for anything you said."

She stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Robin waited patiently. She stepped out dressed in a nightgown with a robe wrapped around her. He tried not to stare at her as she moved back to the bed.

She immediately pulled the covers back. He averted his eyes as she removed the robe and crawled into bed. He wanted to reach out and hold her, so he took a step back moving farther from the temptation.

She was so tired. She could sleep for a week. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. But she didn't want to sleep. Every time she shut them images she didn't want to see popped into her head. She gave a little shiver as she pulled the covers up.

"Really, Robin. I'm fine. Go home to your family."

"Regina, Marian and I…" he trailed off. How was he supposed to tell her this?

She shut her eyes. The pain in her wrist flared as her emotions did. Damn, Rumple. Her magic felt wild again. Uncontrolled. She was an emotional wreck, she couldn't have her magic behaving like this. She tried to calm herself. She was glad Robin was happy, but she just couldn't listen to him talk about Marian. She couldn't do it.

Robin heard her hiss and rub at her wrist. He stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to find him much closer. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just go home to Marian. I'm glad you're happy, Robin, but I really can't handle hearing about it right now. Please, just go." She hated revealing how vulnerable she felt.

"Regina, you don't understand. Marian and I are over. I choose you."

Regina frowned, not quite understanding, "But Roland…" she said.

Robin slowly took another step closer. He sat down at the foot of the bed. He expected her to immediately send him away, but she didn't. She just continued staring at him in confusion.

"Of course Marian will need time with Roland. We haven't worked out all the details, but she understands. She knows that my heart is with-"

Regina held up her hand. "Don't," she said softly.

"Regina, please. I'm so sorry for all I said, I, you know I don't think you're evil. I lo-"

"Don't." Regina said with a little more force. She was shaking now. Her magic was surging. It was taking everything she had to hold it back. It was fiery and angry and scared—wild. She felt out of control. Too many emotions. Fear was definitely winning. She was starting to hyperventilate again. Was she having panic attacks? What was wrong with her? Get it together, Regina. _Love is weakness._ The words echoed in her head. She let out a choked sob.

Robin couldn't stand it anymore. He moved forward and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. He tried giving her space, but she needed support whether she wanted it or not. His hand began smoothing her hair soothingly.

Regina's fiery magic ebbed back like it had been doused with water. She felt calm wash over her as she breathed in his scent. She felt safe in his arms.

"Regina, stop trying to push me away. Stop trying to do what you think is best for me and let me make my own decisions. I want you, not Marian. I chose you. I love you," he said passionately.

She pulled back to look up at his face. He noticed the tears staining her face. When had she started crying? He gently wiped them with his hand. "Shhh, love. I've got you. You're not going to lose me. You're safe," he soothed.

She steadied her breathing. "Robin, I don't think this can last. I'm not supposed to have a happy ending."

Robin looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? You just saved the whole town from an Ice Queen and Rumple's crazy plot to steal magic and take over everything. I think you deserve to be happy."

Regina shook her head. "No matter what I do…I'll always be a villain. And villains don't get happy endings."

Robin held her chin in his hands and forced her to face him. "You are not a villain. You made mistakes and you're making up for them. You are a loving mother and you have a beautiful soul, Regina. I love you."

Regina smiled sadly, "For now. But no matter what I do, that stupid book will always make me a villain and I will never have a happy ending. So this can't last."

"What book? What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Henry's storybook," Regina said.

"Shhh. You're just exhausted, love. Let's get some sleep. You'll see things more clearly in the morning." He gently eased her back onto the pillows.

"I'm not really sleepy," Regina argued trying to sit back up.

Robin frowned. "Yes you are. You can hardly keep your eyes open. Why are you afraid to sleep?"

"I'm not afraid," Regina said indignantly.

"Good. Then go to sleep," Robin said challengingly.

Regina glared at him. She was afraid. He knew that. He was trying to force her hand. "Fine." She let herself fall back against the pillows and shut her eyes. She shivered feeling cold at the loss of Robin's arms around her. The images started immediately. Rumple capturing Tink with the tree branches morphed into Regina being held back by the trees when she tried to escape her mother. Holding Daniel's lifeless body in her arms. Cora dying in her arms. The ceiling of the cannery. She sucked in a sharp breath of air. The pain in her wrist flared. And then it was gone. She opened her eyes to see Robin cradling her wrist in his hands. He leaned over and gently kissed her wrist. The pain was just gone. Regina didn't understand.

"Shh. It's okay. You don't have to tell me why you're afraid." He was laying down beside her, pulling her to him. She curled into the warmth and safety of his arms and was asleep in no time.

* * *

Stumbling toward the trees, Rumple tried to think how he was going to explain the arrow in his shoulder. He stopped at a tree and removed his tie. He tied it to a tree branch. When he was satisfied that it was secured, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky when Regina opened her eyes the next morning. She could smell coffee and bacon. She felt like some one was watching her. She rolled over and was met with Robin's blue eyes gazing at her. She smiled. She could get used to waking up like this. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"I missed you," he said as their lips parted.

"Mmm," Regina agreed and answered by lifting her head up so she could kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him until their bodies were flush against each other. He deepened the kiss. Regina shut her eyes savoring the feeling. She reached her arm around him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mom!" Henry knocked. "Are you awake yet?"

Regina rolled away from Robin and tried to smooth her hair. Robin sat up in the bed. Henry pushed the door open, "Mom-" he stopped abruptly. "Oh. Robin. I didn't know you were still here. Um. Sorry. I…" he started to back away.

Regina was climbing out of bed and pulling on her robe. "It's alright, Henry. I just woke up and was about to come down and see what smelled so good." She smiled warmly at Henry.

"I made you breakfast." Henry said.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You made bacon?"

"Well, I mean, Emma helped."

Regina smiled. "Sounds right up the Savior's alley. I'm starving. Let's go see if she's as good at cooking unhealthy food as she is at eating it." She put her arm around Henry and gave him a hug, kissing him lightly on the head.

Robin stood up a followed, placing a hand on Regina's lower back guiding her out the door. Regina's smile increased. She could get used to this. After breakfast she was going to have to have a talk with Henry about that book of his. Surely they could figure out a way to get this happy ending to stick in the book. If anyone could figure out a way, Regina knew it was her son. She smiled again and headed downstairs. Maybe she did have her happy ending after all.

* * *

Rumple stepped through the hospital doors with a bandage on his shoulder and determination in his eyes. It may take some time, but he would find a way back and they would all pay for what they'd done to him. He raised his good arm to hail a cab.

The End


End file.
